


Я – фотомодель

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: CW Network RPF, Merlin (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Humor, M/M, Photo Shoots, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 50,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я – фотомодель» – новое развлекательное шоу на канале CW. На несколько месяцев оно становится домом для десяти участников, которых объединяет только одно – стремление получить главный приз. Ради баснословного гонорара и путевки в мир модельного бизнеса им предстоит раскрыться с самых неожиданных сторон, и каждый из них достоин дойти до финала, но… В конце останется только один.<br/>Дженсен Эклз не сомневается, что у него хватит сил победить. Его козыри – внешность и профессиональный опыт, однако будет ли этого достаточно, чтобы переиграть конкурентов?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/11/ye3h1q2qnjxa.jpg)  
> 
> 
> **Артеры:** llarko, ДавыдоФФ, Вета_С, Anarda, Rai_grass  
>  **Примечание:** арты и фик созданы на фест [«SPN Reverse Bang 2012»](http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p174673707.htm)  
>  **Дисклеймер:** Наши персонажи носят имена реально существующих людей, но все происходящее – выдумка 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/u2q64hnxcig4.jpg)

Как только Дженсен зашел в автобус с яркой надписью на боку «Я – фотомодель», его накрыло легким чувством тревоги. На ближайшие несколько месяцев это шоу станет его домом. В том, что продержится до завершения проекта, Дженсен ни капли не сомневался, хотя кастинг и оказался не таким легким, как он изначально рассчитывал. Дженсен тогда думал, что, увидев его внушительное портфолио, ему сразу предложат заключить контракт, но Чад – странный малый, отвечавший за подбор участников – закидал его кучей дурацких вопросов, а после и вовсе сообщил, что в случае чего с ним свяжутся в ближайшие дни. Не обманул, связались, и его участие в шоу стало решенным фактом. Поэтому сейчас Дженсена скорее тревожило то, с кем ему придется бок о бок существовать на протяжении этого проекта.

Он осмотрелся, выбирая себе место и попутно разглядывая конкурентов. Все остальные участники расселись по одному, и Дженсен сразу понял, что в коридоре студии, где проходил кастинг, видел только лысого весельчака. Тогда тот был с группой поддержки в лице друзей и явно пришел на пробы, проиграв какой-то спор, потому что все регулярно повторяли «Тебе слабо!», а он показал им средний палец и в кабинет к Чаду направился прямо перед Дженсеном. То, что его взяли, казалось нелепым, вот уж у кого точно внешность была далека от модельной. Зато на недостаток общительности тот, видимо, не жаловался, так как единственный из всех уселся вместе с другим участником – темноволосым красавчиком, взгляд которого выражал недоумение, потому что лысый оживленно втирал ему что-то, жестикулируя и постоянно усмехаясь.

Позади этой парочки на соседних сидениях, но в разных рядах разместились двое парней, по которым Дженсен сразу же определил, что они – сладкая парочка, безуспешно пытающаяся шифроваться. Симпатичный блондинчик чуть шею себе не сворачивал, пялясь на забавного ушастого парнишку совсем-совсем-не-влюбленным взглядом, а тот не слишком успешно прятал эмоции, улыбаясь ему во все тридцать два, так что Дженсен абсолютно уверился: радар его не подводит.

Следом за лопоухим, на последнем сидении в правом ряду развалился товарищ, которого Дженсен мысленно назвал денежным мешком. В нем все выдавало достаток: стильная, идеально выглаженная рубашка, Ролекс, а, главное – презрительный взгляд, которым парень оглядел Дженсена, пока он выискивал свободное место.

В левом ряду Дженсен моментально увидел своего главного соперника. Темноволосый мачо со смазливой внешностью и рельефной мускулатурой, выделяющейся под футболкой, совершенно точно был моделью, Дженсен, даже, кажется, видел его снимки в каких-то журналах. С еще одним профессионалом конкурировать придется сложно, но Дженсен, в принципе, был уверен, что при нужном раскладе даст этому парню сто очков вперед. Не зря же ему по тысяче раз на дню говорили, как он хорош собой.

Перед «соперником» сидел донельзя брутальный мужлан в клетчатой рубашке. Как он попал сюда, Дженсен понятия не имел, потому что этот молодчик лучше бы смотрелся в поле, с лопатой в руках, или, в крайнем случае, на родео в Техасе, но от одного вида его накачанных рук с широкими ладонями у Дженсена вдруг потеплело внизу живота. Если бы не общее решение разместиться по одному, он бы, не задумываясь, подсел к этому трудяге и попытался охмурить его. Может быть, удастся позже.

Впереди Ковбоя устроился ничем, кроме роста и лохматой шевелюры, не выделяющийся парень, в итоге Дженсену на выбор осталось только два свободных места – в самом начале ряда и в самом конце. Он выбрал первое сидение, бросив на соседнее свою спортивную сумку.

Через десять минут автобус притормозил, чтобы забрать последнего участника, и когда тот зашел в салон, Дженсен едва сдержал усмешку. Афроамериканец в больших наушниках. Конечно, Америка – страна толерантности, они б еще инвалида взяли!

Подтвердив мысли Дженсена и большинство стереотипов, парень огляделся и тут же выпалил:

– Самое заднее место? Это потому что я черный?! Черные вечно в жопе?

Секьюрити, сопровождавший их до студии, похлопал его по плечу и пробормотал:

– Спокойно, Алдис! Никакого подвоха нет, твой дом был самым дальним по маршруту, а парни просто так расселись. Садись, нам еще двадцать минут ехать.

Алдис поморщился, явно не поверив, что никто не собирался его дискриминировать, но возникать больше не стал и послушно прошел в конец салона.

Дженсен прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. С такими никудышными соперниками шансы на победу увеличивались, и он уже представлял себя на обложке «Man Style», попасть на которую было его давней мечтой. Шоу начиналось.

В огромной, ярко освещенной гримерке Дженсен все же ухитрился усесться рядом с Ковбоем и разговорить его. Крис Кейн, так звали жертву, оказался веселым малым и безнадежным натуралищем, но кого и когда останавливали подобные мелочи?

Крис рассказал, что прошел кастинг, так как ему нужны деньги на собственное дело. Наверняка, хотел прикупить небольшое ранчо где-нибудь в Техасе. До финала ему, разумеется, никак не светило добраться, так что соблазнять его следовало быстро и решительно. Но, кажется, сегодня был не день Дженсена…

Дверь распахнулась, и в помещение, словно фурия, влетела рыжеволосая красотка в узком красном платье, не оставлявшем особого простора воображению. Следом за ней семенил Чад. Во внезапно воцарившейся тишине девушка оценивающе оглядела всех присутствующих.

– Ну и сброд! – наконец выдала она. – Ничего личного, ребята.

– Нормальные парни! А ты кого ждала? – возмутился Чад.

– Кого-нибудь вроде этого! – девушка ткнула наманикюренным пальчиком в сторону профессиональной модели, а затем указала на Дженсена. – На крайняк, вот этого!

Дженсен искренне возмутился ее определению в свой адрес, но предпочел сдержать эмоции. В конце концов, он профессионал и еще покажет рыжей стерве, чего стоит.

– Ты мыслишь банально и стереотипно, – поморщился Чад. – Фотомодели не обязательно быть в миру писаным красавчиком, главное, чтобы капризная камера его любила. А этих парней она точно любит.

– Тогда тебе надо было взять еще азиата и латиноса, – хмыкнула та. – Для полного комплекта.

– Мне кажется, или эти слова попахивают расизмом? – встрял Алдис.

– Кажется, – поспешно ответил Чад. – Дэн, ну зачем нам азиаты, когда я нашел двух чудесных англичан?

Он указал в сторону сладкой парочки, которая, словно по команде, тут же заулыбалась.

– Окей, будем работать с тем, что есть, – смягчилась та. – Итак, ребята, меня зовут Дэннил. Скорей всего, между собой вы будете звать меня Сатаной, главное – при мне не забывайтесь. Я – ведущая этого шоу, и на него у меня большие надежды в карьерном плане, а потому в моем эфире вы будете рыдать, молиться, вываливать свое грязное белье… В общем, делать все, что позволит нам повысить рейтинги, потому что эфирное время у нас самое хреновое из всех возможных – вечер пятницы. Пока все ясно?

– Куда уж ясней, – буркнул богатенький сноб, очевидно, не привыкший к подобному обращению со своей царственной персоной.

– Отлично! – Дэннил широко улыбнулась, и Дженсен решил звать ее Акулой. – Если вы удосужились прочитать контракты, которые подписывали, то знаете, что жить вам придется в одном доме, оборудованном камерами, где будет постоянно вестись съемка в режиме реалити-шоу. Но подробней это мы обсудим позже. Сюда, в студию, вы будете приезжать раз в неделю, чтобы очередной участник навсегда покинул нашу теплую компанию. Сегодняшняя передача, к счастью для вас, это лишь знакомство с жюри, так что постарайтесь показать себя в наилучшем свете.

– Нас будут фотографировать? – подал голос лохматый верзила.

– Как ты догадался, Эйнштейн? – хмыкнула Дэннил. – Держу пари, что тебя навело на эту светлую мысль название шоу «Я – фотомодель»!

– Какая горячая штучка, – доверительно сообщил Крис на ухо Дженсену. – Я бы вдул. Держу пари, в постели она тоже любит покомандовать. Обожаю таких.

Дженсен поморщился – только конкурентки ему не хватало.

– План на сегодня таков: сейчас вас быстренько гримируют, потом в студии вы делаете все возможное и невозможное, чтобы покорить жюри и зрителей, после чего вас ждет дом, милый дом. Чад, зови девчонок.

Чад моментально испарился, а через пять минут вернулся в компании двух длинноногих блондинок.

– Это Кэти и Алона, ваши гримеры, прошу любить и жаловать, – представил он новеньких.

– А также держать свои яйца подальше от них, – внесла ложку дегтя во всеобщее ликование Дэннил.

Пока их гримировали, Дженсен узнал в деталях, что Крис сделал бы в постели с Кэти или Алоной, а еще лучше с обеими сразу, и его решимость совращать Ковбоя как-то поугасла. Тем лучше – будет проще сосредоточиться на своей победе.

Вопреки обещаниям, во время самого шоу Дэннил особо не зверствовала. Хотя, возможно, всего лишь давала им время привыкнуть.

Когда, по сигналу режиссера, приглушили свет, и по экрану, расположенному за спинами операторов, пробежала заставка из фотографий участников, сделанных еще во время кастинга – Дженсен улыбнулся, убедившись, что вышел на своем снимке удачно – ведущая заговорила:

– Добрый вечер! Я – Дэннил Харрис, ведущая нового шоу на канале CW «Я – фотомодель». Только у нас, впервые в истории телевидения, десять участников поборются за главный приз – шанс стать лицом журнала «Man Style» и подписать с ним годовой контракт с гонораром в миллион долларов! До финала дойдет только один из них, а на пути к победе наших парней ждут нелегкие испытания – тематические фотосессии! Каждый из них сможет проявить себя в самом необычном амплуа, но раз в неделю наше компетентное жюри будет выбирать того, у кого это получится хуже всех, и этому участнику придется покинуть проект. Давайте же познакомимся с суровыми и беспощадными людьми, взявшими на себя обязанность оценивать искусство фотографии!

Дэннил обернулась в сторону, где прежде было темно, и в тот же момент там зажегся свет, показывая зрителям двух мужчин и девушку-брюнетку, сидевших в стильных круглых креслах.

– Меня зовут Джеффри Дин Морган, – заговорил один из членов жюри.

Дженсену не нужно было дослушивать речь, он и так знал, кто такой Морган. Еще в юности фотографии этого человека были одним из стимулов, развивших в Дженсене тягу к модельному бизнесу. Сейчас тот постарел и отошел от дел, хотя Дженсен считал, что такого потрясающего мужчину можно было снимать и снимать на протяжении еще многих лет.

– Я – Женевьев Кортез, – микрофон перешел к девушке. – Главный фотограф журнала «Man Style». Я здесь, чтобы оценивать фотографии участников с точки зрения профессионала.

Он передала микрофон третьему парню, который до этого с улыбкой слушал речи коллег.

– Меня зовут Миша Коллинз, – заговорил тот. – И я – директор «Man Style». Узнав замысел этого шоу, я решил, что было бы кощунством – не поучаствовать в отборе «главного лица» моего детища. Мне ведь, вместе со всей страной, любоваться им весь следующий год.

Все засмеялись, однако Дженсен сделал вывод, что Миша только хотел казаться дружелюбным и милым, а на самом деле жаждет заполучить себе самую красивую модель и размениваться абы на кого не станет. Что ж, тут Дженсен в себе не сомневался, в том, что сумеет вызвать симпатию и уважение Моргана – тоже. Оставалась Женевьев. Отношения с женщинами у него складывались сложно, но пока что рано было думать об этом. Все расставит по местам первая фотосессия. Возможно, конкуренты понравятся Женевьев еще меньше.

– А теперь, наконец, то, чего наверняка уже заждались наши дорогие телезрители, – широко улыбнулась Дэннил, и над головой Дженсена и остальных зажглись лампы. – Время познакомиться с нашими участниками. Итак, напоминаю вам, десять парней взяли на себя смелость доказать, что красота – не главное, чтобы стать успешной моделью. Что главное – мы узнаем по ходу шоу, а сейчас – послушаем самих участников.

Первым микрофон передали темноволосому красавчику: Дженсен ничуть не удивился, он сразу понял, что Дэннил тот понравился с первого взгляда.

– Привет! – обаятельно улыбнулся тот в камеру. – Меня зовут Мэтт Коэн, я с самого детства в модельном бизнесе, и попасть на обложку «Man Style» – моя голубая мечта.

Дженсен раздраженно стиснул кулаки – этот Мэтт только что озвучил текст, которым собирался представлять себя он сам. Уже за это Дженсен поставил красавчика на первое место в своем списке ненависти.

– Я Алдис Ходж, – заговорил афроамериканец, явно довольный, что в этот раз ему дали слово вторым, а не последним. – Я прошел кастинг, потому что темнокожих моделей-мужчин слишком мало, а известных темнокожих моделей-мужчин – еще меньше. В общем, я хочу всем доказать, что среди нас есть парни, достойные украшать обложку такого престижного издания!

Дженсен едва удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза от этого обилия толерантного пафоса – вовремя вспомнил, что сейчас и сам находится в кадре.

– Меня зовут Кристиан Кейн, – сообщил Ковбой. – Я музыкант и хотел бы записать альбом в профессиональной студии. И, в общем-то, раскрутиться. А для этого было бы неплохо помелькать на обложке «Man Style», не так ли?

Он зачем-то кокетливо подмигнул в камеру и передал микрофон следующему участнику.

– Я Колин Морган, – смущенно улыбнулся Лопоухий. – И… я люблю фотографироваться. Концепция шоу показалась мне очень интересной, у нас в Англии таких не проводят, поэтому пришлось пересечь океан…

– Колин, – неожиданно взяла слово Дэннил. – Ты, кажется, прихватил с собой еще и друга?

– Я? – усмехнулся Колин. – Да он как-то сам увязался!

Он со смехом передал микрофон блондинчику.

– Я Брэдли Джеймс, – начал тот. – И Колин нагло врет, идея приехать была моей! Я увидел рекламу кастинга в Сети и подумал, что такой красавчик, как я, просто не может не попытать счастья. Колина привез для моральной поддержки, а его неожиданно тоже взяли!

Все засмеялись. Дженсен даже не предполагал, что эти двое внезапно начнут отжигать, в автобусе они казались унылыми Ромео и Джульеттой.

– Я Майкл Розенбаум, – микрофон перешел к Лысому. – Я совершенно не помню, как попал на кастинг, я был пьян. А потом мне сказали, что тут будут фотографировать. Честно, я не люблю фотографироваться. Не верите? Зайдите ко мне на фейсбук, там есть целый альбом с тысячей фото под названием «Ненавижу фотографироваться»!

Все в студии снова рассмеялись.

– Но, в общем, мне кажется, раз меня взяли, придется бороться со своей нелюбовью, – усмехнувшись, добавил Майкл и передал микрофон следующему участнику.

– Я Джаред Падалеки, – сообщил тот. – Никогда не мечтал о карьере фотомодели.

«Можешь не мечтать и дальше. Она тебе не светит», – мысленно закончил за него Дженсен.

– Но я люблю все новое, поэтому мне интересно поучаствовать в этом шоу, – Джаред улыбнулся, обнажив очаровательные ямочки на щеках, и Дженсен невольно передвинул его на несколько пунктов ниже в своем списке ненависти.

– Я Том Уэллинг, – заговорил Длинный Номер Два. – Я всю жизнь был манекенщиком. Но в какой-то момент понял, что ходить по подиуму – скучно. Поэтому теперь вот хочу побыть моделью другого плана.

Он передал микрофон богатому зазнайке.

– Меня зовут Йен Соммерхолдер, – сказал тот и замолчал.

– И все? – удивилась Дэннил. – Тебе больше нечего сказать о себе, Йен?

– Я думаю, говорить о людях должны поступки, а не слова, но если это важно – я люблю побеждать. И собираюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы победить и здесь.

Дженсена затошнило от такого избытка самовлюбленности и самоуверенности, но долго предаваться эмоциям ему не позволили, так как микрофон перешел к нему.

– Я Дженсен Эклз, – приветливо улыбнулся он в камеру. – И я пришел на шоу, потому что хочу поработать с разными фотографами и примерить на себя те образы, что для нас приготовили. Меня много раз снимали, но реклама и искусство – это разные вещи. Модель может быть и актером тоже, поэтому в шоу меня больше всего интересует именно этот аспект – возможность раскрыть себя с совершенно разных ракурсов и заодно полюбоваться прекрасным.

Дэннил забрала у него микрофон, и когда камера снова переключилась на нее, Дженсен смог перевести дыхание. Ему казалось, что он наговорил глупостей, выдав первое, что пришло на ум. Но уж точно не выглядел глупее остальных.

– С нашими участниками вы встретитесь уже завтра и сможете понаблюдать за тем, как они будут уживаться и работать вместе. А в этой студии мы снова окажемся в следующую пятницу, где будем оценивать результаты первой фотосессии! На этом я, Дэннил Харрис, прощаюсь с вами, чтобы в скором времени встретиться снова! Смотрите «Я – фотомодель» на канале CW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/o38oc5b760n8.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/r35j2a4rzef9.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/f510cx2t2hwi.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/540b7kn4deq2.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/mz7cxbzgejio.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/z6afeywrjr1k.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/xqoz1hfk8zmo.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/uwxiz5rg1iz4.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/5tkiluc4tzye.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/1xklji4fk165.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/87uif0igdrut.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/zwczm7dertw7.jpg)

Из студии их сразу же повезли в дом, который должен был стать их общим жилищем до конца проекта. Время было уже позднее, так как первый эфир шел в прямой трансляции, и Дженсену сильно хотелось спать.

Однако, когда они переступили порог двухэтажного особняка, оказавшись в просторной гостиной, сон слетел, и Дженсен начал с любопытством оглядываться по сторонам. В центре помещения находился огромный диван, перед которым стоял широкоформатный телевизор с двд-плеером и валяющимися на полу игровыми приставками. Понятное дело, что обычного телевидения тут не было, но перспектива коротать время за просмотром фильмов казалась не такой уж плохой.

Из гостиной вело две двери. Как им объяснили в автобусе, за одной из них находилась студия, где приглашенный фотограф будет по очереди снимать их раз в неделю. До этого момента студия была заперта. Вторая дверь вела в столовую и кухню, но Дженсен решил зайти туда позже, а вначале оставить вещи в спальне.

Спальни располагались на втором этаже, и их было две. Дженсен выбрал ту, куда перед ним зашли Колин и Брэдли. Решение держаться «своих» было иррациональным, но Дженсен ему неукоснительно следовал. К его очередному разочарованию Крис выбрал вторую спальню, зато в первую до кучи набились Джаред и Алдис.

Кроватей в комнате было пять: по две – у стен, и одна возле окна. Конечно же, стоявшая отдельно кровать досталась Алдису, и, конечно же, он не преминул списать это на гребаную дискриминацию.

– Из окна будет дуть! – заверещал он. – Я простужусь. Схвачу воспаление легких и умру, а дурацкое шоу даже не выплатит моей матери компенсацию! Я требую, чтобы со мной поменялись местами!

– Я бы с радостью, – попытался успокоить его Джаред. – Но та кровать слишком маленькая, я просто не помещусь на ней.

Дженсен с усмешкой наблюдал за этим цирком: он ни с кем меняться не сбирался, так как вообще терпеть не мог уступать.

– Вы все бессердечные! – выпалил Алдис. – Будь на моем месте белый парень, вы бы, не раздумывая, ему уступили.

– Ладно, я лягу у окна, – вздохнул Колин, игнорируя укоризненный взгляд Брэдли. – В Лондоне были сквозняки и похуже, здешних я и не замечу вовсе.

Брэдли покачал головой, глядя, как бойфренд перетаскивает вещи, а довольный Алдис размещается на ранее выбранной Колином койке. Очевидно, блондинчика соседство темнокожего вовсе не радовало, но спорить с решением Колина он даже не пытался, из чего Дженсен сделал вывод, что рулит в их паре Лопоухий.

– Вот же зануда, – шепотом сообщил Джаред, выбравший соседнюю с Дженсеном кровать.

Дженсен кивнул, не поворачиваясь, и вдруг ощутил всем телом, что Лохматый пристально разглядывает его с каким-то особым интересом. В груди что-то екнуло: Дженсен с самого начала посчитал, что этот парень точно по бабам, а сейчас внезапно засомневался. Прежде его радар дал сбой всего один раз. Тогда рискованное решение совратить симпатичного натурала закончилось муторными отношениями, о которых у Дженсена остались не самые приятные воспоминания. Да и тот парень был смутно похож на Джареда – такой же высокий, несмотря на то, что Дженсен терпеть не мог встречаться с мужчинами выше себя, улыбчивый. Нахлынувшие ассоциации внезапно заставили его испытать острый приступ неприязни к ни в чем не повинному Падалеки.

Позже, закончив с раскладыванием вещей, Дженсен спустился в кухню для позднего ужина и встретился там с Крисом. Он рассказал Ковбою об истерике, устроенной Алдисом, на что тот, рассмеявшись, ответил:

– Не, у нас с этим полный порядок. У окна лег Майкл, сказал, что так ему будет удобнее по утрам корчить рожи секьюрити.

– Вам повезло, – захохотал Дженсен.

– У нас другая проблема, – поморщился Крис. – Йен. Расставил на своей тумбе пузырьки с одеколонами, набрызгал чем-то кровать, и теперь из его угла несет как от целой парфюмерной фабрики. Вот же пидорас!

– Ты бы следил за выражениями. Тут все-таки камеры везде, – холодно заметил Дженсен, почувствовав себя неуютно рядом с ним.

– Черт, ты прав! – Крис благодарно хлопнул его по плечу. – Спасибо, чувак!

В кухню вошел Том с толстой книгой под мышкой и деловито направился к холодильнику. Следом за ним вломился Майкл и с громким воплем «Пища!» практически повис на бедном парне, пытаясь рассмотреть содержимое холодильника. Том от неожиданности выронил книгу, Дженсен поднял ее и, прочитав на обложке название «Божественная комедия», с удивлением подумал, что рановато записал Уэллинга в тупые модельные вешалки.

– У меня бессонница, поэтому я всегда читаю что-нибудь перед сном, – смущенно пояснил Том, заметив его взгляд. – А сюда не разрешили брать с собой много вещей, и я остановился на таком, что можно перечитывать не один раз.

– Отличный выбор, – кивнул Дженсен, умолчав, что сам эту книгу так и не осилил до конца.

– Кому сделать сэндвич с окороком, пока я добрый? – спросил Майкл, выгребая из холодильника разнообразные пакеты и баночки.

– Мне! – хором ответили Крис, Том и Дженсен.

– И нас не забудь! – раздался голос Джареда, вошедшего на кухню вместе со сладкой парочкой.

– Алдису тоже надо сделать, чтобы не орал, что его дискриминируют, – хмыкнул Брэдли.

– В общем, я понял, надо делать на всех, – задумчиво почесал макушку Майкл.

– Отличное решение, – поддержал его Колин. – Тебе помочь?

– Нет, спасибо, сам справлюсь, – ответил тот, ловко орудуя ножом.

– Там есть что-нибудь некалорийное? – поинтересовался Мэтт, появившийся на кухне в компании Йена и Алдиса, и продефилировал к холодильнику в обтягивающей рельефные мускулы майке и узких джинсах. – Йогурт, например?

– Не знаю, чувак, для меня все, что не мясо – не еда, – ответил Майкл. – Но сэндвич, как я понимаю, ты не будешь? Отлично, мне меньше работы.

– Ты сюда жрать приехал, что ли? – поморщился Мэтт. – Сейчас надо выглядеть максимально хорошо, а не набивать пузо, набирая лишние килограммы.

– Слушай, красавчик, – Розенбаум прервался и отложил нож в сторону, – может, ты и приехал сюда, чтобы поражать всех своей идеальной задницей без грамма лишнего жира, а я здесь развлекаюсь, чего и остальным желаю. Так что нечего мне тут говорить о диетах и калориях, я от этого зверею. Ясно?

Дженсен был уже почти готов признаться Майклу в любви, но его опередил Джаред.

– Наш человек! – воскликнул он, заключив того в объятия, и тут же состроил жалостливую мину. – А можно мне первый сэндвич? Жрать хочу – умираю!

– Можно, – улыбнулся Майкл. – Сейчас будет готово.

– Как хотите, – фыркнул Мэтт. – Мне же лучше будет, если конкуренты не поместятся в объектив.

– Я бы на твоем месте на это не надеялся, – с набитым ртом сообщил ему Джаред, который наконец-то получил вожделенный сэндвич. – У меня такой обмен веществ, что я могу жрать сутки напролет, а потом легко все сброшу в качалке. Кстати, она тут клевая! Я уже сгонял в подвал, полюбовался. Там еще есть бассейн, сауна и солярий.

– Класс! – обрадовался Крис. – Люблю потягать железо.

– Слушай, Майкл, а почему ты готовишь на всех? – спросил вдруг Йен. – Где повар?

– Здесь никого нет, – сообщил Алдис. – Я обошел весь дом, но тут пусто. Только мы и камеры.

– А кто тогда готовить будет? – озадаченно посмотрел на него Йен.

– Обычно в реалити-шоу участники все делают сами, – сообщил Джаред. – Составляют расписание и готовят по очереди.

– Да ты у нас знаток шоу для домохозяек, – не удержался от шпильки Дженсен.

– Ага, – ничуть не обиделся тот. – А знаешь, что поднимает рейтинги шоу лучше всего?

– Роман между участниками? – предположил Том. – Правда, у нас тут нет девушек.

– Но я не умею готовить! – привлек к себе общее внимание Йен.

– Что, даже яичницу не сделаешь? – улыбнулся Колин. – Никто ведь не заставляет тебя готовить фуа-гра.

– Может, и сделаю, не знаю, если не перебью все яйца по дороге, – буркнул Йен.

– Как же так? Ведь путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через желудок, – хмыкнул под нос Крис.

Дженсен не стал сообщать ему, что если бы все было так просто, то он бы не одного натурала уже соблазнил своим фирменным фахитос, рецепт которого достался ему от одного из бывших бойфрендов.

– Не комплексуй, – обратился Майкл к Йену. – Не умеешь готовить – значит, будешь убирать.

– Что?! Мы еще и убирать должны сами? – возмутился тот.

– Не смотри на меня! – подал голос Алдис. – Здесь тебе не плантация, а я не раб. Будешь убирать и готовить наравне со всеми.

– Да не смотрел я на тебя, псих ненормальный, – Йен отсел от него подальше. – Просто я не думал, что все так будет…

– Ладно, не переживай, – улыбнулся ему Брэдли. – Уж как-нибудь поделим обязанности, чтобы никто не остался обиженным.

– Только давайте уже завтра, – предложил Мэтт, ловким движением забросив баночку от йогурта в мусорную корзину. – Уже поздно, а я хочу выспаться, чтобы не пугать никого завтра темными кругами под глазами. Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе сладких, Мисс Вселенная, – Майкл послал ему в спину воздушный поцелуй, вызвав всеобщий приступ хохота.

Но поскольку остальные тоже порядком устали, было решено обсудить все организационные вопросы на следующий день, и вскоре парни разбрелись по спальням.

В субботу подрыхнуть подольше им не дала Дэннил, ни свет, ни заря заявившаяся проведать «своих сладких мальчиков». Она собрала их в гостиной, зевающих, растрепанных и злых.

– По дороге сюда я посмотрела ваш первый вечер в новом доме, – жизнерадостно сообщила она, словно не замечая их плохого настроения. – Вы такие очаровашки, что я уже даже не сержусь на Чада за его выбор.

– Божественно, – Йен поднялся с дивана. – Можно я теперь пойду посплю?

– Нельзя, – хищно оскалившись, ответила Дэннил, и он безропотно уселся обратно. – В общем и целом, наблюдать за вашим взаимодействием интересно, но мне кажется, вы все, кроме Мэтта, забыли о самом главном. Вы – конкуренты! Каждый из присутствующих здесь – ваш соперник. Где ваша воля к победе? Где амбиции? Я их что-то не вижу. Мне нужна драма, а вы вместо этого устроили тут дружеские посиделки.

– Так что, ты предлагаешь нам душить соперников ночью, пока те спят? – хмыкнул Колин.

– О! Это бы офигенно повысило рейтинги! – Дэннил мечтательно закатила глаза и откинулась на спинку дивана, и Дженсен готов был поклясться, что именно так она выглядит перед оргазмом.

– Если кто-то попытается придушить меня, я подам на канал в суд за ненависть к англичанам! – заявил Брэдли, старательно копируя интонации Алдиса.

Алдис метнул в него испепеляющий взгляд, но промолчал.

– Ну вот! Уже гораздо лучше! Котики вы мои, – расцвела Дэннил. – А теперь перейдем к делу. Итак, как вы уже поняли, здесь вы живете круглые сутки. Мобильники у вас отобрали. Интернета и телефонов тут нет. В общем, никакой связи с внешним миром. Покидать дом запрещено. Отсюда вы будете выезжать лишь на эфир шоу по пятницам и на натурные съемки, если они вдруг понадобятся. Все остальное – только здесь.

– Нам наконец-то пришлют повара и уборщиков? – спросил Йен.

– Нет, сладкий, вы все будете делать сами, – улыбнулась она еще шире. – С комнатами вы разобрались и без меня, так что все в вашем распоряжении. Я лишь напомню, что везде установлены камеры, поэтому думайте, прежде чем говорить. Однако на случай крайней необходимости на втором этаже есть еще одна комната, в которой камер нет. Если вдруг вам нужно будет побыть в одиночестве или обсудить что-то важное, не предназначенное для ушей других, вы можете пойти туда. Правда, торчать в этой комнате безвылазно запрещено – вы можете находиться там не более одного часа в сутки. Вот ключ.

Дженсен боковым зрением отметил, как Колин с Брэдли красноречиво посмотрели друг на друга. Он подумал, что уж эти двое не преминут воспользоваться возможностью уединиться, и тут же ощутил на себе чужой взгляд. Конечно же, это был Джаред. Теперь Дженсена уже удивляло, что его радар сразу не сработал. Однако посещать комнату без камер в компании Падалеки совершенно не входило в его планы, и он еле сдержался, чтобы не обломать намерения Джареда прилюдно.

– Что касается вашего расписания, – продолжила информировать их Дэннил. – Съемки будут проходить по вторникам – фотографы каждый раз новые. Результаты вы сможете лицезреть по пятницам, во время прямого эфира. Есть вопросы?

– Да, у меня есть один вопрос, – подал голос Крис. – Какие мужчины тебе нравятся?

– Те, которые могут меня себе позволить, – не моргнув глазом, ответила Дэннил. – Среди вас таких нет, так что расслабься.

Йен хмыкнул.

– Ты что-то хочешь сказать, сладкий?

– Я могу наконец пойти поспать? – спросил он, широко зевнув.

– Иди уже, зануда. Хотя нет, стой. Есть еще кое-что, – спохватилась Дэннил. – Как вы знаете, каждую пятницу один из участников будет покидать наш проект. Кто уйдет, определяет жюри. Оспорить их решение нельзя, но у вас есть возможность отменить его. Если вы считаете, что кого-то выгнали несправедливо, вы можете уйти вместо него.

– Да ладно, кто согласится уйти добровольно? – хмыкнул Мэтт, и Дженсен был с ним совершенно солидарен. – Все хотят победить.

– Ну, тут ты прав, конечно, и все же я обязана проинформировать вас об этом правиле, – Дэннил поднялась на ноги. – А теперь осваивайтесь, развлекайтесь, притирайтесь друг к другу и готовьтесь к съемкам. До скорой встречи!

Досыпать никто так и не отправился, вместо этого все решили поделить обязанности. Майкл, взявший на себя роль лидера, предложил для готовки разбиться на пары, а уборку производить раз в неделю всей толпой. Никто не возражал.

– Отлично! Тогда сделаем так, англичане вместе, я возьму себе в пару Йена, заодно и готовить научу, Алдис пойдет…

– А чего это ты тут раскомандовался? – тут же возмутился Алдис. – Я тебе не бессловесная тварь, а свободный гражданин!

– Окей, свободный гражданин, выбирай тогда сам, с кем будешь в паре, – хмыкнул Майкл.

– С Крисом, – после паузы ответил тот.

– Чудесно, а я тогда с Дженсеном, – заявил Джаред.

– Ну а я, выходит, с Мэттом, – улыбнулся Том. – Отлично!

Дженсен был совершенно не согласен с тем, что все отлично, но пока он придумывал повод, чтобы отказаться от компании Падалеки, все уже кидали жребий, в каком порядке приступать к своим обязанностям.

– А что мы будем делать, когда кто-то уйдет? – спросил Том.

– Оставшиеся начнут объединяться, как уж получится, – ответил Майкл. – В общем, разберемся по ходу дела.

– Ну, мы тогда пойдем готовить завтрак, – Брэдли поднялся с дивана и направился к выходу.

– Только не делайте овсянку! – прокричал ему вслед Джаред.

– Англичане питаются не только овсянкой, – подмигнул ему Колин. – К тому же, Брэд терпеть ее не может.

– Зря, овсянка богата клетчаткой и витаминами, а самое главное – от нее не поправляются, – сообщил Мэтт.

– О боже, парень, перестань испытывать мое терпение, – простонал Майкл, накрыв голову диванной подушкой.

– Не переживай, скоро ты вылетишь, и я больше не буду испытывать твое терпение, – ответил Мэтт. – Я в качалку.

Дженсен валялся в гостиной, читая «Божественную комедию», забытую Томом, в надежде одолеть ее хотя бы на этот раз. Текст шел трудно, и Дженсен искренне недоумевал, как можно хотеть это перечитывать.

– Дженс, можно с тобой поговорить? – рядом присел Колин. – Я тут хотел спросить…

– Так спрашивай, чего жмешься? – Дженсен с облегчением отложил книгу в сторону.

– В общем, ты же профессиональная модель… Может, поделишься опытом? Я совершенно ничего в этом не понимаю, сам удивляюсь, как кастинг прошел, но не хочется выглядеть совсем уж лохом и вылететь первым…

Дженсен усмехнулся. Неужели тот был настолько наивным? Да ни один профессионал не стал бы делиться своими секретами. Впрочем, Колина можно было назвать конкурентом с большой натяжкой. Вряд ли он продержится до середины шоу.

– Ты, главное, будь собой, – ответил Дженсен. – Как бы банально и глупо это ни звучало. Камера чувствует фальшь. Так что не пытайся ее обмануть. Вот и все.

– А что нас может ждать вообще?

– Ну, например… Погоди, лучше я тебе покажу.

Дженсен сгонял в спальню и, порывшись в своей сумке, вернулся в гостиную с флешкой, которую подключил к двд-плееру.

– Я на всякий случай притащил с собой портфолио, – пояснил он.

– И я свое прихватил, – раздался за спиной голос Мэтта. – Можем потом посмотреть и его тоже.

Дженсен обернулся и увидел, что в помещении собралась вся десятка, которая с интересом глядела на пустой пока экран. Ему стало немного неудобно, будто он кичился тем, как умеет работать на камеру. Но, в конце концов, должны же они иметь представление о том, что их ждет.

– О! Это было бы здорово! – улыбнулся Колин. – Посмотреть на работу двух профи. Дженс, запускай уже.

Дженсен нажал на пуск и начал демонстрировать различные фотосессии, попутно комментируя их и следя за реакцией Мэтта. Тот, к огромной его досаде, совершенно не выглядел впечатленным. Либо умело скрывал эмоции. Дженсену больше нравился второй вариант.

– Ух ты, круто! – резюмировал Крис. – Теперь я еще меньше понимаю, зачем люди соглашаются на такую работу, но только за то, что ты прошел через все это, респект тебе, чувак.

– Да ладно, это еще что! Вот у меня были такие случаи, что вам и не снилось, – заявил Мэтт и, выдернув из гнезда флешку Дженсена, подключил внешний жесткий диск на терабайт. – Сейчас покажу.

Дженсен, ошеломленный уже одним размером носителя данных, все же заставил себя изобразить скептическое выражение на лице. Однако кадры, показанные Мэттом, заставили его приуныть, как ни досадно было это признавать. У Коэна был опыт во всех видах съемки, и камера его любила, так что конкурент из него выходил сильный.

Дженсен оглянулся на остальных. Колин с Брэдли явно не лучились от счастья, Крис и Том молча таращились на экран, и даже Алдис, всем своим видом демонстрировавший презрение, явно был ошарашен. Только Джаред и Йен довольно равнодушно восприняли шоу Мэтта.

– Ох, ну честное слово, лучше бы членами померялись, – фыркнул Майкл. – Он у меня хотя бы есть. А то прямо чувствую себя чужим на этом празднике жизни.

Том рассмеялся, а следом за ним и остальные, а затем все разбрелись кто куда.

– А мне твое портфолио больше понравилось, – доверительно сообщил Джаред, зажав Дженсена между собой и подлокотником дивана. – Мэтт слишком уж идеальный и какой-то… неживой, что ли. А ты настоящий.

– Спасибо, – Дженсен безуспешно попытался отодвинуться. – Но если ты рассчитываешь, что после этих слов я брошусь тебе на шею, то зря.

– Ничего, я знаю много других слов, – рассмеялся Джаред, поднявшись на ноги. – Какие-нибудь точно подействуют.

Он ушел, насвистывая веселую мелодию, а Дженсен принялся мысленно считать до ста, чтобы не догнать его и не убить.

Время до вторника пролетело на удивление быстро, и за завтраком все были немного взволнованы, ожидая сегодняшней фотосессии. Благо, ждать долго им не пришлось, и в дом, как всегда фурией, влетела Дэннил в сопровождении Кэти и Алоны, а также странного блондинистого типа.

– Котики, это Марк Пеллегрино, прошу любить и жаловать, – представила она мужчину. – Он сегодня заставит вас испытать самые разнообразные эмоции.

– О да! – подтвердил Марк с безумной улыбкой на лице. – Я заставлю.

– Он похож на маньяка, – шепотом озвучил мысли Дженсена Крис.

– Да ладно, все не так плохо, – тихо ответил он, не особо веря в свои слова.

Марк крайне возмутился, когда оказалось, что эмоции будут выбирать посредством жребия, а не на его усмотрение. Но Дэннил быстро его присмирила.

– Будь твоя воля, Марк, им всем пришлось бы страдать, а зрители хотят немножко радости тоже, – сообщила она, поставив посреди гостиной большую коробку. – Пусть каждый вытянет себе по конверту, в котором указано задание и порядковый номер. С остальными своим заданием не делиться, заходить в комнату для съемок по очереди и отдавать конверт Марку. А он уже решит, что с вами делать дальше. Всем все ясно?

– Ты каждый раз так спрашиваешь, будто мы тупые, – заметил Йен недовольно.

– Я не исключаю этой возможности, – жизнерадостно оскалилась Дэннил. – Всегда лучше перестраховаться. Ну что, кто первый?

– Пусть Алдис идет, – хмыкнул Брэдли.

– И пойду, – огрызнулся тот и вытащил из коробки белоснежный конверт. Отойдя подальше от остальных, он распечатал его и довольно улыбнулся.

Дженсену достался первый номер и эмоция «Печаль». Больше всего радовало, что не придется мариноваться в ожидании своей очереди, а уж давить на жалость зрителей он умел. Поэтому, когда распределение закончилось, он решительно вошел в комнату, где его поджидали Марк с гримершами.

– Какая прекрасная эмоция, – Марк захлопал в ладоши, когда Дженсен протянул ему конверт. – Будем плакать, малыш. Девочки, готовьте его. Просто грим, ничего особенного, ну и рубашку какую-то, чтобы цвет глаз подчеркнуть.

– Точно маньяк, – пробормотал Дженсен себе под нос, пока над ним колдовали гримеры.

– Ты совершенно прав, – поддакнула Алона, кокетливо улыбнувшись Дженсену. – Я с Марком работала уже, после него все рыдают. Совершенно чокнутый, но фотограф крутой.

– Тебе пойдут слезы, – заметила Кэти, наводившая порядок у него на голове.

– Девчонки, у вас есть капли, вызывающие слезы? – спросил Дженсен.

– Обижаешь! Конечно есть! – Алона протянула ему маленький пузырек с прозрачной жидкостью.

– Что это?! – Марк в мгновение ока оказался рядом, вырвав капли из его рук. – Никаких ухищрений! Мне нужны твои искренние эмоции, а не фальшивка! Сиди и думай о чем-нибудь грустном, пока не заплачешь.

– Но зачем…

– Будешь спорить, и я тебя лично доведу до слез, вот только это уже будет не печаль, а самое настоящее горе, – пригрозил Пеллегрино. – Так что делай, как я сказал.

– Понял, – Дженсен выставил перед собой руки в защитном жесте. – Сейчас все будет.

– Ну вот, уже гораздо лучше, – сразу же вернулся в благодушное настроение Марк и отправился к своим камерам.

– Ты права, он точно псих, – покачала головой Кэти. – Сочувствую, Дженсен.

– Ничего, уж как-нибудь я выдавлю слезу, – решительно пообещал он.

Однако, когда девушки, закончив с гримом, отошли в сторону, чтобы дать ему время настроиться, Дженсен задумался. Представлять, что случилось что-нибудь плохое с родными, он категорически не желал. Неудачи в работе никогда не расстраивали его настолько, чтобы рыдать. Друзья его не предавали, домашние животные не умирали на его руках… Что же тогда?

Из коридора вдруг донесся громкий хохот Падалеки, и Дженсен невольно вспомнил Барни. Того самого похожего на Джареда парня, которого вспоминать совершенно не хотелось. Дженсен и сам не афишировал ориентацию на каждом углу и не стремился размахивать радужным флагом впереди колонны, но Барни был настоящим конспиратором. Наверное, поэтому Дженсен и не сразу сообразил, что он вовсе не натурал. За одно то, как Барни старательно скрывал от окружающих их роман и каждый совместный выход в свет, он заслуживал быть принятым в службу разведки без вступительных экзаменов. При этом он постоянно изводил Дженсена ревностью и скандалами. Дженсен и сам не понимал, что заставляло его так долго терпеть все эти нездоровые отношения, но он был влюблен и друзей, хором убеждавших его бросить бойфренда, посылал в пешее эротическое путешествие. Но однажды он, как в пошлом анекдоте, неожиданно вернувшись раньше со съемок, застукал Барни с другим. Надо было просто вышвырнуть придурка сразу же, но Дженсен зачем-то вознамерился выяснить, почему, словно сам факт предательства любимого человека принес ему недостаточно боли… Такого унижения он не переживал ни до, ни после. Барни вывалил на его голову столько дерьма, что хватило бы на десятерых. И про его сучный характер, и про то, какой он эгоист в постели, и что не уважает желание любовника не выходить из шкафа, постоянно рискуя его репутацией, и еще много чего. И все это в присутствии ошалевшего парня, с которым изменил бойфренду… Дженсен намного позже понял, что большинство этих обвинений преувеличены, надуманы, хотя доля правды в них все же присутствовала. Но тогда он был измучен после перелета, поэтому в какой-то момент нервы не выдержали, и он вытолкал обоих ублюдков за дверь, даже не дав возможности одеться, а затем, глотая злые слезы, напился до невменяемого состояния. После этого Дженсен долго не заводил никаких отношений вообще, предпочитая редкий секс со случайными партнерами. Так было намного проще, и он в конце концов привык.

– Шикарно! – раздался вопль Марка, и Дженсена вдруг потащили на подиум, освещенный со всех сторон яркими лампами.

В лицо бил слепящий свет, и, дотронувшись до щеки, Дженсен с удивлением ощутил влагу.

– Ах, как чудесно, как красиво ты плачешь, малыш, – мурлыкал Марк, без устали щелкая фотоаппаратом. – Кто-то разбил твое сердце, да?

– Нет, – зло буркнул Дженсен, чувствуя, что слезы начинают душить его еще сильнее.

Было стыдно, больно и хотелось сбежать отсюда подальше, но ему нужна была победа в этом чертовом шоу, так что приходилось терпеть.

Во время поездки в студию для первого «настоящего» эфира, после которого участников останется только девять, Дженсен прикидывал, чьи шансы на уход сегодня выше всего. Он, конечно, понятия не имел, как отработали остальные ребята, но в себе совершенно не сомневался, поэтому предположения строил на основе своих догадок и личных симпатий. Если бы судить дали ему, он бы, не задумываясь, выпер Алдиса, потому что тот порядком достал, кажется, уже всех, кроме терпеливого Колина и миролюбивого Тома. Но в этот расклад Дженсен слабо верил, потому что миром правил закон подлости, а американским ТВ – бурное помешательство на толерантности. Следующим логичным кандидатом был Майкл – ни кожи, ни рожи, зато харизмы через край, и как знать, может быть, ее хватило для удачного фото. Поэтому в уходе Розенбаума Дженсен тоже сомневался. Мэтт сразу выпадал из списка претендентов на вылет, вряд ли профессионал мог налажать во время своей съемки. Думать, что уйдет Брэдли или Колин, не хотелось – «свои», как-никак. Да и с Крисом Дженсен уже успел поладить. Том? Тот вел себя тихо все время, но черт знает, как он получился на снимке, а оценивать-то будут именно это. Йена бы Дженсен выгнал, только чтобы показать зазнайке, что весь мир вертится не вокруг его банковского счета, а Джареда – просто бы выгнал.

В итоге, Дженсен так и не пришел ни к какому выводу и решил, что делать ставок не будет. В первый раз нужно было прощупать почву и понять пристрастия судей.

Дэннил встретила их ехидной ухмылкой и быстро передала в руки гримеров, а потом все завертелось. По экрану пробежала уже знакомая заставка, и в кадре появилось лицо ведущей.

– Добрый вечер, дорогие телезрители! – бодро затрещала Дэннил, широко улыбаясь в главный объектив. – С вами я, Дэннил Харрис, и я рада приветствовать вас в эфире шоу «Я – фотомодель»! Те, кто находился с нами всю неделю, уже знают, чем занимались наши участники, а для присоединившихся сейчас я повторю – первым заданием для парней стала устроенная приглашенным фотографом Марком Пеллегрино фотосессия с общей темой «Эмоции». Ни я, ни вы, ни сами участники, ни, тем более, жюри конечных результатов этой съемки пока не видели, поэтому именно сейчас, в нашей студии откроется тайна, и мы узнаем, какие эмоции пришлось изображать нашим ребятам и как они справились со своей задачей. Не забывайте также и главное – участник, чью фотографию судьи сочтут самой неудачной, сегодня покинет шоу. Тот же, кто понравится жюри больше всего, получит небольшое поощрение. Но об этом позже.

Дженсен украдкой зевнул, пока камера не была направлена на него. Дэннил снова представила членов жюри тем зрителям, кто присоединился к программе впервые, и сообщила, что просматривать фотографии будут по очереди, на установленном в студии большом экране. Причем, изображаемую участником эмоцию объявят в самый последний момент, позволив судьям угадать ее по самому снимку.

Внезапно Дженсен вздрогнул, так как действо началось, и первым на экране отобразилось его фото.

– Дженсен постарался на славу! – оповестила Дэннил. – Но что же он хотел донести до нас своей мимикой?

– Грусть? – тут же предположила Женевьев, когда ей передали микрофон. – Если да, то вышло слегка нарочито. Я ему как-то не верю. Да и вообще настоящие мужчины не плачут!

«Вот же стерва!», – подумал Дженсен, сразу поняв, что маленькая брюнетка в дальнейшем может попортить ему немало крови.

– Возможно, тоска, – предположил Джеффри. – По себе могу сказать, выжать слезу на съемке – это процесс не из легких, Дженсен определенно молодец!

«Наш чувак», – мысленно отметил Дженсен.

– Я тоже согласен, что это тоска, – сказал Миша и больше никак комментировать фотографию не стал.

– Отлично, судьи высказали свои мнения, а теперь посмотрим, что же запланировал для Дженсена Марк… – Дэннил развернула белый конверт и громко объявила. – Печаль. Что ж, печаль у Дженсена получилась такой, что я сама бы расплакалась, если бы не макияж.

Все зааплодировали, и на экране появился следующий участник – Йен. И Дженсен замер с открытым ртом. Эмоция Соммерхолдера угадывалась на раз, поэтому судьи хором сообщили «Задумчивость», но вот образ… Представить богатенького пижона, часами с утра занимавшего ванную, чтобы поколдовать над прической, в образе нелепого ботаника, удавалось с трудом, но фотография подтверждала, что тот может быть и таким. В общем, похоже, Йен удивил не только Дженсена, но и всех присутствующих.

Следующим появился снимок Майкла, который Дженсен емко охарактеризовал «Осторожно: Идиот!». Однако судьи быстро договорились, что Розенбаум изображает любознательность, и Дэннил, вскрыв конверт, подтвердила их правоту.

Колина с его «страхом» раскололи быстро, Джаред с «радостью», по мнению Дженсена, чересчур бурной, тоже не стал камнем преткновения. Вот над Алдисом всем пришлось попотеть. Фотография определенно была удачной, Марк грамотно поставил свет и уловил позу, но эмоция угадывалась не сразу.

– Озадаченность? – ткнул пальцем в небо Миша.

– Недовольство, – предположила Женевьев.

– Презрение, – улыбнулся Джеффри. – Он словно говорит «Эй, вы, белые парни, я смотрю на вас, как на… кхм… белых парней».

Дженсен еле сдержал смешок: Морган нравился ему все больше и больше.

– Да, это презрение, – подтвердила Дэннил.

Следующим под прицел попал Мэтт. Красавчика засняли без рубашки, и Дженсен был уверен, что это – хитрый ход, чтобы покорить Женевьев. Или Мишу, по нему трудно было понять, кого он предпочитает видеть в своей постели. Но, в общем, Коэн не преминул блеснуть достоинствами своего тела, чем взбесил Дженсена сильнее обычного.

– Равнодушие? – предположил Джеффри, критично глядя на фото.

– Я тоже за «равнодушие», – на радость Дженсена, особого восторга в голосе брюнетки-фотографа не прозвучало.

– Поддержку коллег, – ухмыльнулся Миша. – Парень явно стоит весь такой из себя красивый и на все ему по фиг.

Дэннил развернула конверт и неожиданно замолчала, а потом произнесла с коварной улыбкой:

– А вот и нет, дорогие судьи. В этот раз вы ошиблись, и Мэтт у нас изображал раздражение.

Миша виновато развел руками, и на экране появилось следующее фото – Том. Его композицию Дженсен быстро обозвал в голове «Обидели мышку, написали в норку».

– Обида, – не стала оригинальной Женевьев, и все, включая Дэннил, ее поддержали.

Следующим оказался Брэдли, и его фотографию даже Дженсен счел удачной. Не зря парень во время самого первого эфира говорил, что красавчик – с фотки действительно игриво улыбалась «мечта всех старшеклассниц». Дженсен мысленно поставил Брэдли пятерку и гнусно посмеялся над сотнями телезрительниц, которые в этот момент наверняка влюбились в англичанина и помчались распечатывать плакаты с его смазливой рожей. Вот облом им будет, когда станет ясно, за какую команду тот играет!

– Кокетство, – объявила Дэннил то, что судьи тоже угадали на раз.

Последним появился снимок Криса. Жюри почти единодушно признало его эмоцию злостью или гневом, и ошибиться здесь было трудно. На фото Ковбой вышел так угрожающе, что Дженсен решил получше скрывать свою ориентацию от этого хренова неандертальца – вдруг еще поколотит!

– Итак, мы увидели все фотографии и можем с уверенностью заявить – первый блин для наших участников оказался вовсе не комом, а настоящим праздничным тортом! – снова взяла слово Дэннил. – Все были молодцами, все постарались и порадовали нас интересными образами, но теперь дело за жюри. Им предстоит нелегкий выбор: определить, кто же из этих красавцев мог отразить свою эмоцию и получше.

У Дженсена сердце зашлось в груди, когда жюри взяло пятиминутку для совещания, а канал запустил рекламу. Сразу захотелось пить, в туалет и чтобы Женевьев телепортировалась на другой край Земли. Дженсен был уверен, что выгонят кого-то из тех, чьи эмоции угадали сразу же, и он как раз входил в число таких «везунчиков». Поэтому до конца перерыва сидел, мысленно твердя «Только бы пронесло, только бы пронесло».

– Итак, наши судьи определились с решением, поэтому я передаю слово им! – сказала Дэннил, когда шоу снова вышло в эфир.

Первой со своего места поднялась Женевьев. Дженсену раньше казалось, что быть более напряженным он просто не может, но сейчас он напоминал себе туго сжатую пружину.

– Мы решили начать с приятного, – заговорила девушка, – и назвать участника, чью фотографию считаем самой успешной. В качестве приза он получит возможность позвонить домой и поговорить с родными. Этим счастливчиком сегодня становится… Брэдли Джеймс!

Все захлопали в ладоши, принявшись поздравлять Брэдли. Дженсен тоже улыбнулся парнишке, подумав, что его чары не прошли мимо Женевьев, значит, она в числе неудачниц, которым никогда не светит.

– Жен у нас сегодня в роли хорошего полицейского, а я побуду плохим, – взял слово Миша и, выдержав театральную паузу, сообщил. – Проект покидает Мэтт Коэн. Ничего личного, парень, но твою эмоцию никто не распознал, значит, ты облажался!

Дженсен снова вспомнил, как дышать, только через пару секунд. И тогда же накрыло осознанием: они выгнали Мэтта! Профессиональную модель, любимчика ведущей, у которого были все шансы дойти до финала. Дженсен совершенно растерялся, не понимая, как это могло произойти, но теперь стало ясно: проект не так прост, как казалось поначалу. И внушительное портфолио тут не является козырем.

Мэтт, холодно попрощавшись с участниками и жюри, покинул студию, Дэннил закончила эфир стандартным прощанием до следующей пятницы, а Дженсен все никак не мог прийти в себя.

– Скажи маме, чтобы она передала моей маме, что у нас все хорошо, – попросил Колин у Брэдли, когда того позвали в комнату, где можно было позвонить, а потом быстро поцеловал в губы.

Дженсен усмехнулся, парни пока что отлично держали дистанцию на камерах, а вот в их отсутствии позволяли себе вольности. Да и сейчас расслабились, только убедившись, что кроме Дженсена никто из участников их не видит. Сам он наконец нашел воду и жадно присосался к горлышку бутылки, когда на его плечо вдруг легла чья-то рука. Обернувшись, он увидел Джареда.

– Поздравляю! – радостно выпалил тот.

– И тебя! – кивнул Дженсен. – Неожиданно Мэтт ушел, правда?

– Коллинз – мужик! – ответил Джаред. – Явно не гонится за супермоделью, а хочет движухи на шоу.

– Ну, движуху мы ему устоим, – усмехнулся Дженсен.

– Ага. Ты, кстати, не парься из-за того, что Жен сказала. Ты на фотке просто охуенный!

– Тебя заводит вид плачущих парней? – Дженсен сам не понял, как это вырвалось, но забирать слова назад было поздно.

– Обычно нет, но если вдруг ты плачешь после оргазма, знай – меня не смутит.

В этот момент кто-то громко сообщил, что пора возвращаться в автобус, и Джаред, улыбнувшись напоследок, умчался по коридору, оставив Дженсена стоять с разинутым от возмущения ртом. Кажется, сейчас его недвусмысленно и очень нагло пытался склеить парень, который пока что вызывал у него только раздражение. Теперь же, когда Мэтта выгнали, Дженсен с уверенностью вписал нахала Падалеки на первое место в списке ненависти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/0p6g91pytxmy.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/9byfuigxeopa.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/b4flq0gmrg7c.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/6xp82lslpnvl.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/cs8dj4szbv3z.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/t75e28seksfo.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/a8b61hzk4wzh.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/xwlupg9esfda.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/0tjpaplqs864.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/j8f9rsx9csv4.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/927smbfsahdf.jpg)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/lkg7vo0dmpcv.jpg)

Солнечное, теплое воскресное утро было чудесным. Ровно до того момента, когда Джаред напомнил Дженсену об их очередном совместном дежурстве на кухне. В прошлый раз все прошло легко: Дженсен все время придумывал причины, чтобы отослать подальше надоедливого напарника. Но сегодня ему не повезло – оставшийся без своей «пары» Том решил примкнуть к ним третьим, выказав рвение исполнять любые поручения Дженсена. Поэтому пришлось терпеть неотступно торчавшего рядом Джареда.

– Никогда не думал, что готовить вместе завтрак окажется так романтично, – заметил тот, размешивая в большой миске тесто для оладий.

Дженсен застыл, уставившись на него в изумлении, и бекон, который он в это время держал, с размаху шлепнулся на сковороду, обдав его руки каплями раскаленного масла. Разразившись нецензурной тирадой, Дженсен поспешил к умывальнику и врубил холодную воду. Джаред бросился к нему.

– Ты как? Очень больно? – он выглядел действительно обеспокоенным, и Дженсен просто не мог на него сердиться.

– Жить буду, – улыбнулся он. – Но больше не пугай меня так.

– А что я такого сказал? – удивился Джаред. – Не любишь романтику?

– Нет, просто романтика у меня не очень ассоциируется с тобой, – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– Ты плохо меня знаешь, – проникновенно сообщил Джаред, придвинувшись к нему поближе. – Пока что…

– Дженс, я принес мазь от ожогов, – раздался за спиной голос Тома, о котором Дженсен успел напрочь забыть. – Покажи, что у тебя там.

От неожиданности они с Джаредом отскочили друг от друга, и Том с тюбиком в руке вклинился между ними.

– Да ерунда, не стоило беспокоиться, – смутился Дженсен, вдруг подумав, какой неженкой, должно быть, выглядит сейчас в глазах телезрителей, да и своих соседей тоже. – Само пройдет.

– А если для съемок потребуется крупный план руки? – резонно поинтересовался Том.

– Ты совершенно прав, – сдался Дженсен. – Спасибо за заботу.

– Не за что, – мягко улыбнулся Том, осторожно втирая средство в его кожу.

Дженсен привык считать всех манекенщиков ограниченными дылдами, которых интересуют только интриги и длина ног, но Том в пух и прах разбивал его предубеждения. Мало того, что он был самым начитанным и эрудированным из всей их разношерстной компании, он оказался еще и самым отзывчивым.

– Я бы тоже мог тебя намазать, – сообщил Джаред.

– Займись лучше оладьями, покормишь его потом с рук, – хмыкнул Том.

Дженсен лишь закатил глаза.

Под вечер Дженсен всерьез размышлял над дилеммой: убить ли ему Джареда, себя или выследить придурка Чада Мюррея, которому с какого-то перепугу поручили проводить кастинг. Это ж надо было умудриться взять в шоу Падалеки! Иногда Дженсен подумывал, не замочить ли под шумок посмеивавшегося над их перепалками Тома, но тот время от времени брал огонь на себя, отвлекая Джареда, так что он великодушно решил все же сохранить Уэллингу жизнь.

– Что будем готовить на ужин? – несмотря на то, что Дженсен постоянно был начеку, Джаред ухитрился подкрасться незамеченным и теперь прижимал его собой к дверному косяку, воспользовавшись едой как предлогом. – Оладьи, омлет и жареная картошка – я исчерпал все свои ресурсы, Дженс. Надежда осталась только на тебя.

– А Тома ты в расчет не берешь? – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Наверняка он может подкинуть парочку рецептов. Этот парень, кажется, знает все на свете.

– А вот и нет, – словно по волшебству, материализовался рядом Том. – Совсем не умею готовить. Ты разве забыл, как все дружно плевались в день, когда дежурили мы с Мэттом? Я лучше в диетах разбираюсь. Издержки профессии, сам понимаешь.

– Эх вы, оба вымахали под два метра, а толку? – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Ну что ж, придется профи взяться за дело. Смотрите и учитесь.

Он прошел на кухню, куда уже доставили заказанные им свежеиспеченные лепешки такос. Усадив Джареда за стойку, он вручил ему миксер и большую миску, а затем тоном заправского лектора начал перечислять, в каком порядке следует смешивать необходимые ингредиенты.

– Кока-кола? – удивленно перебил его Джаред.

– Именно! И если ты в точности выполнишь мои указания, то приготовишь один из вкуснейших пирогов в своей жизни, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Если что-то забудешь или запутаешься, лучше переспроси меня. Приступай.

– Ты такой секси, когда командуешь, – хмыкнул Падалеки, на этот раз заняв первое место не только в списке ненависти, но также среди кандидатов в покойники.

– А мне что делать? – спросил Том.

– Пока я буду жарить мясо, нарежешь мне овощи, я сейчас покажу, как надо. Ничего сложного, не волнуйся. Справишься?

– Конечно, я же не безрукий, – рассмеялся Том. – А что ты?..

– Одно слово. Фахитос, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Обещаю, после ужина вы все отдадитесь мне в рабство.

– Да я хоть сейчас… – начал было Джаред.

– Падалеки, еще одно слово – и ты труп. Смешивай гребаные яйца с сахаром и мукой и помалкивай! – рявкнул он и отвернулся.

В кухне воцарилась тишина. Дженсен видел, как Джаред обиженно дуется, а Том изо всех сил пытается скрыть смех, но все его мысли уже занимала готовка, которая всегда помогала расслабиться.

– Можно уже? – в который раз спросил Джаред с выражением вселенской скорби на лице.

– Проглот! Ты все время голодный! Куда в тебя столько лезет? – хмыкнул Дженсен, получая ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие от его мучений.

– Ну, я все-таки большой мальчик, – многозначительно приподнял брови тот.

– Ладно, – сдался он. – Надо же снять пробу.

Выложив горячую начинку на лепешку, он щедро полил ее соусами и сметаной, а затем отточенным до совершенства движением скрутил и вручил Джареду. Тот осторожно, словно опасаясь, подул на лепешку и откусил кусочек.

– Ооо! – только и смог простонать Джаред, после чего закрыл глаза и продолжил есть с таким видом, будто…

– Он сейчас кончит, – Том прочитал его мысли.

– Дааа, – не стал возражать Джаред, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. – Это… это просто… божественно!

– А я что говорил? – улыбнулся польщенный Дженсен.

– Детка! – проглотив последний кусочек, Джаред решительно шагнул к нему навстречу.

Дженсен невольно сделал шаг назад и уперся спиной в холодильник.

– Выходи за меня замуж, – Джаред практически вдавил его в дверцу.

– Что? – опешил он.

– Мало того, что ты красавчик, каких поискать, так еще и готовишь охренительно. Я просто не могу тебя упустить, – сообщил Джаред, почти касаясь его губ своими.

– Отвали от меня уже! – взбесился Дженсен. – Меня достали твои сомнительные комплименты, пошлые намеки и попытки снять меня. Я тебе не проститутка, ясно? Да ты вообще не в моем вкусе, придурок!

– А кто в твоем вкусе? – нахмурился тот, но все же отступил назад. – Может, Том? Или Крис?

– Бля, ты, кроме мозгов, еще и свой радар забыл захватить сюда? Да они же натуралы, это ясно как божий день. А теперь бери тарелки и катись накрывать на стол! Я не для того горбатился, чтобы все остыло!

– Дженс, тебе не кажется, что… – едва Джаред пулей вылетел их кухни, нерешительно начал Том, но запнулся под его взглядом.

– Нет, не кажется, – отрезал Дженсен. – А ты чего стоишь? Иди помоги ему лучше вместо того, чтобы устраивать тут скорую психологическую помощь.

– Да-да, конечно, как скажешь, – Том испарился вслед за Падалеки.

Дженсен прислонился лбом к прохладной дверце холодильника и застонал. Он и сам не понимал, что на него нашло. Джаред постоянно вторгался в его личное пространство, не только сейчас, но, видимо, в этот раз терпение Дженсена достигло критической точки. Постояв так с минуту, он сделал глубокий вздох и отправился в столовую. В конце концов, он тоже проголодался.

– Если бы я был по мужикам, я бы сделал тебе предложение, Дженс, – заявил Майкл, облизывая пальцы.

– И это ты даже не пробовал пирог, – заметил Том.

– Пирог? – простонал Колин, держась за живот. – Почему никто не предупредил, что будет еще и пирог? Я бы не налегал так на фахитос!

– Сюрприз, – хмыкнул Дженсен, поднявшись из-за стола, чтобы сходить в кухню за предметом обсуждения.

– Ну раз такое дело… Хоть я и не по мужикам, я все равно делаю тебе предложение!

– Занимай очередь за Джаредом, Майкл, – рассмеялся Дженсен, к которому от вкусной еды и кучи комплиментов его стряпне вернулось прежнее благодушие.

– Да-да, приятель, ты опоздал, – самодовольно хмыкнул Падалеки.

– Вечно длинноногие меня опережают, – притворно вздохнул Майкл.

Дженсен не стал дослушивать диалог и вышел из столовой. Через минуту он вернулся с подносом в руках и водрузил его в центр стола.

– Пирог «Черный»! Прошу любить и жаловать! – объявил он громко.

– Черный? – нахмурился Алдис. – Это как понимать?

– Чего? – Дженсен в недоумении уставился на него.

– Ты говоришь о пироге, словно он живой человек. Черный человек. И я пытаюсь понять, как это надо расценивать.

Воцарилась гробовая тишина. Брэдли уронил голову на руки. Йен закрыл лицо ладонью. Крис приоткрыл рот. Все остальные просто молча таращились на Алдиса.

– Да ты охренел! – Том вдруг подорвался с места и, подскочив к нему, за грудки выволок из-за стола. – Совсем уже крыша поехала!

– Что ты делаешь? – испуганно пробормотал Алдис.

– Ты всех заебал своими постоянными разговорами о расизме, дискриминации, нетолерантности и прочем дерьме! – Том тряхнул его. – Сколько уже можно?! Никто не обижал тебя, никто слова не сказал о твоем цвете кожи. Все только и делали, что шли на уступки, но ты продолжаешь талдычить одно и то же!

– Эй, Томми, отпусти его, – произнес Дженсен, но тот не услышал его или не подал вида.

– Разуй глаза и посмотри на цвет пирога, придурок! Он черный! Поэтому у него такое название! А вовсе не потому, что до Тринадцатой поправки к Конституции США темнокожие люди находились в рабстве!

– Тогда зачем он говорил в таком тоне? – насупился Алдис, указав на Дженсена.

Том выглядел так, словно сейчас совершит убийство. Видимо, это заметил не только Дженсен, потому что Крис с Колином подскочили со стульев и оттащили Уэллинга от греха подальше. Алдис удалился сам, бормоча что-то о судебном иске и гражданских правах.

– Пиздец, – емко подытожил Брэдли, и все лишь молча закивали, соглашаясь.

– А зря он свалил, не попробовав своего собрата, – заметил Джаред, который уже успел отрезать большой кусок пирога и теперь с аппетитом уплетал его. – Очень вкусно получилось. Не думал, что из такой дряни, как кока-кола, можно приготовить нечто стоящее.

– Надеюсь, производители колы не в спонсорах шоу, а то у продюсеров будут серьезные проблемы, – хмыкнул Йен.

– Знаешь, Дженс, я передумал, – заявил вдруг Майкл. – Лучше я сделаю предложение Томми. Как он на Алдиса попер! Я зауважал его еще больше.

Дженсен хотел что-то ответить, но не смог, потому что буквально согнулся пополам в приступе истерического хохота.

– Это не реалити-шоу, а какой-то театр абсурда, – покачал головой Колин.

Если бы Дженсен мог сейчас говорить, он бы обязательно выразил свое согласие.

Утро вторника началось в несусветную рань с громогласного «Подъем, котики!», принадлежавшего Дэннил. Она собрала всех в гостиной, чтобы представить нового фотографа – низенького Марка Шеппарда, с чьего лица ехидную ухмылку, казалось, невозможно было отодрать даже гвоздодером.

– Эта съемка продлится на протяжении двух дней, – сообщила Дэннил, когда все по очереди пожали руку Марку. – За один всех отснять не успеют.

Дженсен сразу подумал, что планируется что-то масштабное: судя по звукам с улицы, к дому подъезжал целый бронепоезд с инвентарем, который невидимые рабочие перетаскивали в студию через черный ход. Когда все разобрали конверты, оказалось, что Дженсена и вовсе будут снимать завтра, поэтому он совершенно не понимал, к чему нужно было будить всех сейчас. А стать пионером по жребию, в этот раз, выпало Майклу, но и ему приказали прийти в студию только через час.

Раз уж выспаться не удалось, Дженсен отправился погулять во дворе, огороженном высоким забором, а потом сыграл несколько партий в шахматы с Колином. Парнишка за неделю умудрился проиграть ему сотню баксов, но все равно стабильно предлагал проводить время за шахматной доской. Учитывая, что тереться в качалке с Джаредом, Крисом и Брэдли Дженсену хотелось меньше всего, показывать Лопоухому, кто здесь шахматный бог, было даже весело.

Однако к моменту, когда закончилась съемка Майкла, все как один собрались перед дверью в студию, снедаемые любопытством. Розенбаум вывалился в холл на дрожащих ногах, его глаза от ужаса стали такими огромными, что, казалось, будто на лице остались только они. Пробормотав себе под нос «Это… это пиздец!», Майкл умчался в ванную и заперся там. Оптимизма такая неожиданная реакция никому не прибавила, и Брэдли, которого по жребию должны были снимать следующим, пришлось заталкивать в студию чуть ли не пинками.

Все, кого фотографировали в этот день, до вечера были странно-тихими, и только Брэдли в итоге, лучась весельем, убеждал остальных, что ничего страшного с ними не сделают. Однако на следующее утро Дженсен все же шел в студию с опаской.

Внутри оказалось непривычно много народу, среди которого Дженсен не увидел уже знакомых девочек-гримеров. Зато быстро высмотрел Марка – тот заглядывал за штору, которой зачем-то перегородили помещение, и с кем-то тихо переговаривался. Пока Дженсен ждал, когда фотограф, наконец, обратит на него внимание, к нему подошел неизвестный парень и, быстро бросив «Я Джейк, я буду на тебе рисовать», усадил его в крутящееся кресло.

Дженсен только пожал плечами – рисовать так рисовать. Правда, внутри все равно скреблось недоверие: что же такого мог нарисовать этот Джейк, отчего Майкл и остальные вчера вели себя так, будто обделались во время съемки.

Джейк возился с ним больше часа. За это время Дженсен едва не натер мозоль на заднице и жутко разозлился оттого, что ему не позволили смотреть на себя в зеркало, пока гример не закончит. Марк простоял над душой почти все время, изредка бросая Джейку «Теперь добавь больше синего, а теперь – зеленого». Неизвестность пугала и бесила одновременно, под конец Дженсен уже уверился, что снимать его будут в образе Халка.

К тому же из-за ширмы постоянно раздавались странные звуки, идентифицировать которые никак не получалось, но когда Джейк наконец закончил, и Марк буквально потащил Дженсена к перегородке, он резко затормозил и вырвался, отскочив от фотографа на приличное расстояние.

– Я хочу на себя посмотреть, – упрямо сообщил он.

– Да брось, мы и так долго провозились, но вышло супер, поверь, сладенький, – ухмыльнулся Шеппард.

– Тогда я хочу узнать, что там, – Дженсен покосился в сторону ширмы.

– Так сейчас и узнаешь, – широко улыбнулся фотограф, и по его знаку несколько рабочих убрали перегородку.

За ней оказалась высокая клетка, в которой томился павлин. И Дженсен увидел его как раз в момент, когда птица распушила свой удивительно красивый хвост, и все в студии засмеялись.

– Красавчик, правда? – напомнил о себе Марк. – Вы с ним сейчас как братья-близнецы: оба – красавчики. Фото будет чудным!

Дженсен сложил два плюс два и понял, что на лице ему нарисовали павлиний окрас. Однако сразу за озарением пришла другая мысль: парни после съемок были напуганы. Значит, птица опасна. Что она могла делать? Клеваться, царапаться? Интересно, павлины могут заклевать до смерти?!

– Парни, выпускаем пташку! – скомандовал Марк, и клетку открыли. – Сюда.

Он подтащил Дженсена к заготовленному для съемки подиуму, туда же ребята – по всей видимости, дрессировщики – подвели и птицу. С пару секунд Дженсен с опаской смотрел на павлина, а павлин – на Дженсена, а затем Шеппард, уже успевший вооружиться камерой, приказал:

– Ну-ка, обними его.

Дженсен не сразу сообразил, что фотограф обращается к нему, а не к птице. Обнимать павлина не хотелось, Дженсен его боялся.

– А если он выклюет мне глаз? – уточнил он.

– Тогда руководству шоу придется раскошелиться на хирургическую операцию и глазной протез, а тебе – забыть о карьере фотомодели, сладенький, – усмехнулся Марк и повторил. – Давай, обними его.

– Не хочу, – Дженсен понимал, что ведет себя как ребенок, но если Майкл и остальные вчера позволили этой животине себя исклевать, то он к такой жертве готов не был.

– А придется, – хмыкнул Шеппард. – Или мне позвонить Дэнни и сказать, что ты уходишь с проекта?

Чертыхнувшись, Дженсен подошел к павлину, опустился на корточки рядом с ним и, зажмурившись, приобнял, чуть коснувшись гладких перьев. Птица заворчала, зашевелилась, но Дженсен надеялся, что Марк успел наделать удачных кадров.

– Нет, так не пойдет, – фыркнул фотограф. – У нас фотосессия «В гармонии с природой», а не «Мама, роди меня обратно!». Возьми Фицджеральда на руки.

– Что? На руки? – Дженсен удивленно заморгал и только потом спохватился. – Фицджеральда?

– Да. Ты посмотри на него! Разве такому красавцу можно дать менее гордую кличку?

– Я его не подниму.

– Поднимешь, куда ты денешься.

– Нет, я не смогу! Он, наверное, весит в два раза больше меня, – принялся отбрехиваться Дженсен.

– Ты плохо учил зоологию в школе, сладенький, – осадил его Шеппард. – Больше тебя весят страусы, а павлины – не больше сытой кошки. Так что живо взял его на руки и перестал тянуть мое время, мне снимать еще троих сегодня!

Голос фотографа из приторного неожиданно стал таким грозным, что Дженсен вмиг подхватил птицу, стараясь, чтобы ее клюв находился как можно дальше от его лица, и снова зажмурился.

– Открой глаза! – разъяренно заорал Шеппард. – Это всего лишь долбаный павлин, а не Фредди Крюгер! Давай, работай уже, остолоп!

Почему-то этот неприятный тон подействовал. Дженсен удобнее перехватил птицу, понимая, что если сломает хотя бы одно перо в ее хвосте, то раскошеливаться будет уже не руководство шоу, а он сам, и повернулся к фотографу.

Где-то вдалеке слышался стрекот работавшей камеры, Марк не мешкал ни секунды, а Дженсен завороженно смотрел в глаза Фицджеральду, надеясь, что хотя бы один из них сейчас не выглядит как перепуганный придурок.

Дженсен пытался убедить себя, что все же получился на фото удачно, но ситуация с уходом Мэтта все равно заставляла волноваться перед завтрашним эфиром. Раз уж Джаред вынудил его признать свою ориентацию перед телезрителями, можно было перестать стесняться и пойти снимать стресс в сауне, но Дженсен не делал этого раньше не только из-за того, что у него вставало при виде голых мужских задниц, но и потому, что плохо переносил жару. Поэтому, немного поколебавшись, он взял плавки и направился в бассейн.

Прохладная хлорированная вода действовала успокаивающе. Он опустился под нее с головой и вынырнул, шумно отплевываясь. А потом вся так называемая «терапия» полетела к чертям собачьим, потому что прямо перед ним, на противоположном бортике, наскоро раздевался Падалеки.

– Тебе обязательно появляться именно тогда, когда мне хорошо? – рявкнул Дженсен.

– Если ты хотел подрочить в бассейне, я могу отвернуться, хотя и считаю, что это эгоистично – не тебе одному в нем плавать, – усмехнулся Джаред.

– Катись ты!

Падалеки пожал плечами и стянул футболку через голову, показывая, что если и покатится, то только в воду.

И сейчас Дженсен даже обрадовался, что сам уже находится в воде. Потому что Джаред, как и гребаный Барни в свое время, был хорош. Часы в качалке он точно тратил не напрасно, и, разглядывая его мускулистый торс, грудь, покрытую темными волосами и сильные руки, Дженсен вдруг понял, что возбуждается. Совершенно иррационально заводится, рассматривая парня, которого скорее бы утопил, чем трахнул.

– Не волнуйся, – мягко сказал Джаред. – Бассейн большой, я буду плавать у своего бортика.

– Я не волнуюсь, – хрипло ответил Дженсен, понимая, что сам уже вряд ли сдвинется с места, пока Джаред не уйдет.

Тот плавно сполз в воду и, противореча своим же словам, в несколько мощных гребков добрался до Дженсена.

– Не волнуешься, значит?

– Греби отсюда.

– Тебе обязательно быть таким козлом? – незлобно спросил Джаред.

– А тебе непременно нужно до меня докапываться? – фыркнул Дженсен. – В доме есть еще семь человек, почему я?

– Дай подумаю, – начал перечислять Джаред. – Брэдли и Колин – мимо, сам понимаешь, Йен – заносчивая задница, Крис сразу же даст мне в табло, а оно мне дорого, с Томом я, вероятно, усну где-то на второй фразе разговора, Алдис не в моем вкусе, мулаты – да, но темнокожие… А Майкл скорее всего поржет и не поверит в серьезность моих намерений. Так что остаешься только ты.

– Значит, меня ты выбрал от безысходности? – криво ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

– Нет, потому что ты секси и крепкий орешек. А я, знаешь ли, люблю раскалывать орешки…

– Зубы сломать не боишься?

– Не-а. Знаешь, у меня есть одна традиция. Я всегда добиваюсь того, чего хочу, – Джаред был предельно серьезен.

– Кажется, мне придется разрушить твою традицию, – процедил Дженсен.

Джаред подвинулся ближе. Дженсен понимал – еще один шаг, и тот почувствует, насколько сильно сейчас член Дженсена не согласен со словами своего владельца. Долбаное воздержание, чтоб его!

– Я бы не был так уверен, Дженсен, – усмехнулся Джаред и в одно мгновение вдруг подплыл совсем близко, оперся руками о бортик по обе стороны от его тела, но все же не касался, слава тебе господи.

Однако когда он вдруг наклонился, совсем близко, Дженсен пожалел, что под водой удар по яйцам не выйдет таким эффектным. А потом запаниковал: кругом камеры, а этот двинутый, кажется, всерьез собирался его поцеловать.

– Зря ты не снял линзы, – неожиданно сказал Джаред, пристально посмотрев ему в глаза. – Испортятся от воды.

А затем отстранился и вылез из бассейна. Дженсен не повернулся, пока не услышал звук мокрых шлепков по кафелю. Джаред ушел, и только тогда Дженсен снова обрел возможность нормально дышать и мыслить.

Он совершенно не понимал, что с ним происходит, но рядом с Джаредом все начинало идти не так, валиться из рук, и вообще он становился полным кретином, за что готов был уже поставить на первое место в списке ненависти самого себя. Поэтому вечером Дженсен решил держаться подальше от Падалеки. Пока тот вместе с Майклом и Крисом оккупировал гостиную, играя в «Бога Войны» на плэйстэйшн, Дженсен просочился на улицу, где наткнулся на Йена, смачно затягивавшегося сигаретой.

– Хочешь? – тот сразу же протянул ему пачку, и Дженсен не стал отказываться.

– Это хоть разрешено? – спросил он, прикуривая от сигареты Йена.

– Хрен знает, вещи проверяли, и сигареты никто не стал конфисковывать. Я бы сдох без них, – пожал плечами тот.

– Да, – Дженсен выпустил дым изо рта, наблюдая, как он медленно растворяется в прохладном вечернем воздухе.

Сигареты успокаивали лучше, чем неудачный поход в бассейн, поэтому Дженсен даже почувствовал симпатию к Соммерхолдеру.

– У меня, кстати, есть одна идея, – заговорщицки начал Йен, видя, что Дженсен не собирается от него сбегать. – Хочу приплатить секьюрити, чтобы свозили меня сегодня в клуб. Кажется, я в этом доме просто стухну со скуки!

– Они тебя пошлют! – расхохотался Дженсен.

– Спорим, не пошлют? – улыбнулся тот. – Деньги правят миром, детка!

– Да, но здесь миром правят драконовы законы Дэннил.

– Ну, мы можем проверить мою теорию прямо сейчас, – Йен указал кончиком сигареты на прохаживавшегося вдоль забора охранника. – Если прокатит, поедешь со мной?

– Да, – не задумываясь, ответил Дженсен.

Развеяться и правда было бы неплохо. Йен, подмигнув ему, затоптал окурок и направился к секьюрити.

Дженсен не мог слышать, о чем они говорили, но, судя по тому, как менялись эмоции на лице Соммерхолдера, на толщину его кошелька тут всем было наплевать. В итоге, после десятиминутной беседы Йен прошел мимо него в дом, бросив на ходу «Ненавижу рыжую сучку!».

Дженсен улыбнулся, догадавшись, что поездка в клуб отменяется.

Следующего эфира Дженсен побаивался не на шутку. Он практически убедил себя, что его снимок получился неудачным, и надеяться оставалось лишь на то, что кто-нибудь другой вышел на фото еще хуже. Слабое утешение, конечно, поэтому приветственный треп Дэннил он прослушал, нервно поглядывая то на жюри, то на своих собратьев по несчастью.

– Итак, тема сегодняшнего выпуска: «В гармонии с природой»! – выдернул его из мучительных переживаний звонкий голос ведущей. – Давайте узнаем, насколько нашим участникам удалось слиться с природой.

Когда на экране появилось фото Майкла, Дженсен почувствовал озноб. Леопард! А он еще из-за павлина переживал. Бедняге Розенбауму не повезло намного больше, но при этом выглядел тот вполне достойно. Теперь Дженсену стало еще страшнее, чем раньше.

– Майкл немного скован, как по мне, – заявила Дэннил, ослепительно улыбнувшись.

Дженсен задохнулся от возмущения, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не предложить нахалке самой пообниматься с леопардом, а потом уже выпендриваться.

– Это все потому, что мои мысли были заняты тем, как бы не обделаться при всех, – со смехом парировал Майкл. – Надо было выпить с Ахиллесом на брудершафт, чтобы расслабиться, но я как-то не додумался в тот момент.

– А я считаю, что из Майкла вышел отличный хищник, подстать Ахиллесу, – с улыбкой заметил Джеффри.

– От них обоих так и веет опасностью, – поддакнула Женевьев.

– Что ж, тогда перейдем к следующему участнику, – Дэннил повернулась к экрану. – О! Я смотрю, Брэдли повезло намного больше, ведь игуаны, в отличие от леопардов, травоядны.

– Это точно, – рассмеялся тот. – К счастью, мне не пришлось рисковать жизнью в процессе съемок.

– Тут скорее пришлось бояться зверюшке, – вздохнула Дэннил. – Блюда из игуаны пользуются большой популярностью. Бедное животное так и замерло от ужаса…

– Хочу заметить, что в процессе съемок, а также после них ни одно животное не пострадало, – с улыбкой вмешался Миша.

– Разумеется! Ведь Марк Шеппард не зря считается профессионалом экстра-класса в зоосъемке. Поэтому мы с любопытством и нетерпением ожидаем следующей фотографии, – Дэннил изящно исправила свою оплошность. – И что тут у нас? Алдис гипнотизирует взглядом лягушку. Почему ты не захотел взять эту маленькую и симпатичную зверушку в руки?

– А вдруг она ядовитая? – возмутился Алдис. – Нет, спасибо! Мне пока дорога моя жизнь. Кроме того, лягушки вызывают бородавки!

Дженсен, не сдержавшись, рассмеялся. Кто бы мог подумать, что взрослый парень верит в детские сказки. Однако его фото позволило Дженсену немного успокоиться. Вряд ли они с Фитцджеральдом выглядели хуже.

– Что смешного? – повернулся к нему Алдис. – У тебя наверняка было неопасное животное, не то что у меня!

– Наука давным-давно доказала, что безобидные лягушки тут не при чем, – вмешался Том. – Бородавки – заболевание, вызванное вирусом папилломы человека.

– Том решил произвести впечатление на жюри своей эрудированностью, – быстро сказала Дэннил, пока Алдис не успел ответить. – Но наши беспристрастные судьи будут оценивать лишь фото. Итак, что же может показать им наш умник?

Изображение на экране сменилось, и Дженсен увидел Тома в обнимку с еще одной игуаной, только более крупной и темной, чем у Брэдли.

– Том демонстрирует нам, что он в детстве любил ходить в зоопарк и фоткаться там со зверюшками, – оскалилась в улыбке Дэннил. – У меня у самой таких снимков куча.

– Не будь так строга, – снова подал голос Джеффри. – Мало кто горел бы жаждой единения с гигантской ящерицей.

– Это да, – согласилась она. – Но ведь не каждый претендует на главный приз нашего шоу. Никто не обещал, что будет легко.

Снимок Йена, появившийся на экране после ее слов, вызвал лишь всеобщий вздох восхищения. Дженсен в который раз удивился тому, как преображается для камеры заносчивый Соммерхолдер. Лишь за то, как он бесстрашно обнимал пантеру, он уже заслуживал уважения. Судьи рассыпались в похвалах, и даже Дэннил не придумала, чем подколоть Соммерхолдера. Дженсен не сомневался, что главный приз уйдет именно к Йену.

Впрочем, его уверенность несколько поколебалась, когда он увидел Криса с орлом, сидевшим на его руке. Вот уж точно гордая птица, не чета ему самому. Дженсен окончательно уверился, что является одним из главных кандидатов на вылет, и приуныл.

– Крис так суров на этой фотографии, что мне страшно ее комментировать, еще заклюет, – заметила Дэннил.

– Ну что ты, я уверена, Крис – настоящий джентльмен, – улыбнулась Женевьев.

– И настоящий хищник! – с маниакальным блеском в глазах подхватил Миша.

Следующим на экране появился Колин, сжимавший в руке большущего омара. Дженсен поежился, глядя на здоровенные клешни.

– Что это? Мне кажется, или бедное животное пытается удрать? – поинтересовалась Дэннил.

– Не думаю. Я не любитель морепродуктов, так что Зойдбергу абсолютно ничего не грозило, поверьте, – со смехом парировал Колин.

– Колин – молодец! Если бы мне дали этого Зойдберга в руки, я бы с криками убежала, – заметила Женевьев. – Именно поэтому я предпочитаю находиться по другую сторону камеры.

Когда пришла очередь Дженсена, он в первый момент даже зажмурился, но потом все же рискнул взглянуть на свое фото и, как ни странно, остался доволен. Во всяком случае, на снимке явного испуга на лице у него не было.

– А здесь у нас сразу два павлина, – прокомментировала Дэннил. – Такое ощущение, будто они сейчас начнут меряться, чей хвост красивее.

– Именно об этом я и подумала, – вставила Женевьев. – Дженсену удачно подобрали образ. Нарочитый красавчик – самое оно!

Дженсен лишь широко улыбнулся в ответ, радуясь, что Женевьев не может прочитать его мысли.

– Мы с Фитцджеральдом привыкли быть в центре внимания, – потупив глаза, ответил он. – Но это не так-то просто, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Ведь рано или поздно появится павлин, у которого перья будут ярче и хвост пушистее.

– Ты чертовски прав, приятель! – Джеффри хлопнул по столу ладонью и расхохотался.

– Ну и завершает сегодняшний показ Джаред, – объявила Дэннил, и по залу пронесся восхищенный шепот. – Да не один, а в компании с альбиносом тигрового питона!

Дженсен почувствовал, как по коже бегут мурашки. Джаред, конечно, смотрелся очень эффектно с голым торсом, на котором вольготно расположилась ползучая тварь. Дженсен даже позавидовал такому бесстрашию. И хотя он далеко не в первый раз видел полуголого Падалеки, это отнюдь не мешало ему наслаждаться зрелищем. Впрочем, заметив насмешливый взгляд Джареда, он тут же принял скучающий вид.

– Джаред решил пойти ва-банк, покорив наших судей отличной фигурой, – заметила Дэннил.

– Я так предсказуем? – Джаред развел руками и ухмыльнулся.

– А ты не боялся повторить участь Мэтта, у которого эта уловка не сработала?

– Когда Нагайна обвила мою шею, вся жизнь пронеслась у меня перед глазами, и совершенно не осталось времени на прочие размышления, – рассмеялся Джаред. – И, кроме того, мне кажется, что кое-кого я все же впечатлил.

Дженсен поджал губы и демонстративно отвернулся от него.

– Еще бы! Такая смелость не может не впечатлить, – восторженно заметила Женевьев, кокетливо поправив прическу.

Дженсен, вспыхнув, тут же поставил самого себя наверх списка ненависти за глупость и самомнение. Однако пока жюри совещалось, он успел прийти в себя и даже почти поверил в то, что не вылетит сегодня.

– Итак, традиционно начнем с хорошего, – Миша взял микрофон в руки. – Мы долго выбирали между Йеном и Крисом, но в итоге все же решили присудить победу в сегодняшнем конкурсе нашему гордому орлу. И в качестве приза он получает возможность взять с собой в дом самую ценную для него вещь – его гитару.

– Правда?! – Крис едва не подпрыгнул. – Мне привезут мою крошку?!

– Ее уже привезли, – ответила Дэннил, и по ее знаку две девушки вынесли и вручили Кейну футляр с гитарой.

– Ребята, вы лучшие! – заявил Крис, бережно прижимая инструмент к груди. – Я так скучал по моей девочке.

– Ну а теперь грустная часть, – поднялась с места Женевьев. – Все парни постарались, кто больше, кто меньше, но фотографии получились весьма эффектные. И все же один из вас покинет наше шоу навсегда. После долгих споров мы решили, что этим участником станет Алдис Ходж.

– Это почему еще? – уставился на нее Алдис.

– Лейтмотивом этой фотосессии было единение человека и зверя, в некотором роде доверие друг к другу. И это есть у всех, кроме тебя. Именно поэтому мы считаем, что ты не справился.

– Ну да, ведь только мне дали ядовитую жабу, и мне пришлось рисковать жизнью!

– Конечно, лезть в пасть к пантере по сравнению с твоей участью было совершенно безопасно, – хмыкнул Йен.

– И обниматься со змеей, зная, что она может тебя придушить, – поддакнул Джаред.

– Я этого так не оставлю, мой адвокат еще свяжется со студией, – заявил оскорбленный Алдис, прежде чем покинуть студию.

Дэннил с судьями еще что-то обсуждали, но Дженсен уже расслабился и отключил внимание, улыбаясь в камеру и мечтая лишь об одном – добраться до своей постели.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/al5ze47pxavs.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/6j478xdzfzh3.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/qt2rwue5flxb.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/902qajnh4zow.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/7i4shmj4rd3s.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/lxfbgity09bm.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/7r9p13ufgwlk.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/3k0h47bs5b0e.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/a4gfd1oiosxk.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/752r1uf74e3r.jpg)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/8ni7o349sb2s.jpg)

Как оказалось, эфир вымотал не только Дженсена, и по приезду домой все дружной толпой отправились по спальням.

– Интересно, если мы закатим пьянку в честь ухода Алдиса, это будет очень нетолерантно? – поинтересовался Майкл, поднимаясь по лестнице.

– Нет, просто по-человечески некрасиво, – покачал головой Том. – Хоть он и достал всех порядком, но это будет уже перебор.

– Ты точно работал в модельном бизнесе? – удивленно хмыкнул Дженсен. – Я думал, там таких не бывает.

– Да, – улыбнулся Том. – Но ты не первый, кто говорит мне, что я слишком наивный для него.

– Скорее слишком добрый, – покачал головой он, открывая дверь в спальню.

Все кровати по традиции были застелены чистыми простынями, и вещей Алдиса уже не было – работники шоу реагировали оперативно. Колин сразу же начал перетаскивать свои пожитки поближе к бойфренду.

– Наконец-то, – тихо сказал Брэдли, укладываясь в постель.

– Ты как маленький, – рассмеялся Морган и, усевшись на краешек кровати, взъерошил его волосы.

Дженсен невольно отвел глаза – слишком уж интимной была эта, по сути, довольно невинная сцена – и тут же столкнулся взглядом с Джаредом. Он вдруг ощутил себя в высшей степени неловко. Пока Алдис находился с ними, англичане вели себя крайне сдержанно, но сейчас, в присутствии «своих», не считали нужным контролировать сияющие взгляды и постоянные, якобы случайные, прикосновения. И ведь у него тоже могло быть это, стоило лишь протянуть руку – Джаред совершенно не скрывал, что ждет его согласия. Дженсену казалось, что он может осязать, каким наэлектризованным стал воздух в спальне.

– Спокойной ночи, – произнес он в никуда и быстро отвернулся лицом к стене.

Джаред громко вздохнул, а Брэдли закашлялся, явно скрывая смех.

– Спокойной ночи, – мягко ответил Колин и потушил свет.

Не успел Дженсен обрадоваться тому, что с разговорами о притеснении и расизме покончено, как появился новый раздражающий фактор. Весьма неожиданный, потому что прежде Крис не вызывал ни у кого таких негативных эмоций, но теперь все, кажется, стали приходить к выводу, что наградить Кейна гитарой было коварным планом судей, направленным на то, чтобы свести с ума всех остальных участников.

Крис начал петь с самого утра. К обеду в доме не осталось никого, кто бы всей душой не возненавидел кантри. К вечеру самые отчаянные продолжали резаться в приставку или читать, но Дженсен не относился к их числу. Завидуя чужой выдержке, он вышел на крыльцо, мечтая оказаться где-нибудь подальше от этого любительского концерта. Выяснилось, что схожее желание появилось не у него одного – на улице уже дымил сигаретой Йен.

– Боже, я готов самолично подарить этому деревенщине студию звукозаписи и оплатить международный тур, лишь бы он заткнулся прямо сейчас! – недовольно пробормотал Соммерхолдер, протягивая Дженсену пачку и зажигалку.

Дженсен усмехнулся: да уж, кантри сильно отличалось от клубной музыки, к которой, должно быть, привык Йен.

– Надеюсь, его батарейка до завтра сядет, – сказал он, прикуривая.

Словно в противовес его словам Крис в доме запел громче, и теперь его стало слышно даже на улице.

– Мне кажется, это никогда не закончится! – закатил глаза Йен. – Он же пиарится. Думает, что если будет петь круглосуточно, то какой-нибудь продюсер непременно увидит и захочет продвигать его карьеру после шоу.

– Думаешь, так теперь будет каждый день?

– Уверен. Такие, как он, идут до конца. Но я эти серенады терпеть не намерен.

– Он фотогеничен, может задержаться надолго, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – Так что привыкай. Глядишь, потом будем хвастаться всем, что были в числе первых фанатов.

– Фотогеничность можно легко подпортить, – Йен резким движением затушил сигарету в пепельнице и, повернувшись, посмотрел на него, заговорщицки ухмыляясь. – У меня есть с собой одна штуковина. Намажешь ее на лицо, и весь следующий день ты – сеньор Помидор.

Дженсен опешил от такой откровенности и тут же покосился в висевшую под крышей камеру. Кажется, телезрителям повезло стать свидетелями первой попытки заговора на шоу. Вот только Дженсен не понимал, с чего вдруг Йен решил делиться с ним своими планами. Пара совместных перекуров – это еще не повод для близкой дружбы, хотя, судя по всему, Соммерхолдер считал иначе.

– Я подмешаю ему в пену для бритья накануне очередной съемки, а ты постоишь на стреме, окей? – продолжил Йен.

– Я не буду в это ввязываться, – сразу же замотал головой Дженсен. – И тебе не советую.

– Но тогда придется вечность терпеть это гребаное кантри!

– Я пас, – повторил Дженсен.

– Я почему-то думал, что ты хочешь победить, – криво ухмыльнулся Йен. – А, оказывается, ты честный простачок. Простачки на подобных проектах долго не держатся, знаешь ли…

– Я хочу победить, – ответил Дженсен. – И готов уделать всех, стоя перед камерой. Но рисковать здоровьем человека ради победы я не стану.

– Брось, это же ерунда! – отмахнулся Йен. – Ну, почешется немного… Переживет.

– Я уже сказал – нет, – отрезал Дженсен и, потушив сигарету, вернулся в дом.

Крис притормозил с кантри и теперь, кажется, устроил концерт по заявкам. Он пел что-то мелодичное и романтичное, и Дженсен улыбнулся, подумав, что, наверняка, это было пожеланием Колина или Брэдли.

Он поднялся в спальню, надеясь, что повел себя правильно с Йеном и завоевал еще больше симпатий телезрителей. Однако все мысли тут же вымело из головы, когда он наткнулся на раздраженного Падалеки.

– Что, любишь бабло, да, Дженс?! – с места в карьер начал тот.

– Чего?

– Ты теперь трешься с этим денежным мешком. Только не говори, что тебя привлекают его личные качества, а не объем кошелька…

– Тебе-то что? – нахмурился Дженсен.

Он прекрасно понимал, «что». Падалеки ревновал и даже не скрывал этого.

– Ничего, – фыркнул тот. – Просто думал, что у тебя есть вкус, но ошибся. Да, и, кстати, по-моему, он не по этой части…

– И без тебя знаю! – нервно выпалил Дженсен. – И вообще тебя меньше всего касается, с кем я трусь и какой у меня вкус.

– Ну да, – натянуто улыбнулся Джаред. – Крепкий орешек, я помню. Только если Йен теперь твой новый друг – это фиговый друг.

– Слушай, мне даже мама с папой не указывали, с кем дружить, с седьмого класса, – Дженсен почувствовал, что начинает злиться. – Ты не слишком ли много на себя берешь?

– Считай, что это был совет, – хмуро ответил Джаред и направился к выходу из спальни. – Надеюсь, ты не прибежишь потом плакаться, когда этот парень подсыплет какую-нибудь дрянь в твою пену для бритья.

Он демонстративно хлопнул дверью. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, взглянув на себя в зеркало. Нет, то, что Падалеки подслушал их с Йеном разговор, не напрягало. Падалеки просто бесил – весь, целиком. И еще больше бесило то, что Дженсен, как ни старался, не мог оставаться к нему совершенно равнодушным.

На следующий день Йен даже не заикался о своем коварном плане, и Дженсен с облегчением посчитал, что тот забыл об этой дурацкой затее. Насколько он оказался наивным, Дженсен понял утром понедельника, когда, спускаясь в столовую, услышал разъяренный вопль Криса:

– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?!

Он застыл на месте, надеясь, что это вовсе не то, о чем он подумал. Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться.

– Отвали, неандерталец! – огрызнулся Йен.

– Я тебе покажу неандертальца!

Послышался шум возни, что-то с грохотом упало, возможно, полка, и Дженсен не стал дольше медлить. Он в несколько прыжков очутился внизу лестницы и сразу же наткнулся на Джареда с Томом, хохочущих над какой-то историей, которую им в лицах рассказывал Майкл.

– Значит, закидываю я ее ноги себе на плечи…

– Пойдемте со мной! – перебил его Дженсен, схватив за руку стоявшего ближе всех Джареда. – Быстрее!

– Что случилось, Дженс? – Падалеки крепко сжал его ладонь.

– Крис с Йеном дерутся в ванной! – ответил Дженсен и, не оглядываясь, побежал наверх, по топоту за спиной поняв, что остальные последовали за ним.

Когда они ворвались в ванную, их взглядам открылась весьма живописная картина. Несмотря на одинаковый рост, Крис ухитрился схватить Йена за горло и прижать к стене так, что тот беспомощно болтал ногами в воздухе, но при этом сумел вцепиться в волосы Кейна и буквально норовил вырвать их в попытке освободиться.

– Дженс, Джей, держите Криса, мы с Томом берем на себя Йена, – Майкл сориентировался первым.

Хотя ванная и была просторной, но все же тесноватой для шестерых, поэтому им понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы растащить дерущихся в стороны.

– Пустите меня! – взревел Крис, отчаянно дергаясь в их руках. Дженсен всерьез опасался, что они с Джаредом могут не удержать его. – Я убью этого пидораса!

– Ты труп, деревенщина, – прохрипел Йен, пытаясь вырваться. – Помяни мое слово, ты покойник!

– Что случилось?! – в дверях возник Колин.

– Ваши вопли слышны на весь дом, – сказал стоявший за его спиной Брэдли.

– Я застал этого ублюдка, когда он пытался подсыпать что-то в мою пену для бритья! – ответил Крис чуть спокойнее, чем раньше, но Дженсен и Джаред, переглянувшись, пришли к молчаливому согласию не отпускать его пока. – Думаю, он хотел меня отравить.

– Параноик, тебе лечиться надо! – заявил Йен. – Если еще не поздно, в чем я лично сильно сомневаюсь…

– Ты хотел меня отравить! – упрямо повторил Крис, зверея на глазах.

– Прекрати! – вмешался Дженсен. – Не хотел он тебя отравить!

– А ты откуда знаешь? – недобро прищурился Кейн.

– Действительно, откуда ты знаешь? – ехидно поддакнул Джаред.

– Потому что ни один приз не стоит того, чтобы сесть в тюрьму за убийство, – тут же нашелся Дженсен, похолодев от того, что едва не выдал себя. Проклятье!

– Пусть так, но наверняка это не витаминная добавка, а какое-то дерьмо, – мрачно ответил Крис. – Ладно, все, отпустите меня, я не буду больше бросаться на эту тварь.

– Только попробуй, я тебя по судам затаскаю, – пригрозил ему Соммерхолдер.

Кейн никак не отреагировал на эти слова. Он молча вышел из ванной и стал спускаться по лестнице.

– Что? – выкрикнул Йен в ответ на молчаливый вопрос всех остальных. – Да не собирался я его травить. Всего лишь безобидная шутка, ничего особенного.

– Еще одна такая шутка – и я тебя лично оприходую, – сказал Майкл, отпустив его. – Думаю, Крис с удовольствием ко мне присоединится. А может, и еще кто-нибудь. Я доступно изъясняюсь?

– Вполне, – буркнул Йен и, оттолкнув руку Тома, покинул помещение и заперся в спальне, оглушительно хлопнув дверью напоследок.

– С каждым днем здесь становится все интереснее, – заметил Том, пряча усмешку. – Если бы я был психологом, написал бы об этом книгу.

Чувствуя себя частично виноватым в произошедшем, Дженсен хотел удостовериться, что с Кейном все в порядке. Он точно знал, где искать Криса – из гостиной раздавалось тихое бренчание гитары, замолкавшее время от времени.

– Что делаешь? – спросил он, сев рядом на диван.

– Да вот, я начал писать эту песню перед приездом сюда, – ответил тот, делая какие-то пометки в нотной тетради. – А сейчас, когда мне дали гитару, решил довести ее до ума.

– Ты можешь этим заниматься, когда злишься? – удивился Дженсен.

– Конечно. Когда злюсь, грущу, когда мое сердце разбито, – усмехнулся Крис. – Самое лучшее состояние, чтобы творить. Правда, я привык показывать все свои зарисовки Стиву. Стив Карлсон – это мой друг, мы вместе с ним основали группу. Обычно он поет вместе со мной, чтобы я мог понять, написал я что-то хорошее или очередное дерьмо собачье. Но сейчас его здесь нет, и я понятия не имею…

– Я немного пою, – сказал вдруг Дженсен. – Хочешь, помогу тебе?

Вообще-то он ненавидел петь на людях, но, во-первых, здесь они были только вдвоем – телезрители не в счет, а, во-вторых, он хотел хоть как-то загладить косвенную вину перед Крисом за инцидент с Йеном.

– Правда? – приподнял бровь Крис. – Это кантри, знаешь ли, его не так-то легко петь.

– Каждый техасец должен уметь петь кантри, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– Тогда тебе понравится, там есть строчка про Техас, – улыбнулся Кейн, подвинув к нему блокнот с текстом, и взял в руки гитару. – Я начну, а ты присоединяйся. Песня называется «Отпусти меня».

Он начал петь. Дженсен никогда не был большим поклонником кантри, но баллада оказалась такой красивой, что он невольно заслушался, спохватившись ближе к припеву, и принялся подпевать, быстро влившись в неторопливый, тягучий ритм. Эта песня задевала что-то личное в нем, и он просто отдался ей целиком.

На строчке «Я думаю, ты просто боишься любви» Дженсен оторвался от текста и посмотрел прямо перед собой, встретившись взглядом со стоявшим в дверях Джаредом. Смутившись, он едва не сбился с ритма и быстро опустил глаза, снова уставившись в блокнот. Он так и допел, не поднимая глаз, но все равно чувствовал на себе взгляд Джареда.

Когда они закончили, и Крис, ударив по струнам в последний раз, отложил гитару, раздались аплодисменты. Оказалось, что послушать их собрались все обитатели дома, кроме Йена, разумеется, и сейчас они дружно хлопали.

– Спасибо, парни, – сказал раскрасневшийся Крис и повернулся к Дженсену. – Ну, что скажешь?

– Это отличная песня! – искренне ответил он. – Уверен, Стиву понравится. Обязательно включите ее в свой альбом.

– Я тоже так думаю, – расцвел тот. – И ты отлично поешь, знаешь? Если захочешь выступить с нами как-нибудь на бэк-вокале, я буду очень рад.

– Спасибо за предложение, я подумаю, – смутился Дженсен и ляпнул первое, что ему пришло в голову. – Ну ладно, я пойду, мне надо еще прибраться в спальне.

Протискиваясь мимо Джареда, который и не подумал посторониться, он услышал, как тот тихонько напевает одну из последних строчек «Возьми меня с собой, детка».

– Даже не думай, Падалеки, – прошипел он и, схватив ключ от комнаты без камер, лежавший на столике в холле, отправился на второй этаж. Ему требовалось побыть одному.

Дженсен догадывался, что незамеченной утренняя потасовка не пройдет. Это стало совсем ясно, когда вечером к ним в дом с внеплановым визитом приехала Дэннил.

– Птичка мне на хвосте принесла, сладкие, – сообщила она, собрав всех в гостиной, – что у вас тут был случай рукоприкладства.

– Да, это животное набросилось на меня с кулаками! – тут же выпалил Йен.

– Этот пидорас пытался меня отравить! – почти хором с ним прорычал Крис.

– Во-первых, давайте по одному. Во-вторых, Кристиан, – убийственным тоном сказала Дэннил, – не нужно материться в эфире. Это, кстати, ко всем относится, вот выпал повод сообщить.

– А как его назвать по-другому после того, что он вытворил?! – воинственно стиснул кулаки Кейн.

– Кристиан, уймись. Так, кто-нибудь может мне спокойно объяснить, что произошло? – внимательно оглядела всех ведущая. – Дженсен?

Дженсен сдержанно улыбнулся, поняв, что Дэннил прекрасно в курсе всего, а сейчас намеренно играет на камеру. И именно его заставляет говорить потому, что знает и о попытке сговора, и о его отказе от участия в этом сомнительном деле.

– Я пришел, когда драка уже началась, – с невинным видом сообщил он. – Знаю только, что Йен что-то пытался подмешать Крису в пену для бритья, а тот его застукал. И все.

– Это правда, Йен? – ведущая с укором посмотрела на Соммерхолдера. – Значит, Крис не обманывает, и ты действительно хотел его отравить?

– Да вы издеваетесь?! Я просто пошутить хотел! – скрестив руки на груди, заявил тот. – Там была всего лишь краска! Которая легко смывается!

– Шутник хренов! – снова взвился Крис.

– Крис часто бывает таким угрюмым, и я думал, что это его развеселит, – проигнорировал его Йен. – Да и нас всех. Я потом еще и Майклу собирался подсыпать. Синюю. Он был бы как Фантомас!

Дженсен пораженно следил за выражением лица Соммерхолдера. Тот врал так, словно сам верил в свои слова. Дэннил, впрочем, слушала его, ничем не давая понять, что прекрасно осведомлена об истинных мотивах этой «невинной шутки».

– Слушай, а ты весельчак! – неожиданно рассмеялся Майкл, ткнув Соммерхолдера в бок. – Колину надо было еще зеленую подсыпать, из него вышел бы отличный Шрек!

– Иди ты! – широко улыбнулся Морган.

– Выходит, Крис, что у тебя просто нет чувства юмора? – спросила Дэннил после позитивной реакции остальных участников на несостоявшуюся шутку.

– Я просто ему, – покосившись на Соммерхолдера, ответил Кейн, – не доверяю.

– А зря. Ребята, вы уже третью неделю живете под одной крышей и должны были успеть подружиться.

– Я не имею привычки держать в друзьях драчливых неандертальцев, – фыркнул Йен.

– А я не связываюсь с пидо… с придурками! – поморщился Крис.

Дженсен едва сдержал усмешку: учиться фильтровать базар Кейну точно придется долго. К тому же, он еще и противоречил собственным словам, прекрасно общаясь и с Брэдли, и с Колином. Про себя и Джареда Дженсен вовсе молчал. А вот неприязнь к Йену Кейн начал проявлять с самого первого дня. Впрочем, богатенький Соммерхолдер не наладил контакта почти ни с кем из участников, и то, что к нему он сам лез с общением, Дженсена сильно удивляло.

– Как бы то ни было, я хочу сообщить вам следующее, парни, – обратилась ко всем Дэннил. – Драться на нашем проекте запрещено. Если подобное случится еще раз, виновники просто покинут шоу, не дожидаясь пятничного эфира. Поэтому вам, Кристиан и Йен, лучше всего помириться и воздержаться в дальнейшем от подобных шуток. А остальным – просто помнить, чем рискуете, если вдруг захотите помахать кулаками.

Она оглядела всех с материнской улыбкой, но Дженсен чувствовал, что на самом деле Дэннил рада этой драке. По крайней мере, подобных эмоциональных встрясок на проекте раньше не было. Единственный серьезный наезд – Тома на Алдиса – закончился мирно, а вот настоящая потасовка наверняка стала хорошим ходом по привлечению жадных до зрелищ зрителей. И как бы сейчас Дэннил ни изображала из себя Мать Терезу, было ясно, что ради поднятия рейтингов шоу она, при необходимости, тут и бои без правил устроит.

На следующее утро все привычно собрались в гостиной, гадая, что на этот раз им уготовили изобретательные создатели шоу. Крис с Йеном демонстративно игнорировали друг друга, рассевшись в противоположных концах комнаты. Наконец дверь распахнулась, и в помещение вошла высокая девушка, которую Дженсен идентифицировал как модель. Съемки с девушками не были его сильной стороной, и он прекрасно это знал. Хреново, конечно, но ничего не поделаешь.

– Привет, ребята, я – Лорен Коэн, ваш фотограф, – представилась она. – Тема нашей сегодняшней съемки – исторический костюм.

Дженсен с облегчением выдохнул. Исторический костюм – это легко. Он украшает мужчину одним своим наличием, а уж придать лицу выражение аристократической брезгливости Дженсен как-нибудь сумеет.

– В фотосессиях на историческую тематику основное значение имеют взгляд, осанка, поза, – продолжила Лорен. – Вы должны вжиться в свои образы, ощутить величие тех времен, и тогда все у вас получится. А теперь распределим вас.

– А где наши конверты? – поинтересовался Том.

– Я – творец! И не терплю рамок! – поджала губы Лорен. – Никаких конвертов не будет. Я сама решу, кого в каком порядке и в каких костюмах снимать. Я немного посмотрела ваше шоу и вполне определилась с тем, как вижу вас. Итак, первыми пойдут Брэдли и Колин, потом…

– Вдвоем? – удивился Брэдли.

– Да, вдвоем, – кивнула она. – Эта съемка – парная. Следующими будут Майкл и Том, затем Джаред и Дженсен, и, наконец…

– Нет! – одновременно рявкнули Крис и Йен, очевидно, сложившие два и два. – Я не буду сниматься с ним!

– Может, мы лучше поменяемся местами? – быстро предложил Дженсен. – Я могу быть с Крисом или Йеном, а Джаред…

– Не может! – прервала его Лорен. – Я не разрешила студии вмешиваться в мой творческий процесс. Ты правда думаешь, что я позволю это кому-то из вас? Я буду снимать вас именно в таком составе и такой очередности, как уже сказала. Тот, кого это не устраивает, может идти собирать шмотки и уматывать. Есть еще вопросы? Нет? Тогда можете погулять пока. Англичане, за мной!

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Дженсен развалился на диване, открыв «Божественную комедию», которую все еще время от времени мужественно пытался одолеть. На удивление, он совершенно не нервничал. Он нередко работал с «творцами» вроде Лорен. Обычно они не терпели никаких возражений, и лучшей тактикой было беспрекословное подчинение, это делало их добрее. Остальные разбрелись, кто куда, а он неожиданно для себя самого втянулся в чтение.

– Хватит ржать! – Дженсен перестал воевать с пуговицами на камзоле и повернулся к Джареду, который пытался надеть на себя ленту.

– Извини, просто я чувствую себя по-идиотски в этом шмотье, – захихикал Джаред, разглядывая себя в зеркале. – Еще и эту хреновину никак не могу натянуть.

– Давай помогу. Не размахивай руками, стой спокойно!

Повязав ленту как следует, Дженсен отступил на пару шагов назад, рассматривая результаты своего труда.

– Ну вот, совсем другое дело… Ну что опять, Падалеки?

– Эти панталончики так гармонируют с аристократической кривизной твоих ног, – сквозь смех выдавил Джаред. Засранец.

– Отвали, я фотомодель, мне не нужны ровные ноги, – огрызнулся Дженсен.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя обидеть, – раскаянно улыбнулся Джаред.

– Проехали, – махнул рукой он.

– Знаешь, мне кажется, если свести твои колени вместе, ты станешь выше меня, – серьезно заявил Джаред, после чего, громко хохоча, благоразумно ринулся наутек, потому что Дженсен метнул ему вслед один из своих ботфортов.

– Что за детский сад? Почему вы еще не готовы? – в поле зрения возникла Лорен, уперев руки в бока. – Дженсен, немедленно одевайся, не тяни мое бесценное время.

– Да-да, конечно, Лорен, ты права, – пробормотал он извинения и пригрозил Джареду кулаком за спиной девушки.

Тот лишь показал ему язык и, ухмыльнувшись, направился к подиуму. Дженсен доскакал на одной ноге до несчастного сапога, надел его и потащился следом за напарником.

Лорен заставляла их становиться то так, то эдак, но каждый раз ей что-то не нравилось, она все время хмурилась и качала головой. Насколько Дженсен не нервничал перед съемками, настолько ощущал себя не в своей тарелке во время них. Он казался себе каким-то маленьким, неожиданно хрупким, стоя рядом с Джаредом, это раздражало и возбуждало одновременно.

– Какой у тебя рост? – спросил он, когда Лорен объявила пятиминутный перерыв.

– Шесть футов четыре дюйма, – после секундной паузы ответил Джаред. – А что?

– Странно, ты всего на три дюйма выше, а я чувствую себя гребаным карликом!

– Ну ладно, – Джаред вдруг наклонился и шепнул ему на ухо. – На самом деле я выше, просто приврал немного в своем резюме. Боялся, что меня не возьмут.

– Черт! – только и выдавил из себя Дженсен.

– Только не говори, что тебя это заводит! – расхохотался Джаред, а затем резко перестал смеяться. – Черт! Таки заводит, да?

– Просто заткнись, ладно? – закатил глаза Дженсен.

– Перерыв окончен! – Лорен вернулась в сопровождении своего помощника, молчаливого крепыша, который тащил кресло. – Я наконец придумала, что с вами делать! Дженсен, садись в кресло. Джаред, встань позади него. И не забывай про осанку! Вот так!

Дженсен готов был расцеловать девушку. Плюхнувшись в кресло, он сразу почувствовал себя гораздо более расслабленно и смог полностью сосредоточиться на контакте с камерой.

– Совсем другое дело, – расплылась в улыбке Лорен и защелкала фотоаппаратом. – Я – гений!

Очередной студийный эфир пугал своей полной непредсказуемостью. К тому же, после стандартной подводки Дэннил не перешла сразу к демонстрации фотографий жюри, а начала допрашивать участников, как им понравилась парная фотосессия с такой интересной тематикой.

– Это было круто! – первым дали слово Майклу. – Мне всегда казалось, что я должен был родиться в Средневековой Европе…

– Почему? – поинтересовалась ведущая.

– Ну, во-первых, туда не пришлось бы лететь на самолете – я их боюсь до жути, а во-вторых, тогда все, что надо для развлечения, было гораздо доступнее – выпивка, девушки, драки…

– Антисанитария, крысы, Бубонная чума, – закончил за него Том. – Красота!

– Ты зануда, – поморщился Майкл.

– Зануда или нет, – усмехнулась Женевьев, – а в своем костюме выглядит как настоящий принц.

Дженсен с любопытством уставился на экран, отметив, что и Том, и Майкл замечательно вышли на своей фотографии.

– Эй, принцем был я, – возмутился Брэдли. – А Колин – моим верным слугой.

– Не мечтай, я был твоим духовником, – усмехнулся тот.

– Разница небольшая, – расплылся в улыбке Джеймс и тут же получил щелбан.

– А из Йена и Криса тоже вышла отличная парочка аристократов, – заметил Джеффри, глядя на экран.

Дженсен подумал, что Моргана, похоже, взяли в жюри специально, чтобы всех хвалить.

– Только у Криса такой вид, словно его угостили плохим вином, – поспешил разбавить бочку меда дегтем Миша.

– Просто пил в плохой компании, – поморщившись, отозвался Кейн.

От Дженсена не укрылось, каким убийственным взглядом одарил того Йен, хотя сегодня их специально рассадили по разным концам студии. Однако долго отвлекаться на реакцию Соммерхолдера не пришлось, так как судьи переключились на обсуждение их с Джаредом фотографии.

– Черт, парни, выглядите шикарно! – неожиданно отметила Женевьев. – Будь я средневековой светской дамой, непременно пригласила бы на белый танец одного из вас. А может, и обоих.

Дженсен широко улыбнулся, мысленно окрестив ее дурой, не знающей, что белый танец вошел в моду гораздо позже того времени, к которому принадлежали костюмы. Но в одном она была права: на фото они с Джаредом смотрелись удивительно гармонично. Дженсен невольно залюбовался и не сразу понял, что смотрит не на себя, а на партнера по съемке.

– Итак, судьям нужно обсудить результаты фотосессии, а мы пока прервемся на короткую рекламную паузу, – объявила Дэннил. – Оставайтесь с нами.

Как только камеры выключились, все начали шепотом обсуждать увиденное на экране и выражать друг другу искренний восторг. Дэннил переговаривалась с гримершей, поправлявшей ее макияж, о том, что рейтинги проекта растут, а Миша и Женевьев определенно решили посоревноваться «кто кого перемашет», активно жестикулируя. К сожалению, о чем они спорили, Дженсен не услышал, как ни старался прислушиваться.

Когда шоу вернулось в эфир, все синхронно затаили дыхание.

– Итак, на этой неделе парням пришлось фотографироваться парами, – начала Дэннил, – поэтому мы решили, что и наградить следует не кого-то одного, а пару. Пока наши уважаемые судьи готовятся объявить, кто же в этот раз заслужил поощрение, я скажу, что за приз ждет наших счастливчиков. Мы долго думали, что бы такое могло порадовать сразу двоих участников, и в итоге пришли к выводу, что наградой станет поход в ресторан!

– Ура, жратва! – тут же заорал Майкл.

– Уймись, – шикнул на него Джаред. – Дженсен готовит не хуже, чем в ресторане.

– Но Дженсен не готовит каждый день, – обиженно поморщился Розенбаум. – А от кулинарных «шедевров» Йена или Брэдли у меня несварение.

– Парни! – окликнула их Дэннил. – Мы понимаем, что еда – это едва ли не главное в жизни настоящего мужчины, но все же рассчитывали, что наиболее приятным в этом вознаграждении будет возможность выехать за пределы дома.

– Да, это было бы круто! – оживился Йен.

– Теперь я передаю слово Женевьев, которая объявит пару везунчиков, которая проведет сегодняшний вечер «на воле», – оповестила Дэннил.

– Задачка у нас была не из легких, – начала Кортез, как только ей вручили микрофон, – потому что вы все потрясающе отработали на этой неделе. Но после долгих и мучительных размышлений мы пришли к выводу, что награду сегодня заслужили… Дженсен и Джаред!

Дженсен нервно сглотнул. Такого он не ожидал и, надо признаться, совсем не хотел. Провести вечер в ресторане с Падалеки – это же почти свидание! Но он заставил себя улыбаться, так как спорить с решением жюри было не принято. Остальные же явно выглядели разочарованными, однако, как быстро выяснилось, вовсе не тем, что им не доведется выехать за пределы студии. Пока на место Женевьев выходил злой гений Миша, Дженсен понял, чем обеспокоены ребята: если награду дали двоим участникам, значит, и выгонять будут пару?

– По вашим лицам я, кажется, научусь читать ваши мысли, – усмехнулся Коллинз, оглядывая их всех. – И нет, обрадую вас сразу: правила сегодня не будут нарушены и покинет проект только один участник. Им станет Крис Кейн. Да, Крис, в модельном бизнесе сниматься приходится порой с теми, кого хочется придушить на месте, но профессионал всегда должен держать лицо. Ты с задачей не справился, ариведерчи!

Все произошло так быстро, что никто не успел испугаться. И только Кейн поник, казалось, настолько, что даже направленный в его сторону луч софита померк.

– Не парься, чувак! – решил подбодрить его Дженсен, когда Дэннил традиционной фразой «Оставайтесь с нами!» закончила эфир. – Вот увидишь, вернешься домой – а у тебя на почте уже куча предложений от продюсеров!

– Надеюсь, что так! – ухмыльнулся Крис. – И… в общем, спасибо, Дженс. Я рад, что этот проект нас свел, надеюсь, еще свидимся!

Дженсен проводил его грустным взглядом, и, обернувшись, сразу же напоролся на сияющего, как начищенный цент, Падалеки.

– Ну что, готов ехать? – поиграл бровями тот.

– Готов, – буркнул Дженсен.

– Эй, – окликнул его Йен. – Будешь в городе – купи сигарет!

Дженсен на автомате кивнул ему и поплелся вслед за Джаредом к выходу, где их должна была встретить студийная машина. Вечер намечался отвратительный.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/kfyvz8p6bh2y.png)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/repmc2pxvrvu.jpg)   
> 
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/fo1qpc50xpng.jpg)   
> 
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/vy0lbv5rfqnh.jpg)   
> 
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/pok2q5nro7u3.jpg)   
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/4cmw8aks67nb.jpg)

В лимузине, который студия выделила для поездки, Дженсен попросил ребят из съемочной группы дать им передышку от камер, и те, к счастью, отнеслись к просьбе с пониманием. Он смотрел на мелькавшие за окном ярко освещенные улицы ночного Лос-Анджелеса и мысленно клял на все лады показательно-толерантных судей и руководство CW, для которого рейтинги были главнее всего. Дженсен никогда не страдал завышенным самомнением, так же как и плохим зрением. Их фото получилось ничуть не лучше остальных, на самом деле, все парни оказались на высоте. Но почему-то наградили именно их с Джаредом. Вывод напрашивался один – романтические отношения между двумя симпатичными геями неизменно привлекали девушек, являвшихся целевой аудиторией канала. Значит, их ожидает какая-нибудь романтическая хрень при свечах в пафосном заведении. Еще и в костюмы заставили переодеться, видимо, из-за дресс-кода. Настроение портилось все сильнее с каждой минутой. Единственное, что радовало – подозрительно притихший Джаред лишь изредка поглядывал на него, но разговорами не донимал.

Наконец машина остановилась перед аккуратным одноэтажным зданием, на ажурной вывеске которого красовалась надпись «Melisse» и были нарисованы листья мелиссы. Снаружи ресторан производил очень приятное впечатление: перед стеклянной дверью выстроились в ряд кадки с цветами и декоративными деревцами, а сквозь опущенные жалюзи на крашеных деревянных окнах пробивался неяркий свет – уютно и романтично, как и предполагал Дженсен. Он ни разу не бывал тут, потому что вообще редко выбирался в Санта-Монику, но, несмотря на внешнюю простоту, было заметно, что ресторан не из дешевых.

– Так они же до десяти работают по пятницам, – озадаченно протянул Джаред, выйдя из лимузина, и посмотрел на часы. – А сейчас уже пол-одиннадцатого.

Дженсен не удивился бы тому, что Падалеки – знаток местных ресторанов: тот любил вкусно поесть и не скрывал этого. Но вот то, что он завсегдатай заведений вроде этого, оказалось неожиданностью. В отличие от Йена, Джаред не производил впечатления богатенького мальчика.

– Ты думаешь, руководство канала могло так облажаться? – хмыкнул Бобби, высокий тучный афроамериканец, который, очевидно, выступал в роли их телохранителя. – Специально ради вас двоих ресторан будет сегодня работать до полуночи. Столик зарезервирован заранее. Может, войдете уже?

– Да-да, конечно.

Дженсен шагнул одновременно с Джаредом, и они едва не столкнулись. Джаред тут же притормозил, пропуская его вперед. В отместку Дженсен жестом предложил ему войти первым, когда открыл дверь. Падалеки, похлопав ресницами, послал ему воздушный поцелуй и зашел в помещение. Клоун.

Внутреннее убранство ресторана было выдержано в классическом французском стиле, никаких дурацких цветочков и сердечек, но при этом изысканно и романтично. Прямо-таки отличное место. У Дженсена мелькнула мысль, что, будь это настоящее свидание, ему бы обязательно здесь понравилось.

Официант, дежуривший у входа, торжественно проводил их к уединенной кабинке, попутно рассказывая историю ресторана – наверняка владелец отвалил нехилые бабки за такой пиар. Дженсен слушал вполуха, незаметно поглядывая на Джареда, который широко улыбался, разбавляя монолог официанта своими репликами, и вообще выглядел весьма уверенным в себе. В уютной нише с приглушенным освещением уже был накрыт столик на двоих.

– Мы позволили себе самостоятельно подобрать меню, исходя из вкусовых предпочтений, указанных в ваших анкетах. Надеюсь, вы не станете возражать.

– Конечно, нет проблем, – улыбнулся Дженсен, с облегчением вздохнув – он терпеть не мог муки выбора и был рад, что все сделали за него.

– Если в меню не окажется ваших коронных равиоли с белыми трюфелями и пармезаном, я буду очень страдать, – вздохнул Джаред. – Умоляю, скажите, что они включены.

– О! Ну разумеется, куда же без них! – расплылся в улыбке официант.

– Дженсен, ты обязательно должен их попробовать, это что-то сногсшибательное!

– Вижу, мистер Падалеки, вы у нас не впервые.

– О да, моя девушка Сэнди очень любила «Melisse», – ответил Джаред и, заметив удивленный взгляд Дженсена, тут же добавил. – Бывшая девушка. Не ревнуй, детка.

– Я не ревную, – фыркнул Дженсен. – Просто не думал, что ты…

– Я любвеобильный, так что у меня в два раза больше выбора, чем у основной массы, – ухмыльнулся тот, уловив его мысль. – И все же я выбрал тебя, цени.

– Мне умереть от счастья прямо сейчас или можно дождаться коронного блюда?

– Лучше всего дождаться, когда я тебя напою, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Кстати, что там у нас с выпивкой, Луи?

– Да-да, сейчас все будет, – спохватился паренек и тут же испарился.

Они остались вдвоем, но уединение было мнимым, на самом деле, все стены были утыканы камерами, поэтому Дженсен никак не мог расслабиться. Мысль напиться казалась не такой уж плохой. Разумеется, Падалеки все равно обломится, ведь столько выпивки им вряд ли принесут.

– Чего такой кислый? – спросил Джаред.

– А ты чего такой довольный?

– А почему бы мне не быть довольным? Я на свидании с классным парнем…

– Это не свидание, Джаред.

– Хм, правда? – Джаред почесал подбородок. – Ну а как еще ты бы назвал поход в ресторан с симпатичным парнем в пятницу вечером?

– Это ловушка! – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Свидание – это когда один приглашает, а второй соглашается. Все добровольно, а не потому что судьи отправили. Сечешь?

– Зануда! Я бы и сам пригласил тебя, если бы нам можно было уезжать из дома. Правда, наверное, не в этот ресторан.

– Я думал, тебе тут нравится, – удивился Дженсен, проигнорировав первую часть реплики.

– О, мне очень нравится, просто… – Джаред вдруг запнулся. – Мы с Сэнди тут расстались в прошлом году. И с тех пор я здесь не бывал.

– Сожалею.

– Да брось! Ничего ты не сожалеешь, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Даю руку на отсечение, ты ужасный собственник и, когда влюбляешься, ревнуешь всех бывших, не состоявшихся бывших и даже возможных будущих.

– Я не устраиваю сцен ревности, – холодно заявил Дженсен. Слова Джареда напомнили ему о Барни. Настроение снова поползло к минусовой отметке.

– Я и не говорил о сценах. Но ты тот еще собственник.

– Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, что ты меня выдумал сам себе, – раздраженно заметил он и полез в карман пиджака за сигаретой, которую успел перед отъездом стрельнуть у Йена.

– Здесь не курят, – заметил Джаред.

Чертыхнувшись, он спрятал сигарету обратно в карман.

– Не куксись, Дженс, – улыбнулся тот и накрыл его ладонь своей.

Дженсен посмотрел на его пальцы и вдруг подумал о загадочной Сэнди. Наверное, Джаред точно так же держал ее за руку, когда они сюда приходили. Интересно, какая она? Высокая блондинка или, может, фигуристая мулатка, или… Да какое ему, черт возьми дело, до бывших баб Падалеки?! Дженсен аккуратно высвободил руку, и в этот момент Луи подкатил круглый столик с тарелками, накрытыми серебристыми крышками, и бутылкой шампанского в ведерке со льдом. Еще бы свечи приволок, честное слово.

Равиоли действительно оказались вкусными. Нет, не так. Они оказались охренительно вкусными, и Дженсен с удовольствием присоединился к Джареду, воспевая оды шеф-повару. Ну и, кроме того, это был отличный повод поговорить на отвлеченную тему, а не об отношениях. Правда, когда он узнал стоимость коронного блюда, то чуть не поперхнулся. Хорошо, что ужин оплачивался каналом – сам бы он ни за что не позволил себе роскоши лопать макароны за сто баксов.

– Почему ты не даешь мне шанса? – спросил вдруг Джаред, перебив очередной поток его восхищения средиземноморской кухней.

– Потому что…– Дженсен задумался. Не говорить же Джареду о сходстве с бывшим бойфрендом, тем более, дело было не только в этом. – Понимаешь, Джей, я не верю тебе.

– Но почему? – оторопел тот.

– Ты слишком несерьезный. И в меня ты вцепился, потому что привык получать то, что хочешь. Но ты не знаешь, какой я, и сам не понимаешь, чего тебе надо.

– Ты прав только в одном. Я действительно добиваюсь того, чего хочу, но не потому что привык к этому, а потому что точно знаю, что мне нужно. И сейчас я хочу тебя, – Джаред произнес это, глядя ему в глаза.

– Ты бредишь, – смутившись, пробурчал Дженсен.

– Знаешь что, Дженсен? Я думаю, ты просто боишься. Боишься довериться другому человеку. Тебе проще выставить вокруг себя колючую проволоку и никого не подпускать. Ведь тогда никто и не обманет.

– Слушай, доктор Фрейд, что ты забыл на шоу фотомоделей? Иди-ка лучше писать книжки о психологии отношений. Может, кто-то прямо сейчас нуждается в твоей помощи.

– В ней нуждаешься ты.

– Нет, Джаред, не нуждаюсь, – усмехнувшись, сказал Дженсен. – На самом деле все гораздо проще. Мне не нужен именно ты. Ты мне не нравишься. Я не испытываю к тебе абсолютно никаких чувств, просто я слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы открыто послать тебя. Да и не хочу я иметь врага в своей же спальне. Вдруг за отказ ты придушишь меня подушкой, пока я сплю?

Улыбка сползла с лица Джареда, он побледнел и закусил губу. Джаред выглядел таким несчастным, что Дженсену тут же захотелось забрать свои слова обратно.

– Прости, я…

– Все в порядке, – кивнул тот и растянул губы в какой-то холодной и неискренней улыбке. – Я понял твою мысль, спасибо, что потрудился разъяснить. Больше я не буду тебя беспокоить.

– Джаред, послушай…

– Нет, правда, хватит, я не хочу причинять тебе неудобства, – Падалеки оборвал его, встав из-за стола. – Обещаю, я больше не потревожу тебя своими приставаниями.

– Как? Вы уже уходите? – к ним подскочил взволнованный официант. – А десерт?

– Спасибо, Луи, все было невероятно вкусно, но я так наелся, что места для сладкого, увы, не осталось. Передай мое восхищение шеф-повару, – Джаред похлопал его по плечу и направился к выходу.

– Может, хотя бы кофе? – повернулся тот к Дженсену.

– Нет, у меня все есть, – Дженсен вытащил бутылку с остатками шампанского из ведерка. – Спасибо большое за ужин.

По дороге домой Джаред безмолвно пялился в окно, а Дженсен хлестал шампанское прямо из горла и время от времени украдкой поглядывал на спутника. Умом Дженсен понимал, что поступил правильно, вот только почему-то чувствовал себя после этого полным дерьмом. Да и приврал он, чего греха таить. Джаред, за исключением разве что роста, был очень даже в его вкусе, и, встреть Дженсен его в каком-нибудь гей-клубе, не раздумывая, утащил бы в чилаут хорошенько поразвлечься. А если уж быть предельно честным с самим собой, то габариты Падалеки его нехило так заводили. Но сейчас он находился не в клубе, а на проекте, в котором рассчитывал победить, и ему было не до интрижек…

Джаред стянул галстук через голову и отшвырнул его в сторону, а затем расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц на рубашке, и Дженсен слегка сбился с мысли. Он залпом допил остатки теплого уже шампанского и вручил бутылку Бобби.

– Вы как-то быстро вернулись, – заметил тот, заговорив впервые за всю поездку.

– Не хотели заставлять вас ждать, парни, – ответил Дженсен первое, что пришло в голову.

Джаред промолчал. Дженсен пытался еще поболтать с Бобби, чтобы не сидеть в звенящей тишине, но быстро растерял энтузиазм и, повернувшись спиной к Джареду, тоже уставился в окно.

На крыльце их встретил Йен. Джаред лишь кивнул ему и быстро вошел в дом.

– Эй, Дженс, ты принес? – Йен радостно подскочил к Дженсену.

– Что? – недоуменно спросил он.

– Что-что… Сигареты!

– Бля! Прости, я забыл совсем…

– Забыл? Фигово, придется экономить, – вздохнул Соммерхолдер. – Только ты не очень-то похож на влюбленного голубка, потерявшего от счастья голову.

– Не очень-то, – не стал спорить Дженсен. – Слушай, я спать пойду. Извини еще раз, что так вышло.

– Проехали, – пожал плечами тот, делая затяжку.

Дженсен сразу отправился в ванную, где долго умывался холодной водой, пытаясь оттянуть момент возвращения в спальню. Он надеялся, что Джаред сразу ляжет спать, отбрыкавшись от расспросов сладкой парочки, и сам он прокрадется в постель незамеченным.

Получилось совсем не так, как Дженсен рассчитывал. В комнате горел свет, Колин и Брэдли сидели на своих кроватях, а место Джареда пустовало.

– Что у вас произошло? – спросил Колин.

– В смысле? – прикинулся дурачком Дженсен.

– Джаред собрал вещи и ушел, – сообщил ему тот.

– С проекта?!

– Нет, идиот, из комнаты, – рассмеялся Брэдли и тут же снова посерьезнел. – Он переехал в другую спальню, сказал, что не хочет тебе мешать.

– Поэтому нам интересно, что такого ты ему сделал? – добавил Колин.

– Парни, а вам не кажется, что вы лезете не в свое дело? – разозлился Дженсен.

– Возможно, и лезем, но, знаешь, вы с Джаредом стали для нас не просто коллегами по шоу, но и друзьями. А когда твоему другу плохо, разве ты не попытаешься ему помочь?

– Извини, – Дженсен быстро остыл. – Слушайте, я просто сказал Джареду, что у нас ничего не получится, вот и все.

Колин открыл было рот, но его опередил Брэдли.

– Очень жаль, из вас вышла бы отличная парочка, – сказал он, укладываясь в постель. – Но ты прав, не стоит поддерживать в нем напрасные надежды, если он тебе не нужен. Джаред классный парень и заслуживает встретить того, кто ответит ему взаимностью.

– Да, ты прав, – пробормотал Дженсен, чувствуя себя еще хуже, чем раньше.

– Но…

– Колин, я знаю, ты желаешь Дженсену добра, но не дави на него. Он или сам поймет, или предпочтет обманывать себя дальше. В любом случае, это его выбор. А сейчас давайте спать.

– Ладно, Брэд, как скажешь.

– Спокойной ночи, – пробормотал Дженсен и быстро выключил свет, пока они не передумали.

Проворочавшись без сна почти до самого утра, Дженсен в итоге проснулся поздно, и первым, кого он встретил, закончив с водными процедурами, оказался Майкл.

– Эй, я только обрадовался, что через пару недель спальня станет полностью моей и можно будет бегать там голышом, как к нам переехал твой приятель! – усмехнулся Розенбаум. – Зачем ты его выжил?

– При чем тут я? – недовольно поинтересовался Дженсен.

– Ну, у вас вечером свидание, а ночью он бежит от тебя подальше, собрав манатки. Нетрудно провести параллель.

– Мы повздорили, – ответил Дженсен. – Но я не хочу мусолить эту тему, ладно?

– Хорошо, – Майкл поднял руки вверх, притворно сдаваясь. – А вы, кстати, похожи, он чуть ли не теми же словами послал меня в эротическое путешествие.

– Я не посылал! – возмутился Дженсен.

– Но хотел! – рассмеялся Розенбаум. – Ладно, пошли жрать!

За завтраком Джаред весьма непринужденно делал вид, что Дженсена в его вселенной не существует. Он общался со всеми, кроме него, и даже кетчуп попросил передать Колина, хотя бутылка стояла ближе к Дженсену. Такая линия поведения была не слишком приятной, Дженсен не привык, что его можно запросто не замечать. Но, с другой стороны, это давало повод не извиняться перед Джаредом, игнорировать его самому и вообще перестать думать о том, что виноват. Джареда никто не заставлял проявлять знаки внимания, и Дженсен ничем не был ему обязан, поэтому после завтрака, оставшись мыть посуду, он твердо убедил себя больше не думать о случившемся в ресторане.

Не думать удалось ровно три часа, до тех пор, пока Дженсен не увидел, как Брэдли с Колином, интимно перешептываясь, направились в комнату без камер. Чем они собирались там заниматься, было настолько очевидно, что Дженсен невольно улыбнулся. Однако, закрывшись в спальне, где теперь стало гораздо проще остаться наедине с самим собой, он вдруг почувствовал легкий укол обиды. Наверное, здорово на таком проекте находиться с любимым человеком. Меньше переживаний и нервов, постоянная поддержка, секс, в конце концов…

При взгляде на аккуратно застеленную бывшую кровать Падалеки Дженсен мысленно снова вернулся к прошлому вечеру. Возможно, стоило рискнуть и дать Джареду шанс. Если один долговязый лохматый парень в его жизни оказался тем еще козлом, это не означало, что Джаред непременно будет таким же. Вот только сейчас Дженсен отчетливо понимал, что поезд ушел, и ему осталось только догадываться, как все могло бы обернуться, если бы он не повел себя так категорично.

Вечером того же дня в дом пожаловала Дэннил в компании улыбчивого мужчины с аристократической внешностью.

– Что, так быстро соскучилась? – усмехнулся Том, встретив ведущую и ее спутника в дверях.

– Размечтался, – незлобно ответила Дэннил. – Я и так любуюсь вашими рожами по телевизору круглые сутки, но вот этому человеку не терпелось познакомиться с вами.

– Себастьян Роше, – представился мужчина, голос его звучал с мягким французским акцентом. – Я просмотрел все ваши предыдущие съемки и очень рад возможности поработать с такими талантливыми ребятами.

– Себастьян – не просто фотограф, – сообщила Дэннил. – Он своего рода художник, поэтому и фотосессия, которую он собирается провести, будет весьма необычной. Он сейчас сам расскажет.

Дженсен заинтересованно следил за новым фотографом. Тот прошел в центр гостиной, плюхнулся в кресло и, достав из внутреннего кармана стопку конвертов, небрежно бросил их на журнальный столик.

– Когда мне предложили поучаствовать в таком интересном шоу, я долго думал, какую же тему обыграть в своем сете, – начал Роше. – И довольно быстро понял, что хочу снять свою вариацию одной из вечных в художественном искусстве тем. А именно – создать композиционную версию семи смертных грехов. В которой каждый из вас будет олицетворением одной из главных пакостей человеческого характера.

Дженсен затаил дыхание, Роше буквально гипнотизировал своим голосом, да и идея его была любопытной.

– Прежде чем вы разберете конверты и узнаете, какой грех каждый будет изображать, я предупрежу вас о наиболее важном аспекте моей работы, – продолжил Себастьян. – Я редко рассматриваю моделей как просто красивые лица или тела. Мне интересно то, что у них здесь, – он коснулся пальцем головы, а затем положил ладонь на сердце. – И здесь. Поэтому свой образ – вплоть до мельчайших деталей – вы должны придумать сами.

Теперь в сравнении с фотографом прошлой недели – леди-босс Лорен Коэн – Себастьян с его желанием дать моделям полную творческую свободу казался чуть ли не богом.

– На размышления у вас будет больше времени, чем обычно, съемка назначена на среду, – вклинилась в разговор Дэннил. – И в этот раз организаторы обеспечат вас всем, что потребуется для реализации ваших образов. Так что думайте, составляйте списки необходимого и передавайте их охране. К среде вам все доставят.

– Да, – улыбнувшись, кивнул Себастьян. – Не ограничивайте свою фантазию ни в чем, со мной вы не модели, вы актеры, творцы! Не забывайте об этом ни на минуту!

Дженсен бегло осмотрелся по сторонам, отметив, как загорелись глаза у всех участников. Этот Себастьян Роше бросил им вызов, и его съемка собиралась стать одной из самых интересных за всю модельную карьеру Дженсена.

Спустя пять минут, когда все, расхватав конверты, разбежались по дому, чтобы узнать, какой грех им достался, Дженсена остановила Дэннил.

– Тебе не нужно поговорить с кем-то? – спросила она.

Дженсен удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Брось, я, как и полстраны, в курсе того, что случилось у вас с Джаредом на свидании, – заявила ведущая. – Если тебе нужно обсудить это…

– Во-первых, – отрезал Дженсен, – это было не свидание. Во-вторых, ты не мой личный психолог. Я надеюсь, что смотреть, как мы ругаемся, телезрителям понравилось, но я совершенно не хочу об этом разговаривать.

– Знаешь, – совершенно серьезно сказала Дэннил, – ты, может, и думаешь, что мне интересны только рейтинги шоу, и такой приз вам достался, потому что вы классно пререкаетесь в эфире. И ты отчасти прав. Но за те три недели, что длится проект, вы все стали мне уже как родные. Ну ладно, не как родные, но как хорошие друзья – точно. И если кому-то из вас плохо, я не хочу просто смотреть на это.

Теперь Дженсен чувствовал, что она говорит искренне, хотя еще вчера не мог представить, что эта женщина вообще умеет думать о чем-то, кроме личной выгоды. Поэтому ему не удалось просто взять и отвернуться от протянутой руки помощи, пускай он в ней и не нуждался.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Мы, наверное, разберемся сами. А может, и не разберемся. Но, если хочешь помочь, просто не сталкивай нас лбами больше, ладно?

– Если ты имеешь в виду подобное поощрение, – улыбнулась Дэннил, – то это не моя идея. Награды действительно раздают судьи. А насчет столкновений – вы живете под одной крышей, рано или поздно вам придется снова начать общаться.

– Я понимаю, – кивнул Дженсен.

– Просто… не позволяй этому мешать вашей работе. И ты, и он пока что отлично справляетесь, на сайте шоу вы оба – в топе зрительского голосования. На вас интересно смотреть – как вместе, так и по отдельности. Поэтому просто… решите свои проблемы, ладно?

Дэннил улыбнулась и ободряюще похлопала его по плечу.

– Мы постараемся, – пробормотал Дженсен.

Странно, но когда она ушла, оставив его одного, на душе действительно стало легче. А позже Дженсен внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что уже не воспринимает это шоу как игру, работу или развлечение. Оно превратилось в настоящую жизнь.

Себастьян действительно оказался необычным парнем. Уже за то, как он всех встряхнул, даже не приступив к съемке, Дженсен зауважал его профессионализм. Повсюду раскинулась бурная деятельность, парни регулярно носились к охранникам – то передать записку, то забрать коробки с реквизитом, которые потом старательно прятали по всему дому.

Дженсен считал, что у него есть преимущество перед остальными, как у единственного оставшегося на проекте человека с фотомодельным прошлым. Проявлялось оно хотя бы в том, что он помнил множество сетов на тематику смертных грехов, сделанных разными фотографами, и на основе этого пытался придумать полностью оригинальный образ. Хотя в наличии фантазии у других участников не сомневался.

Когда привезли его заказ, Дженсен заперся в комнате без камер, чтобы как следует его рассмотреть. Дженсен решил обыграть доставшуюся ему «зависть», не пользуясь своим главным козырем – внешностью. Хотелось показать, что этот грех – не просто некрасивый, а действительно мерзкий, ядовитый, пожирающий человека изнутри.

Достав из коробки завернутый в полиэтилен старый плащ, он извлек со дна резиновый муляж змеи и принялся вертеть его в руках. После съемки с павлином требовать для работы настоящих пресмыкающихся и прочую живность Дженсен не осмелился. А искусственные змеи и пауки выглядели так же устрашающе, как и живые. Окончательно скрыть отличия на снимке – это уже работа Себастьяна, и Дженсену очень хотелось как можно скорее поделиться с фотографом своей задумкой и узнать его реакцию.

Однако приходилось ждать назначенного дня съемок и смотреть, как парни отчаянно борются с желанием рассказать о своих креативных идеях. Майкла распирало больше всех, было видно, что он из последних сил сдерживается, чтобы не озвучить, какой грех ему достался.

А как-то вечером Дженсен совершенно случайно застал Тома за составлением списка и даже увидел, что первым пунктом в нем идет «рубашка от Армани». Это не говорило совершенно ни о чем, кроме того, что бывший манекенщик знает толк в моде, но Уэллинг, заметив, что Дженсен неслышно подкрался сзади, тут же сложил листок втрое и коварно заулыбался. Словно не сомневался в том, что эта пятница станет днем его триумфа. Дженсен, не став его разубеждать, просто предложил посмотреть телевизор.

Единственным, кто до последнего момента сохранял спокойствие и даже некую загадочность, оказался Джаред. На этой неделе он вел себя чрезвычайно тихо, и Дженсену хотелось верить, что причиной столь несвойственного для Падалеки поведения было творческое задание, а не их ссора.

Дженсен злился. Очень злился, в то время как надо было мысленно готовиться к предстоящей съемке. Однако творившийся вокруг абсурд уже переходил все границы. Сегодня было их дежурство по кухне, и он специально попросил Тома не присоединяться к ним с утра. Дженсен очень надеялся, что эта маленькая хитрость поможет им с Джаредом наконец-то нормально поговорить и прийти хотя бы к подобию перемирия. Однако тот упорно продолжал молчать и безропотно выполнял поручения Дженсена, делая все механически, будто кто-то выключил его внутреннюю лампочку. И было погано осознавать себя этим самым кем-то. Но наиболее обидным оказалось то, что Колин и Брэдли встали на сторону Падалеки. Нет, они больше не поднимали эту тему, не смотрели осуждающе, вполне нормально общались, но Дженсен видел, как они старались лишний раз отвлечь Джареда разговором, постоянно рассказывали ему забавные истории, в то время как подбодрить самого Дженсена им в голову не приходило.

Он стал почти все время проводить в компании Йена, но и тот, несмотря на сочувствие, не мог понять его досады.

– А Джаред молодец, упорный. Но ты правильно сделал, что послал его, нечего голову парню морочить. Ты не мать Тереза, чтобы утешать всех страждущих. Так что забей, – вот и все, что сказал Соммерхолдер.

И не объяснишь ведь ему, что не все так просто. Йен всегда четко знал, чего хочет. Дженсен даже немного завидовал этому. Зависть. Надо было сконцентрироваться на этом чувстве, а не придурке Падалеки. В конце концов, он профессионал!

C этими мыслями Дженсен вошел в назначенное время в комнату для съемок.

– Жаль, что змеи и пауки не живые, было бы гораздо эффектнее. А то, что ты не хочешь использовать свою внешность, очень смело! – заявил Себастьян, внимательно выслушав его идеи. – Том и Джаред, например, выбрали совершенно противоположный путь. Немудрено, они оба такие красавчики.

– Ага, – растерянно кивнул Дженсен, меньше всего желая прямо сейчас слушать дифирамбы Джареду. – Но, если честно, у нас все парни привлекательны, каждый по-своему. Поэтому я и пошел от обратного.

– Как знакомо, – улыбнулся фотограф.

– Почему? – нахмурился Дженсен. – Кто-то еще додумался до этого?

– Йен.

– Черт! Для непрофессионала он слишком хорош!

– Согласен. Но я не о нем говорил вообще-то.

– А о чем? – заинтересовался Дженсен.

– Переодевайся, а я пока расскажу, чтобы не тратить время, – Себастьян уселся в кресло, наблюдая за Дженсеном. – Тебе приходилось слышать о проекте «Метаморфозы»? Социальная реклама.

Дженсену сразу же вспомнилась рекламная кампания в защиту окружающей среды, выстрелившая несколько лет назад и имевшая немалый успех. В ней один из их теперешних судей, Джеффри Дин Морган, предстал в образе Тарзана.

– Разумеется, приходилось. Эти ребята делают просто офигенные ролики и фотосессии! Какой там у них слоган? «Обычные вещи с необычной точки зрения», кажется.

– Именно. Я работаю там главным фотографом, – скромно сообщил Себастьян.

– Ух ты! Круто! – искренне восхитился Дженсен. – Здорово, наверное, там работать.

– Не жалуюсь, – улыбнулся тот. – И, знаешь, я всегда стараюсь обойти стереотипы, перевернуть их с ног на голову. Так интереснее, понимаешь?

– Ага, я уже завидую.

– Запомни это ощущение и воспроизведи его перед камерой, Дженсен.

– Постараюсь.

Пятничного эфира Дженсен на этот раз ждал с особым нетерпением. Ему одновременно хотелось увидеть реакцию соперников и жюри на свой снимок и оценить творческий потенциал остальных участников.

Когда же их наконец доставили в студию, оказалось, что там этим вечером решил присутствовать и сам идейный вдохновитель – Себастьян. Произнеся стандартную подводку, Дэннил представила Роше судьям и телезрителям и передала ему слово.

– Добрый вечер всем! – улыбнулся Себастьян. – Как уже сказала Дэннил, фотографом и координатором на этой неделе был я. Но здесь я сегодня для того, чтобы лично посмотреть, как отреагируют все в этой студии на плоды нашего с ребятами совместного творчества. А иначе, чем творчеством, эту работу я назвать не могу. И прежде чем вы все увидите сами, я хочу сказать нашему замечательному жюри – фотографии, которые скоро появятся на экране, практически полностью – результат креативного мышления наших парней. Я был просто человеком с камерой, а образы составили и продумали до мельчайших деталей они сами. Помните об этом.

Себастьян замолчал и поклонился. Все захлопали, а Дэннил, забрав у него микрофон, объявила в камеру:

– Итак, темой фотосессии на этой неделе были семь смертных грехов. И мы опять предлагаем нашим судьям сперва угадать, что за грех олицетворяет каждый участник.

– Обожаю это дело! – обрадовался Миша.

– Но в этот раз, – продолжила Дэннил, – высказывать предположения могут и сами ребята.

– А если я первым угадаю всех, меня наградят поездкой в клуб? – деловито поинтересовался Йен.

– Не мечтай, – ехидно улыбнулась Дэннил и развернулась лицом к экрану. – Итак, начинаем.

На первом снимке появился со скучающим видом лежащий на диване Брэдли. Вся композиция вызвала такое странное, хоть и гнетущее, умиротворение, что Дженсен едва удержался от того, чтобы не зевнуть.

– Уныние? – предположил Том.

– Да, ему, судя по всему, весь мир не мил, вон, даже шевелиться неохота, – согласилась Женевьев. – Я тоже за уныние.

– Вы правы, – Дэннил нажала кнопку пульта, и на снимке появилось латинское название греха.

– Клево придумал! – Джаред похлопал Брэдли по плечу, и тот довольно заулыбался.

Следующим был Том. Его фотографию Дженсен, подретушировав, поставил бы на обложку журнала для бизнесменов. Стильная прическа, явно недешевые брюки с рубашкой – его словно выдернули с деловых переговоров. Помимо самого Тома на снимке были торчавшие из земли руки с камерами и микрофонами, а еще Дженсен углядел зеркало. Но, судя по повисшему в студии молчанию, своей реализацией греха Уэллинг заставил всех задуматься.

– Гордыня? – предположил Дженсен.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – спросила Дэннил.

– Ну, эти руки, лезущие из земли, – попытался объяснить он, – это ведь журналисты. А он – звезда, он выше них и гордится этим.

– Молодец, возьми с полки пирожок, – усмехнулась ведущая и щелкнула пультом.

Дженсен угадал, Том действительно олицетворял гордыню. А вот следующее фото заставило всех в студии восторженно охнуть. Йен, в поношенном старом свитере и с тесаком в руке, был похож на одержимого маньяка. А разложенные перед ним куски мяса – на расчлененных жертв. Но, насколько Дженсен помнил, убийство в списке семи смертных грехов не числилось. И, очевидно, эта догадка одновременно пришла на ум всем присутствующим.

– Не знаю, что это, но это – сильно! – Миша захлопал в ладоши. – Чувак, я тебя боюсь!

– Я тоже, – покосился на Соммерхолдера Майкл. – Можно я перееду в другую спальню?

– Нет, говорят, ты храпишь! – тут же осадил его Дженсен.

– Ребята, не отвлекаемся, – вмешалась Дэннил. – Какой же грех так необычно изобразил Йен?

Дженсен затруднялся с ответом, но одно он теперь знал точно – несмотря на скверный характер, Йен определенно был безумно талантливым и креативным человеком.

– Обжорство, – подал голос Джаред.

– Узнал свой грешок? – неожиданно даже для самого себя подколол его Дженсен.

– Нет, – Джаред смерил его до обидного равнодушным взглядом. – Он просто готов сожрать все. Даже сырое мясо, которое уже попробовали на зубок крысы.

– Джаред угадал, – весело сообщила Дэннил.

– Крыса, кстати, была настоящей, – восхищенно заявил Себастьян. – Как и мясо!

Дженсен нахмурился, не зная, воспринимать ли это заявление как камень в свой огород или нет.

– А теперь – Майкл, – Дэннил переключилась на следующее фото.

– Алчность! – хором заорали все, едва увидев Розенбаума, сидевшего на утопавшем в куче долларов стуле.

– Я взял за прототип Скруджа Макдака, – сказал Майкл. – Жалко, что деньги были фальшивыми!

– Да уж, я бы тоже не отказался искупаться в настоящих баксах, – усмехнулся Брэдли.

Дженсен в этот момент заметил, как Соммерхолдер закатил глаза. Очевидно, он предпочитал тратить деньги, а не разговаривать о них.

– На очереди – Дженсен, – объявила Дэннил, и все снова уставились на экран.

Дженсен затаил дыхание, ожидая реакции. И первые же посыпавшиеся предположения заставили его стиснуть кулаки от досады.

– Я видел такое пальто на каком-то нищем! – насмешливо выпалил Майкл.

– А есть такой грех – бедность? – серьезно спросил Йен.

– Снова обжорство? – удивился Том и тут же пояснил. – Он явно хочет съесть эту змею.

– А я бы сказал, что это старость, – начал Колин. – Или немощь. Он даже паука с себя стряхнуть не может. Но старость – это тоже не грех…

– Очевидно, уровнем айкью на кастинге интересовались только у меня, – раздраженно фыркнул Дженсен.

– И что, никто не угадает задумку Дженсена? – настойчиво поинтересовалась Дэннил. – Даже судьи?

– Уродство, – пробормотала Женевьев.

– Озлобленность? – неуверенно предположил Джеффри.

– Я за бедность, – расхохотался Миша и показал Йену большой палец.

– Это зависть, – неожиданно вмешался Джаред.

– Да брось, никто ему не завидует, – повернулся к нему Йен. – Мы просто пытаемся понять…

– Он. Изображает. Зависть, – четко произнес Джаред. – Грех, который душит человека, как змея. Отсюда – и старое пальто – повод завидовать тем, кто может позволить себе дорогие шмотки.

– А ты сегодня в ударе! – рассмеялась Дэннил. – Да, ты угадал, Джей.

Дженсен дождался надписи на экране, а потом украдкой посмотрел на Падалеки. Тот, по сложившейся традиции занимал место рядом, и сейчас с внимательным видом изучал носы своих ботинок.

– Спасибо, – тихо пробормотал Дженсен.

Он не знал, за что благодарит, вроде и не случилось ничего криминального. Просто все посмеялись над тем, что он считал офигенно креативным. И это было обидно, но после того, как Джаред угадал грех, ребята притихли, по-видимому, поняв, что действительно перегнули палку.

Джаред кивнул, но, подняв голову, посмотрел не на Дженсена, а на экран, где в этот момент появилось фото Колина. И все снова ахнули. Дженсен и сам восхищенно глядел на снимок, испытывая сильнейшее удивление второй раз за вечер. Оказывается, не только Йен мог с легкостью вживаться в самые разные образы. Улыбчивый милаха Колин с экрана окидывал всех таким грозным взглядом, от которого мурашки бежали по коже. А черные крылья за его спиной только придавали образу мрачности.

– Чувак, я и тебя боюсь! – рассмеялся Миша. – Вы сговорились довести меня до инфаркта, что ли?

– Мы не специально, – пробормотали Колин с Йеном.

– Конечно, не специально, иначе кто вас обеспечит главным призом? – ехидно усмехнулся Миша.

Колин добродушно улыбнулся, и Дженсену стало казаться, что по левую руку от него сидит совсем не тот человек, чье изображение сейчас на экране.

– Гнев, – вспомнив, что надо угадывать, сказал Джеффри, а потом довольно добавил. – Метод исключения: на похоть это явно не похоже.

– Ты прав, Джеффри, – улыбнулась Дэннил. – Колин у нас действительно не похоть, потому что, как все могли уже догадаться, похоть досталась… Джареду Падалеки!

Картинка на экране сменилась после неоднозначного заявления ведущей, и Дженсен изумленно приоткрыл рот. Джареду шел красный цвет. Джареду шел демонически-похотливый взгляд. Джаред идеально попал в образ. Сердце в груди заколотилось как сумасшедшее, и Дженсену отчаянно хотелось верить, что это – результат эстетического воздействия настоящего художественного шедевра, а не реакция на задействованную в его создании модель.

– Накладные ногти! – восхищенно выпалил Майкл. – Их же чертовски больно отклеивать!

– Искусство требует жертв, – Джаред растянул губы в точно такой же ухмылке, что и на фото.

– Джей прав, – встал со своего места Себастьян. – То, что мы сегодня увидели – это действительно искусство, а не бизнес, и я буду благодарен, если мне позволят показать эту фотосессию на своей выставке работ после окончания проекта.

– Безусловно, тебе, как творцу, можно все! – обнадежила его Дэннил. – А нашим судьям теперь предстоит весьма нелегкий выбор.

Шоу ушло на рекламу, а Дженсен все не мог перестать пялиться на экран, с которого Дэннил забыла убрать последний снимок.

– Нравится, да? – негромко поинтересовался Джаред.

– Если бы я решал, я бы отдал победу тебе, – честно ответил Дженсен, вытирая вспотевшие ладони о джинсы.

– Спасибо. Надеюсь, это не профессиональная лесть?

– Нет. Я правда считаю твой образ одним из лучших, – Дженсен вдруг понял, что они впервые за неделю сказали друг другу больше, чем пару слов.

– Приятно это слышать, – улыбнулся Джаред, и в этот момент снова включились камеры.

Женевьев и Джеффри поднялись со своих мест, и Дженсен вздохнул с облегчением: если его и выгонят сейчас, то это хотя бы сделает не Миша, а, значит, удастся избежать саркастичных замечаний.

– Мы опять находились в полнейшей растерянности, – сообщила Женевьев, – потому что награды достойны и алчный Майкл, и страдающий обжорством Йен, и напугавший всех своим гневом Колин, и соблазнительный демон похоти Джаред. Но, после долгих и трудных размышлений, мы все же решили поощрить сегодня Колина!

Все зааплодировали, а Дэннил, забрав у Женевьев микрофон, обратилась к победителю:

– Колин, ты указал в своей анкете, что обожаешь старые фильмы ужасов. К сожалению, в доме вам оставили только современные блокбастеры, поэтому в качестве подарка сегодня студия вручает тебе полную коллекцию шедевров Альфреда Хичкока!

– Здорово! – радостно заерзал на своем стуле Колин и, ткнув Брэдли в бок, сообщил. – Сегодня смотрим «Психоз»!

– Я с вами, – сразу сказал Дженсен.

– И я, – поддакнул Том.

– Нет, увы, Том, не получится, – грустно произнес Джеффри. – Мы посовещались и пришли к выводу, что твой образ был интересным и грамотно продуманным, но все же первая возникающая при взгляде на твое фото мысль – «как здорово на нем сидит эта одежда!». Издержки прошлого, я полагаю, но именно они привели к тому, что проект сегодня покидаешь ты.

– Что ж, – вздохнул Уэллинг. – Мне, конечно, жаль расставаться с ребятами и со всем этим… Но я и так продержался в шоу дольше, чем мог изначально надеяться, и получил не только массу удовольствия от съемок и работы с фотографами, но и полезный опыт, который мне наверняка пригодится.

– Конечно, пригодится! – согласился Джеффри. – Удачи тебе!

Он передал микрофон Дэннил, и та в обычной манере попрощалась с телезрителями до следующей пятницы. А когда вырубили камеры, все толпой налетели на Тома. Как оказалось, расставаться с этим тихим, но добрым парнем не хотелось никому. Даже Миша задержался, чтобы пожать ему руку и пожелать дальнейших успехов. А Дженсен внезапно подумал, что теперь они с Джаредом снова будут готовить вдвоем. Он не знал, радоваться ли этому или переживать.

– Эй, Дженс, – окликнул его Том. – Я каждый раз, когда ездил в студию, боялся, что меня выгонят, поэтому оставлял «Божественную комедию» на твоей тумбочке.

– Эээ… это ритуал? – не понял Дженсен.

– Да нет же! – усмехнулся Уэллинг. – Я видел, что она тебе нравится. Так что забирай себе. У меня дома еще три издания.

– Здорово, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Спасибо!

– Не за что! Но пообещай, что к концу проекта ты ее все-таки прочитаешь!

– Обещаю.

Том, улыбаясь, направился к выходу. Брэдли с Колином пошли следом за Дэннил получать подарок, причем в студийном коридоре Брэдли не постеснялся обнять бойфренда. Глядя на них, Дженсен вдруг почувствовал то, что еще недавно пытался обыграть перед камерой. Отвратительный, мерзкий грех. Зависть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/jskmexfw04us.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/5ebnp50mlbi4.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/a8q2adkdxohb.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/0el31v3fr6yr.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/35jifvgcifkz.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/5xnb41eldjsp.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/xvihm8l95hg8.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/lezbt5tskxz7.jpg)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/buxe676catzt.jpg)

На следующий день они дружно проспали завтрак из-за ночного киномарафона. Приз Колина неожиданно оказался настоящим подарком для всех участников шоу. После обеда Дженсен валялся на диване в гостиной и, позевывая, пытался читать книгу, подаренную Томом. Чтение продвигалось не слишком успешно, потому что по комнате из угла в угол неприкаянно бродил Майкл.

– Ты угомонишься или нет? – не выдержал Дженсен. – Из-за тебя я не могу сосредоточиться!

– Мне грустно, – вздохнул тот. – Ты только не смейся… Я скучаю по Тому.

– Я тоже скучаю, – признался Дженсен. – Вон даже пытаюсь выполнить данное ему обещание.

– Я все время дразнил Тома занудой, но без него так скучно!

– И что ты мне предлагаешь? Развеселить тебя? – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– Да ты еще больший зануда, чем Уэллинг, ты не сможешь.

– Вот как? А я уверен, что смогу, – сонливость мигом слетела с Дженсена, и он отложил книгу в сторону. – На что спорим?

– На что хочешь, – пожал плечами Майкл, с интересом уставившись на него. – Предлагай варианты.

– Правда или вызов, – выпалил Дженсен первое, что пришло в голову.

– Чего? – удивился тот.

– Игра такая, не знаешь, что ли?

– Мы что, в детском саду?

– Да ладно тебе! Будет весело, вот увидишь!

– И в чем суть?

– Не могу поверить, что ты не знаешь! – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Если вкратце, то нужно несколько участников, чем больше, тем лучше, чтобы интересней было. Поэтому позовем всех. Первый участник бросает жребий и спрашивает у выбранной жертвы: «Правда или вызов?» Если тот выбирает правду, то должен предельно честно и развернуто ответить на любой вопрос партнера, если вызов – выполнить задание. Каждый может отказаться отвечать на уже озвученный вопрос или не делать задание, но тогда в качестве штрафа он должен исполнить другой вариант в двойном объеме. После чего уже он бросает жребий. Ну и так по кругу…

– Звучит неплохо, – потер руки Майкл. – Пойду за остальными.

На то, чтобы уговорить и собрать всех в гостиной, ушло часа полтора. Наконец они расселись прямо на ковре посреди комнаты.

– Чувствую себя по-идиотски, – буркнул Йен.

– Ты не один такой, не переживай, – сказал Джаред.

– Спасибо, что утешил.

– А как мы жребий тянуть будем? – поинтересовался Брэдли.

– Бутылочка? – предложил Дженсен, оглядевшись по сторонам и заметив пустую бутылку из-под минералки под журнальным столиком.

– Сгодится. Давай уже начинать, – поторопил его Майкл.

Дженсен сходил за бутылкой и, положив ее в центр круга, крутанул изо всей силы. Горлышко указало на Колина.

– Первая жертва! – Розенбаум обрадовался, словно ребенок.

– Правда или вызов? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Дженсен.

– Правда, – ответил Колин.

Дженсен задумался, что бы такого заковыристого спросить у англичанина, но, кажется, на самой идее поиграть в игру вся его фантазия иссякла.

– Какие мотивы привели тебя на это шоу? – сказал он первое, что пришло в голову.

– Черт, это слишком скучно! – Майкл разочарованно хлопнул себя по колену. – Надо было мне начинать!

– Ну да, и ты бы спросил, ел ли он в детстве червяков. Ужасно веселый вопрос! – фыркнул Йен.

– Тихо! – осадил их Дженсен и выжидающе поглядел на Колина.

Вопрос действительно был легким, но вот реакция парня оказалась неожиданной. Он затравленно посмотрел на бойфренда, нервно прикусил губу, а потом вдруг пробормотал:

– Я не хочу отвечать.

Все затихли, удивленно уставившись на него, но Брэдли быстро разрядил обстановку, обратившись к Дженсену:

– Давай ему задание.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Дженсен. – Набери кружку воды и пронеси ее на голове через гостиную, не уронив.

– Боже, я думал, Том – унылое говно, но ты его переплюнул! – простонал Майкл.

Однако Колин, напротив, с готовностью подорвался на кухню.

– Только не вздумай брать мою! – крикнул ему вдогонку Йен.

Спустя минуту Колин вернулся на место, сняв с головы кружку и поставив ее рядом с собой.

– Что еще? – довольно улыбнулся он.

– Можно я дам задание! – взмолился Майкл. – Ну пожалуйста!

– Нет, по правилам вызов бросает Дженсен, – сказал Брэдли.

– Тогда пусть Дженсен попросит его показать задницу охранникам! – выпалил Розенбаум.

– Неожиданно! – сквозь смех заметил Джаред.

– Нет, – помотал головой Дженсен. – Охранники ни в чем не виноваты, но к совету я прислушаюсь. Колин, покажи задницу Майклу!

Все одновременно согнулись пополам от хохота, кроме Розенбаума, который сразу же принялся возмущаться:

– Что? Не надо! Я не хочу, чтобы Брэдли меня поколотил!

– Брэдли переживет, – хмыкнул Дженсен, похлопав бойфренда Колина по плечу.

– Брэдли – может быть, а у меня останется моральная травма на всю жизнь! – замотал головой Майкл.

– Ничего-ничего, посудишься с каналом пару лет, и тебе оплатят реабилитацию, – рассмеялся Йен.

– Но здесь камеры! – продолжил цепляться за соломинку Розенбаум.

– Пару минут назад тебя это не смущало, – ухмыльнулся Колин. – Но, так и быть, я пощажу телезрителей, потому что зрелище действительно не для слабонервных, и покажу тебе задницу там, где камер нет. Пошли!

Майкл закатил глаза, но все же поднялся и последовал за ним на второй этаж. Вернулись они быстро, и по несчастному лицу Розенбаума сразу стало ясно, что с заданием Колин справился.

– Она теперь будет сниться мне в кошмарах, – пожаловался Майкл, плюхнувшись на пол. – Ты садист! Вы все!

– Зато было весело, как ты и хотел, – подмигнул ему Дженсен.

– Да уж, обхохочешься, – насупился Розенбаум, и, глядя на его кислую физиономию, все снова засмеялись.

– Брось, не так уж там все и страшно, – пробормотал Брэдли, держась за живот.

– Ну спасибо! – Колин ткнул его в бок локтем. – Кажется, кто-то больше не увидит эту не такую уж страшную задницу до конца проекта.

На этот раз все, включая Колина и Майкла, захохотали над ошарашенным Брэдли.

– Скажи, что ты пошутил? – попросил тот. – Он ведь пошутил, да?!

Когда все успокоились, настала очередь Колина крутить бутылку.

– Я вам всем отомщу, – пригрозил он мрачно, но было видно, что он и сам еле сдерживается, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху.

– Куда уж больше?! – замахал руками Майкл.

– Туда! – Джаред указал на задницу Колина, и все снова попадали на пол в приступе хохота.

– А тем временем у нас новый счастливчик – Йен! – радостно возвестил Колин. – Правда или вызов?

– Вызов, – без раздумий ответил тот.

– Не боишься? – подколол его Дженсен.

– Я ничего не боюсь, а вот откровенничать не очень люблю.

– Ну что же… – протянул Колин задумчиво. – Как насчет того, чтобы спеть для нас?

– Настоятельно советую тебе передумать насчет задания, – ответил тот.

– Ты отказываешься?! – обрадовался Майкл. – Тогда придется отвечать на два вопроса, и мы выведаем все твои грязные секреты.

– Я не отказываюсь, – Йен поднялся на ноги. – Просто предупреждаю, что вы все пожалеете об этом. Сильно пожалеете.

– Я прямо дрожу от страха, – фыркнул Брэдли. – Давай уже.

– Есть пожелания насчет песни? – меланхолично поинтересовался Соммерхолдер.

– Конечно, – злорадно улыбнулся Колин. – «I Will Survive» Глории Гейнор.

– Ну еще бы, – закатил глаза тот. – Ты забываешь, что не все тут геи, знающие ее наизусть.

– Не гони, – расхохотался Майкл. – Я не гей, но я ее знаю.

– Не вопрос, я могу и другую песню предложить, – пожал плечами Колин. – Уж ее-то наверняка знает каждый.

– Селин Дион? – предположил Джаред.

– Угадал! «My Heart Will Go On».

– Отличный выбор, сэр, – съязвил Йен.

– Ты пой давай, а не упражняйся в сарказме!

Йен прочистил горло и запел. Ну как, запел. Настолько, насколько слово «пение» вообще могло относиться к издаваемым им звукам. То, что у него не было ни слуха, ни голоса, стало ясно сразу же. Но в сочетании с мощной глоткой это оказало поистине потрясающий эффект на слушателей. Джаред стащил подушку с дивана и накрыл ею голову. Брэдли зажал уши. Майкл подполз к Йену и, обняв за ноги, принялся умолять заткнуться. Колин сидел с отвисшей челюстью, словно завороженный. Дженсен же поскуливал, лежа на полу, потому что больше смеяться просто не мог.

– Колин, прекрати хоть ты это безумие! – Майкл оставил безуспешные попытки уговорить Йена и переключился на «заказчика». – Пока рейтинги нашего шоу не упали вконец!

– Йен, мы поняли, что ты не зря угрожал, спасибо. Может быть, хватит на сегодня? – попросил Колин.

Йен оборвал исполняемый на бис припев и сел на свое место.

– Так и быть, цените мою доброту, сучки.

– Уже все? – Джаред вылез из-под подушки. – Фух!

– Почему все? Веселье только начинается, – ухмыльнулся Соммерхолдер и взял бутылку в руки. – Ну так что, Джаред, правда или вызов?

– Правда, – ответил тот. – Мне скрывать нечего.

– Смелый какой, – заметил Йен. – Ладно, тогда расскажи, как ты вышел из шкафа?

– В смысле?..

– В смысле, какие причины тебя на это толкнули?

– Да рассказывать, в общем-то, нечего. У меня, наверное, самая обычная история, – смущенно улыбнулся тот. – Мне только исполнилось шестнадцать. Я играл за школьную футбольную команду, встречался с чирлидершой. Все как положено…

Дженсен закатил глаза. Он почему-то именно таким и представлял Джареда. Положительный мальчик, послушный сын, образцовый натурал…

– Говорю же, ничего особенного, – произнес Джаред, заметив его взгляд.

– И, тем не менее, мне интересно, – сказал Йен. – Продолжай.

– В нашу школу перевелся новенький парень. Райан был открытым геем. Мне, в принципе, не было дела до него, пока нас не поставили работать вместе над проектом по истории. Мы проводили много времени вдвоем, начали общаться. Меня совершенно не беспокоила его ориентация, так что мы быстро подружились. Другие ребята не трогали его, пока он находился под моей защитой. Периодически приятели подкалывали меня, но я не реагировал, ведь я искренне считал себя натуралом…

– А однажды он поцеловал тебя? – предположил Колин.

– Или ты его? – добавил Брэдли.

– Нет. Все было не так, – рассмеялся Джаред. – У Райана появился бойфренд. И я стал жутко ревновать, я практически ненавидел придурка Пита за то, что отнимает время моего друга. Пока однажды не увидел, как они целуются на парковке. Вот тогда-то до меня и дошло, что я испытываю к Райану далеко не дружеские чувства.

– И ты сразу сказал ему, да? – собственный голос показался Дженсену ужасно хриплым.

– Ты неплохо изучил меня, – произнес Джаред. – Именно так я и поступил. Признался ему в любви, полез целоваться… Он оттолкнул меня, заявил, что я сам не понимаю, чего хочу, попросил не портить нашу дружбу глупостями…

Слова Джареда казались укором, но, к счастью, только Дженсену, остальные слушали с неприкрытым интересом.

– Но я видел, что нравлюсь ему, просто он боится… Боится, что я ошибся, придумал то, чего нет… Поэтому я решил действовать радикально, – Джаред хмыкнул. – У нас было школьное радио, крутили на переменах музыку, и за символическую плату можно было заказать песню в подарок для кого-то. Я подгадал время, когда Райан точно мог меня услышать, пошел к ди-джею и попросил разрешения произнести посвящение лично. И когда он отдал мне микрофон, я просто признался Райану в любви…

– На всю школу?! – Майкл даже с места подскочил от удивления.

– Ага, – кивнул Джаред.

– И чем все закончилось? – спросил Йен.

– Он врезал мне за глупость, – рассмеялся Джаред. – А потом поцеловал. Так что все оказалось не напрасно.

Дженсен пытался переварить информацию, одновременно понимая, как неправильно было сравнивать Барни с Джаредом. Если бы Барни сделал ради него нечто подобное, он бы, наверное, простил даже измену.

– Ты рискнул всем ради поцелуя, которого могло вообще не быть? – спросил он.

– Ага, – просто ответил Джаред. – Но он был. Как и фантастический секс, и любовь, и многое другое. Мы провстречались три года.

– Вау! Ничего себе обычная история! – присвистнул Колин.

– Да нет, все было не так радужно, конечно. Из футбольной команды меня вынудили уйти, часть друзей перестала со мной разговаривать, да и били нас не раз… Но я ни о чем не жалею.

Дженсен почувствовал ком в горле. Казалось, судьба не просто насмехалась над ним, она откровенно издевалась. В кои-то веки ему встретился нормальный парень, а он его послал, да еще так по-хамски. Конечно, теперь было уже слишком поздно думать об этом, но отмахнуться от досады и сожаления оказалось не так-то просто.

– Отличная история, Джаред, – сказал Йен. – Спасибо, что поделился с нами.

Джаред улыбнулся и вдруг посмотрел прямо в объектив одной из многочисленных камер, развешанных по всей комнате.

– Эй, Райан, чувак, если ты видишь меня сейчас, – он послал воздушный поцелуй. – Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо.

Дженсену срочно захотелось свалить отсюда, но предлог упорно отказывался придумываться.

– Ну что, твоя очередь, Джей, – сказал Майкл. – Крути давай.

– Правда или вызов? – коварно улыбнулся Джаред, когда горлышко бутылки указало на Розенбаума.

– Вызов! – без раздумий ответил тот. – После твоих душещипательных откровений нужно разбавить атмосферу весельем.

– Ладно, – согласился Джаред. – Как мы уже поняли, ты неравнодушен к охранникам…

– Показать им задницу? – радостно перебил его Майкл.

– Нет, это слишком просто, – покачал головой Джаред. – Ты пойдешь в спальню, нацепишь на себя простыню, а затем отправишься к охранникам и потребуешь у них бочонок вина.

– Чего? – Розенбаум задумчиво почесал лысину. – Какой еще бочонок?

– Вина, – повторил Джаред. – Для римского патриция, у которого сегодня пир.

Все снова прыснули со смеху, а Майкл, поднявшись на ноги, скептически поглядел на Падалеки:

– Ты псих, но я это сделаю!

Через пару минут он спустился, обернувшись белой простыней и завязав ее на плече на манер тоги. Дженсену казалось, что он просто лопнет со смеху, потому что в своем наряде Майкл выглядел забавнее некуда.

– Жалко, что Дэннил убьет меня, если я сделаю лавровый венок из папоротника, – ухмыльнулся Розенбаум. – Без него образ неполный, но что уж теперь…

Провожаемый безудержным хохотом, он вышел на улицу, и все сразу же бросились к окну, чтобы проследить реакцию охраны на шутника. Представление Розенбаума длилось недолго, вскоре «патриция» под конвоем привели обратно в дом, и напоследок пожилой секьюрити, покрутив пальцем у виска, сообщил:

– Еще одна такая выходка, и отправлю в психлечебницу, – переждав взрыв хохота, он повернулся к остальным участникам и добавил. – Вас всех, олухи!

Все моментально затихли, но когда охранник ретировался, снова начали смеяться. Громче всех ржал сам Майкл, бормоча «А вина так и не дали, сволочи!».

После того как Розенбаум переоделся и вернулся, настала очередь Дженсена быть жертвой.

– Вызов, – ответил он на стандартный вопрос.

– Окей, – загадочно ухмыльнулся Майкл. – Поцелуй Джареда.

Дженсен оторопел, и, очевидно, в этом ощущении он был не один. Смеяться резко перехотелось. Он поднял глаза на Джареда и увидел, что тот, не мигая, смотрит на него.

– Ты офигел? – первым пришел в себя Брэдли.

– Ну а что? – закосил под дурачка Розенбаум. – Поцелуются, помирятся, Джей съедет обратно, и я смогу бегать голышом в своей спальне.

– Эй, это пока что и моя спальня тоже! – фыркнул Йен.

– Да, но ты ведь не будешь против? – хмыкнул Майкл.

– Нет, просто выколю себе глаза.

– Так что, Дженсен, ты принимаешь вызов? – спросил Розенбаум.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея… – Дженсен снова посмотрел на Джареда. Тот с мрачным видом разглядывал лежавшую на ковре бутылку.

– Значит, сдаешься? Слабо?

– Да не слабо мне! – выпалил Дженсен. – Просто…

Просто он понятия не имел, как Джаред отнесется к этой затее после всего произошедшего между ними. Дженсен сильно сомневался, что тот оценит. Вот только как объяснить это Майклу, не выставив себя еще большим идиотом? Пока он размышлял над возникшей проблемой, Джаред вдруг резко вскочил на ноги и сказал недовольно:

– Все, хватит этого цирка.

– Джей, да ладно тебе, – попытался успокоить его Колин.

– Что? Мне просто расхотелось играть. Хорошего понемножку.

Он пнул бутылку в сторону, чудом не разбив ее о стену, и быстрым шагом удалился на второй этаж.

– Ты дебил! – сразу же набросился на Майкла Брэдли. – Обязательно было все портить?

– Да что я сделал-то?! – развел руками Розенбаум. – Я думал, ему нравится Дженсен…

– Ты умеешь думать? – фыркнул Брэдли.

– А ты переживаешь за Джареда или за то, что игра закончилась, а до тебя не дошла очередь? – не остался в долгу Майкл.

Дженсен не мог дольше слушать эту дурацкую перебранку. Он не знал, почему, но чувствовал себя виноватым перед Джаредом, хотя и не должен был. Просто все получилось очень глупо, как и всегда. Дженсен раз за разом обижал Джареда, и намеренно, и сам того не желая, а ведь тот не заслуживал подобного отношения.

– Пойдешь курить? – спросил Йен, когда все потихоньку начали разбредаться.

Дженсен покачал головой и направился наверх. Признаться в том, что соврал в ресторане, он пока что был не готов, но собирался извиниться – если не за все, то хотя бы за сегодняшнюю выходку Майкла.

Джаред обнаружился в своей новой спальне. Он валялся в одежде на застеленной постели и, положив руки под голову, пялился в потолок. Дженсен придвинул стул поближе к кровати и сел.

– Джаред, не злись на Майкла, он просто…

– Да не злюсь я, ведь он не знает всего. Я просто не хотел ставить тебя в неудобное положение, – ответил Джаред, оторвавшись от созерцания потолка.

– Джей, я… Черт, я хотел бы извиниться, я не должен был говорить всей этой херни… Ну, тогда, в ресторане…

– Дженс, все в порядке, – Джаред сел в кровати и посмотрел на него. – Меня частенько заносит. Особенно, когда я чего-то хочу. Думаю, ты понял из истории про Райана, что я та еще королева драмы.

– А я считаю, это было мило, – улыбнулся Дженсен.

– Это поначалу так кажется, но рано или поздно от публичных концертов устают. Райан однажды устал, Сэнди тоже… Ты все правильно сделал. Сказал честно, чтобы я отвалил. А я вместо того, чтобы достойно принять поражение, развел тут пафосные сопли. Гордо свалил в соседнюю комнату, не разговаривал. Извини меня.

– Я ведь мог преподнести все немного другим тоном. Так что тоже должен извиниться.

– Ладно, тогда давай просто забудем об этом, – предложил Джаред. – Что скажешь?

– Скажу, что это отличная идея.

– Ну и славно, – тепло улыбнулся Джаред.

– Ты вернешься в нашу спальню? – спросил Дженсен, неожиданно даже для себя.

– Думаю, не стоит. Вдруг опять начну к тебе приставать?

– Ладно, как хочешь, – Дженсен встал. – Я рад, что мы поговорили.

– Я тоже, Дженсен. Спокойной ночи, – ответил Джаред, расстегивая рубашку.

– Спокойной ночи, – Дженсен быстро ретировался за дверь.

Во вторник Дэннил приехала вместе с семью симпатичными девушками, чье появление заставило оживиться Майкла, Йена и, к огромному неудовольствию Дженсена, Джареда. Одну из них – миловидную блондинку в розовом кашемировом свитере ведущая усадила на диван рядом с собой и сразу же сообщила:

– Парни, это Адриана Палики. Сегодня вас будет снимать она.

– Привет, – Адриана улыбнулась, демонстрируя идеально белые зубы. – Тема нашей съемки – «Любовный роман». Думаю, уже из названия понятно, что изображать вам придется бурную страсть. И чтобы это вышло у вас как можно убедительнее, агентство «IMG Models» прислало вам в помощь своих самых симпатичных моделей.

Она, конечно, погорячилась. Самые симпатичные девушки из этого модельного агентства были лицами крупных компаний и вряд ли стали бы тратить свое время на их шоу. Но Дженсена волновало не это. Пока Адриана по очереди представила всех гостий, он успел всерьез разнервничаться – игра в любовь перед камерой всегда была его слабым местом. Он даже в портфолио добавил исключительно одиночные фото, так как теми немногими парными сетами, в которых ему довелось сняться, совсем не гордился.

– Так что, ребята, – снова заговорила Дэннил, – руки не распускайте, девушек трогайте только под надзором Адрианы и, в целом, ведите себя хорошо. Ясно?

– Да, мама, – ответил Майкл, и все рассмеялись.

Вопреки надеждам некоторых участников, забрав Йена фотографироваться первым, Адриана увела с собой в студию и всех моделей. Однако это не помешало парням, сидя на кухне, активно обсуждать новоприбывших девушек.

– Мне понравилась брюнетка, – сказал Майкл.

– Джейн или Чарли? – уточнил Джаред.

– Джейн, – откинувшись на спинку стула, ответил тот. – Чарли не в моем вкусе.

– А мне нравятся миниатюрные девушки, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Такие хрупкие и изящные. С ними себя чувствуешь настоящим мужчиной.

Брэдли с Колином удивленно уставились на него. Дженсен сам не понимал, что до сих пор делает здесь: слушать разговоры о бабах обычно не напрягало, но не когда о них говорил парень, который был ему симпатичен.

– Джаред играет за обе команды, – с деланным равнодушием сообщил он. – Как настоящий пофигист.

– Везунчик, – выпалил Брэдли и поспешил добавить, когда Колин возмущенно шлепнул его по ноге. – Я не то имел в виду! Ну, вы поняли…

Йен вернулся через час, довольный, как олимпийский чемпион, и сказал, что Адриана ждет Дженсена. Прежде чем идти в студию, Дженсен остановился перед зеркалом в гостиной и попробовал отрепетировать страстный взгляд, однако быстро убедился, что, заигрывая с собственным отражением, выглядит как идиот, а не как «настоящий мужчина».

Едва он переступил порог студии, девушки, рассевшиеся на круглом кожаном диване, повернулись к нему и принялись с любопытством оглядывать с головы до ног. Дженсен сразу понял, что ни одна из них не была постоянной фанаткой шоу: сейчас они думали явно не о работе, но, знай они, кто он, скорее всего, уже потеряли бы интерес и возобновили свою болтовню.

– Дженсен, Джоанна, к гримерам! – скомандовала Адриана.

С дивана поднялась блондинка с густыми накладными ресницами, которые, по мнению Дженсена, придавали ей глуповатый вид, но девушка наверняка считала, что они ее красят. В принципе, ему было все равно, кто станет его партнершей по съемке, ни одна из моделей не привлекала его больше остальных.

Когда Кэти с Алоной нанесли ему грим, а художник по костюмам заставил их с Джоанной надеть одинаковые стильные плащи, Дженсен поднялся на подиум и встал рядом с девушкой. Однако Адриана, бегло взглянув на них, коварно улыбнулась и скомандовала:

– Ложитесь.

Джоанна мгновенно исполнила приказ, Дженсен на секунду замешкался, и партнерша потянула его за полу плаща. Не хотелось помять или испачкать красивую вещь, но все же пришлось подчиниться. Глубоко вздохнув, он опустился на пол и, не зная, что делать дальше, принялся рассматривать остальных девушек. Чарли среди них он узнал сразу: она была слишком маленькой и хрупкой даже по модельным меркам. Значит, Джареду нравятся такие… Вероятно, и его бывшая, Сэнди, была коротышкой, которую нужно оберегать и удобно таскать на руках. Дженсен совершенно не понимал, чем тогда сам привлек Падалеки, ведь он в эталон красоты Джареда вписывался разве что за счет более низкого роста.

– Дженсен, хватит витать в облаках! – прикрикнула на него Адриана.

– Простите, – он сосредоточился на Джоанне.

Та старательно надувала напомаженные губы и смотрела на него взглядом, который, наверное, считала сексуальным. Но Дженсену было смешно от этой фальши, и только усилием воли удалось не улыбнуться, чтобы не обидеть партнершу. Однако от Адрианы его ужимки не укрылись.

– Тема съемки – любовный роман, Дженсен, – сказала она. – Это значит страсть. Судьи будут оценивать химию между вами. И для них ты должен быть горячим самцом, а не клоуном.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, понимая, что отделаться так же быстро, как и Йену, вряд ли удастся.

– Расслабься, – пробормотала Джоанна, уцепившись за воротник его плаща.

Дженсен только сильнее напрягся, когда по приказу Адрианы опустил ладонь на грудь партнерши. Он склонился ниже, и девушка потянулась к нему. Со стороны наверняка казалось, что они собираются поцеловаться, но Дженсен едва удерживался, чтобы не закрыть глаза. Хотелось видеть перед собой не размалеванное лицо Джоанны, а смеющиеся серо-зеленые глаза, вздернутый нос и тонкие губы, которые он бы не отказался поцеловать. Черт, Джаред заставлял его напрочь забыть о профессионализме, и Дженсену хотелось прибить себя за это, но он ничего не мог поделать. В последний момент он отдернулся и уставился в объектив. В конце концов, целоваться с Джоанной его никто не заставлял.

– Ладно, – спустя вечность сказала Адриана. – Мы закончили. Зови Брэдли.

– А можно?.. – он замялся.

– Что?

– Можно оставить плащ себе? – выпалил Дженсен, поражаясь собственной наглости. – На память.

– Очень смешно, – нахмурилась та. – Не трать мое время на глупости.

Дженсен лишь вздохнул. На съемках рекламы моделям частенько отдавали вещи и аксессуары, в которых они фотографировались, но здесь этот номер, к сожалению, не прошел. Когда Дженсен уже приблизился к дверям, Джоанна подбежала к нему и незаметно сунула что-то в карман. Выйдя из студии, он нащупал бумажку и не удивился, увидев на ней выведенный аккуратным почерком номер мобильного. Он смял листок и бросил в ближайшую на пути к кухне урну.

За время совместного проживания Дженсен успел неплохо выучить привычки остальных участников шоу и, спускаясь в подвал, не сомневался, что застанет там Джареда. Тот действительно занимался в тренажерном зале, исподтишка любуясь своим отражением в зеркале, благодаря чему Дженсену удалось подкрасться незамеченным и ущипнуть его за вызывающе выпяченную задницу.

– Ай! – вскрикнул Джаред, едва не выронив гантель. – А если б я ногу отдавил?!

– Ну не отдавил же, – невинно улыбнулся Дженсен. – Нечего слишком много любоваться собой.

– А кем мне еще любоваться? К тебе я больше не могу приставать, остальные меня пошлют, – хмыкнул Джаред. – Кстати, что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пришел позаниматься, не видно, что ли? – Дженсен кивнул на свои спортивные штаны и футболку.

– Просто ты не приходил сюда раньше, поэтому я удивился…

– Ну, я хотел избежать твоих заигрываний, но раз теперь мы друзья, я могу наконец заняться тем, чего мне не хватало все это время.

– Извини, – смущенно пробормотал Джаред, снова взявшись за гантели.

Дженсен даже не почувствовал раскаяния за свое вранье. На самом деле, он не был большим любителем потягать железо, поэтому предпочел не задумываться, почему внезапно решил присоединиться к Джареду. Оглядевшись по сторонам, Дженсен выбрал беговую дорожку как наименее сложный тренажер, с которого, к тому же, открывался отличный вид на зал. Он уверенно взобрался на него, выставил скорость и начал пробежку, наблюдая за тем, как сосредоточенно упражняется Джаред.

– Эй, Дженс, ты давно не занимался, сбавь обороты, – тот подошел к нему и посмотрел на дисплей.

Дженсену не хотелось выглядеть в его глазах слабаком, но загонять себя ради дешевого понта он тоже не собирался, поэтому не стал спорить и снизил скорость. Вскоре бегать надоело, тем более, ничего особо эффектного в этом не было, поэтому он переместился на турник и начал подтягиваться. Джаред украдкой бросал на него нечитаемые взгляды, но не говорил ни слова, а Дженсен был слишком увлечен тем, чтобы не забывать дышать, так что его изначальный план – завести дружескую беседу в непринужденной обстановке – с треском провалился.

– Смотри не перестарайся, потом крепатура появится, – нарушил молчание Джаред.

– Я ценю твою заботу, но позволь мне самому судить о возможностях моего организма, – сделал ударение на предпоследнем слове Дженсен.

– Конечно, как скажешь, – фыркнул тот. – Но потом не жалуйся.

– Не дождешься, – огрызнулся он и переместился на тренажер для пресса.

Дженсен сдержал слово. Когда на следующий день он еле сполз с кровати, а Колин с Брэдли испуганно начали расспрашивать, что с ним, он мужественно выдавил улыбку и заверил друзей, что все в полном порядке. Правда, спуск по лестнице показался ему вечным и рисковал закончиться тем, что его задница отвалится вместе с ногами, но Дженсен мудро решил не подниматься на второй этаж до самого вечера. Благо, готовить ему сегодня было не нужно, так что он с чистой совестью отлеживался между завтраком и обедом на диване в гостиной и собирался повторить этот трюк и после обеда тоже. Он лениво изучал потолок над головой и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не завыть от скуки.

– Ну что, хреново? – уселся Джаред на край дивана и взглянул на него с сочувствием.

– С чего ты взял? – равнодушно бросил Дженсен.

– Значит, сегодня снова присоединишься ко мне в качалке? – улыбнулся тот.

– Ну уж нет! – в ужасе зажмурился он.

– Так я и знал, – расхохотался Джаред. – Ладно, герой, пошли-ка со мной.

– Никуда я не пойду, мне и здесь хорошо.

– Пойдем-пойдем, сейчас станет еще лучше, – Джаред бесцеремонно стащил его с дивана и поволок за собой наверх.

– Что мы тут делаем? – нахмурился Дженсен, когда тот впихнул его в комнату без камер.

– Скоро узнаешь, полежи пока здесь, я быстро, – Джаред ринулся в свою спальню.

Дженсен с подозрением посмотрел ему вслед, но ноющие мышцы взяли свое, и он улегся на кровать.

– Одолжил у Йена масло, – Джаред вернулся с бутылочкой в руках. – Лавандовое, кажется.

– Это еще зачем? – с подозрением спросил Дженсен.

– Собираюсь изнасиловать тебя с комфортом, пока ты не можешь дать отпор, – сообщил Джаред, задергивая шторы на окнах, и тут же получил по голове подушкой. – Неблагодарный!

– Это я-то? – возмутился Дженсен. – Прости, не знал, что насильникам теперь принято говорить спасибо.

– Да ладно, больно нужна мне твоя задница, – фыркнул Джаред, включив ночник, отчего комната погрузилась в приятный полумрак. – Просто хочу тебе помочь. Снимай футболку и ложись на живот.

– Только не говори, что ты еще и массаж делать умеешь, – простонал он, но послушно перевернулся лицом вниз.

– Ну, я не профессионал, конечно, но хорошенько размять мышцы уж как-нибудь сумею. А то сил нет больше смотреть на твою скорбную мину, – фыркнул Джаред, усевшись на его ноги.

– Так и не смотрел бы, – буркнул Дженсен, но тут же зашипел, когда Джаред плеснул ему на спину прохладную жидкость.

– Прости, сейчас станет теплее, – пообещал тот, осторожно втирая масло в его кожу.

Дженсен честно собирался съязвить в ответ, но через полминуты все связные мысли вылетели из головы. Джаред явно приуменьшил свои способности, делать массаж он точно умел. Он с силой разминал ноющие мышцы, но хорошо чувствовал границы допустимого, не причиняя излишней боли. Дженсен просто плавился под его прикосновениями и, не сдерживаясь, стонал от удовольствия.

– Детка, я, пожалуй, поторопился, когда отказался выйти за тебя, – заметил он, когда Джаред, приспустив его штаны, добрался до седалищного нерва. – Это просто … ооох! Еще, пожалуйста!

– Конечно, поторопился, – самодовольно заявил Джаред. – И теперь, когда ты это признал, мою месть можно считать удавшейся.

– Да-да, конечно, как скажешь, главное, не останавливайся, – побормотал Дженсен. – У тебя золотые руки.

– Если ты будешь и дальше изображать здесь озвучку порнофильма, я могу и не выдержать, я ведь не железный, – шепнул Джаред ему на ухо, отчего волоски по всему телу тут же встали дыбом. – Лежи спокойно и не провоцируй меня.

Вспыхнув, Дженсен представил себе, что могут подумать остальные, услышав его стоны, и затих, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя.

– Надо бы еще бедра помассировать, но… лучше в другой раз, – сообщил Джаред, слезая с него.

– Как, уже все? – разочарованно простонал Дженсен.

– Хорошего понемножку. А теперь иди под горячий душ, для твоих мышц это полезно.

– Джаред…

– Что?

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Дженсен и сжал его руку.

– Не за что. Не разлеживайся долго, ладно? – смущенно ответил Джаред и быстро выскользнул из комнаты.

Дженсен лишь что-то буркнул в ответ, ему было слишком хорошо сейчас.

Массаж оказал на Дженсена поистине волшебное действие. На следующий день он смог вполне сносно передвигаться и снова почувствовал себя человеком. Это было весьма кстати, учитывая то, что вечером им предстояло ехать в студию. Джаред подшучивал над ним, завлекая в качалку, но Дженсен не поддался на провокации и вместо этого добил-таки «Божественную комедию». И даже получил удовольствие от чтения. Том бы им точно гордился.

– Ну что, мальчики, съемки в этот раз показались вам сложными? – поинтересовалась Дэннил после традиционных приветствий.

– Да-да, ужасно сложными, – с серьезным видом закивал Майкл. – Можно у нас каждую неделю такие будут? Я наконец-то проникся профессией фотомодели. По полной программе, так сказать.

– Интересно, что же тебя к этому подтолкнуло? – хмыкнула Дэннил и щелкнула пультом.

На мониторе появилась первая фотография, где полуголые Майкл и девушка-модель лежали в весьма недвусмысленной позе. Это было… горячо. Дженсен никогда не рассматривал Розенбаума как сексуальный объект и считал, что тот привирает, рассказывая о своих многочисленных любовных похождениях, но сейчас, глядя на снимок, готов был признать свою неправоту. В чисто мужской компании Майкл был своим в доску парнем, а вот в присутствии девушки раскрылся его магнетизм.

– Сниматься с такой красавицей совершенно не сложно, – смущенно ответил Розенбаум, когда все наперебой начали хвалить его работу.

– Возможно, это тебе не сложно, а как насчет остальных парней? – покачала головой Дэннил, и на экране возник Колин, перед которым в призывной позе разлеглась чернокожая красотка.

– Единственное, что меня беспокоило, это то, что Мэри может замерзнуть, – с улыбкой сообщил Колин. – А в остальном, работать в паре мне понравилось.

– А меня Джейн все время смешила, рассказывая анекдоты, и Адриана нас за это чуть не убила, – со смехом сказал Брэдли, когда на мониторе появилась фотография, где знойная брюнетка трогательно прижималась к нему. – Поэтому у меня такое глупое выражение лица.

– Ничего не глупое, – возразила Женевьев. – Вы очень мило смотритесь вместе.

Когда настала очередь следующего участника, Дженсен, не сдержавшись, фыркнул.

– Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался, что он будет полуголым.

– Я не виноват, что сексуален и все так и норовят раздеть меня, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся Джаред.

– Скромность явно не входит в число твоих недостатков, – закатил глаза Дженсен.

На экране хрупкая брюнетка в нижем белье липла к практически голому Джареду. На вкус Дженсена, это было как-то пошловато, но он не стал озвучивать свою точку зрения, тем более что хором восхищавшиеся судьи, увы, совершенно ее не разделяли.

– Ты так возмущаешься, потому что тебя не раздели? – с усмешкой спросила Дэннил, переключая на следующую фотографию. – Ха! Так я и знала!

– Я не страдаю эксгибиционизмом, так что не жалуюсь, – пожал плечами он. – А если честно, то я вообще не слишком люблю парные съемки.

– Да ладно, на историческом сете было весело! – ткнул его в бок Джаред.

– Это когда Лорен грозилась натравить на нас своего цепного пса за очередной испорченный дубль? – рассмеялся Дженсен. – О да, веселее не придумаешь!

– Между прочим, нас за этот снимок наградили… – Джаред вдруг осекся, и его улыбка потухла, очевидно, при воспоминании о «награде».

– Ну да, – неловко произнес Дженсен и отвел взгляд.

– Ну, пока мы еще не увидели всех участников, трудно судить, кто получит приз, не так ли? – заметила Дэннил, щелкнув пультом.

На мониторе появился снимок Йена, и Дженсен ахнул от восхищения. Несмотря на то, что их с партнершей наготу от зрителей скрывала лишь тонкая простыня, вид у них был вовсе не пошлый. Йен прижимал девушку к себе так бережно, словно она была фарфоровой статуэткой, а их лица буквально излучали счастье. Казалось, будто они и не знали о присутствии фотографа. Вот это настоящий любовный роман.

– Потрясающе! – восторженно произнес Миша, и все дружно с ним согласились.

Когда судьи взяли таймаут для принятия решения, Дженсен приуныл. Он знал, что не блистал в этом сете, но ощущать себя лузером на фоне остальных парней, которые даже моделями не были, оказалось ужасно неприятно.

– Эй, чего скис? – подмигнул ему Джаред и сжал локоть. – Ты хорошо получился.

– Ты предвзят, – не согласился Дженсен.

Судьи на этот раз закончили обсуждение в рекордно быстрый срок, и микрофон взяла Женевьев.

– Традиционно начнем с приятной части, – улыбнулась она. – Раз уж тема сегодняшней передачи была романтической, то и приз будет таким же. Победивший участник получает право в воскресенье пригласить в гости девушку или парня, с которым его связывают романтические отношения. Или не связывают, но ему этого хотелось бы… В общем, кого пожелает победитель, того мы к нему и доставим.

Дженсен заметил, как обменялись недоуменными взглядами Колин и Брэдли.

– Это очень тяжелый выбор! – сокрушенно заметил Майкл. – У меня столько знакомых девушек, которых я бы хотел увидеть.

– А пришлось бы выбирать только одну, какая ужасная участь, – фыркнула Дэннил.

– А я бы позвал ту девчонку, с которой снимался, Чарли, – заявил вдруг Джаред. – Она такая милая.

Дженсен изумленно уставился на него. Нет, он, конечно, понимал, что никаких прав на Джареда не имеет, но… после вчерашнего массажа и откровенных заигрываний был уверен, что тот простил обиды и хочет попробовать еще раз. А теперь Падалеки вдруг у всех на виду оказывает знаки внимания посторонней девице. Дженсен сделал глубокий вдох, пообещав себе, что набьет Джареду морду при первом же удобном случае. Это немного успокоило.

– Может, выясним для начала, кто же победитель? – заметила ведущая.

– Думаю, наш выбор никого не удивит. Мы единодушно отдали победу Йену, – улыбнулась Женевьев. – Он показал высший класс сегодня!

– О, я так тронут, – смущенно пробормотал тот. – И я… даже не знаю, как сказать… Джаред подал отличную идею. Мне очень понравилась девушка, с которой я снимался, Нина. Я хотел бы пригласить ее, если она не против, конечно.

– Мы обязательно спросим у Нины, но я уверена, что она не откажется, – Женевьев передала микрофон Джеффри и уселась на свое место.

– Что ж, а сейчас, как ни прискорбно, мы вынуждены перейти к грустной части, – произнес Морган. – И здесь мы тоже оказались единодушны. Сегодня нас покидает… Дженсен Эклз!

Одно дело – догадываться о возможном исходе, и совсем другое – узнать о нем наверняка. Дженсену стало трудно дышать, и он лишь беспомощно оглянулся на шокированных парней.

– Мне особенно обидно говорить это, Дженсен, потому что я считал тебя фаворитом нашего шоу, но… все, что можно сказать о твоей сегодняшней работе – милый плащик, – продолжил Джеффри, словно собираясь его добить. – Поэтому мы говорим тебе сегодня до свидания!

– Я… да… понимаю, – пробормотал Дженсен, опустив голову. – Вы совершенно правы.

Обида, разочарование, горечь душили его, и винить, кроме себя, было некого. Он позволил себе расслабиться и облажался, а теперь поплатился за это.

– Как же так, чувак? – расстроенно пробормотал Майкл, сгребая его в объятия.

– Подождите! – вдруг громко произнесла Дэннил. – Я хочу воспользоваться своим правом на вето!

– Что? – хором спросили парни.

– Если бы вы, котики, внимательно читали свои контракты, прежде чем подписывать их, вы бы сейчас так не удивлялись, – закатила глаза ведущая.

– Дэннил, ты уверена? Ты можешь наложить вето только один раз, и… – начал было Миша.

– И этот раз наступил прямо сейчас, – решительно перебила его та и повернулась к участникам. – Для особо одаренных поясняю. У меня, как ведущей шоу, есть право единожды отменить решение судей, оставив человека, которого они выгнали. И сегодня я воспользуюсь этим правом, так что Дженсен остается!

Дженсен застыл на месте, не в силах произнести ни слова. Второе потрясение за вечер – это было уже слишком для него. Привели его в чувства радостные вопли парней, которые накинулись на него с поздравлениями.

– Я не знаю, чем заслужил это, – смущенно произнес он, подойдя к Дэннил, и обнял ее. – Спасибо!

– Вы с Джаредом обеспечиваете шоу заоблачные рейтинги, – прошептала ему на ухо та. – Так что ничего личного, детка. Не продолбай свой второй шанс.

– Конечно, – пообещал он и расплылся в счастливой улыбке, все еще не в силах осознать, что здесь только что произошло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/f051qh9g242x.png)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/94j638xlyxwr.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/fob3lax5dl2p.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/rgnyso69blo9.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/s83wtf9fdmjz.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/8utmtybf6ycp.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://firepic.org/images/2015-06/12/mugmgqo70kv0.jpg)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/09md0hun5r7o.jpg)

После всего Дженсен должен был чувствовать себя заново родившимся. Получить второй шанс по правилу, о котором никто не знал – это, определенно, повод для радости. Возможно, где-то в контрактах это и было прописано, а может, Дэннил придумала свой «решающий голос» на ходу, потому что не хотела терять полюбившегося телезрителям участника, но Дженсену по большому счету было все равно. Главное – он остался на шоу и все еще имеет шанс победить.

Наверное, по дороге домой все обдумывали случившееся. По крайней мере, взгляды, которые парни бросали на Дженсена в гробовой тишине автобуса, говорили об этом красноречивее слов. Но сам он не мог просто радоваться собственной удаче, так как в голове непрерывно звучал голос Джареда. «Я бы позвал ту девчонку, с которой снимался, Чарли. Чарли. Чарли. Чарли».

Дженсену хотелось что-нибудь расколотить. Или побиться головой о стену. Но и то, и другое в присутствии остальных участников выглядело бы странно, поэтому ему оставалось просто мысленно крыть себя на все лады за то, что поверил Джареду. Двух недель не прошло, как тот нашел себе новое развлечение. В глубине души Дженсен знал, что у него нет никакого права упрекать Падалеки в непостоянстве, но все же делал именно это, чувствуя иррациональную обиду.

Однако на подъезде к дому, устав от ощущаемых почти физически взглядов Джареда, Дженсен понял, что просто не сможет заснуть, если не выскажет все накопившееся тому в лицо. Правда, сделать это сразу же помешали вдруг оживившиеся ребята, вздумавшие еще раз сообщить Дженсену, какой он везунчик.

– Черт, я уже приготовился с тобой прощаться! – хлопнул его по плечу Майкл.

– И я уже решил, что теперь придется гробить здоровье в одиночестве, – ухмыльнулся Йен.

– Да, ты счастливчик, Дженс! – подтвердил Брэдли, и Колин кивнул, соглашаясь с ним.

Дженсен заставил себя улыбнуться, он и сам на какой-то миг поверил, что шоу для него закончилось. Из всех парней только Джаред продолжал хранить молчание, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. И это злило.

– Думаю, нам стоит хорошенько отметить этот «подарок» Дэннил, ведь благодаря нему наше любимое шоу продлится на неделю дольше, – весело предложил Майкл, направившись на кухню.

– Бутербродами и минералкой? – скептически приподнял бровь Йен. – Жаль, что вдобавок к своему «решающему голосу» Дэннил не снабдила нас хотя бы пивом.

– Она подумала, что радость от того, что Дженсен остается с нами, опьянит сильнее любого алкоголя, – подал голос Джаред.

Дженсен метнул в него сердитый взгляд, решив, что больше не хочет разглагольствовать на тему своей удачи.

– Надо поговорить, – вполголоса сообщил он. – Наедине.

Джаред нахмурился.

– А как же «отметить»? – снова высунулся в гостиную Майкл.

– Успеем, – бросил ему Дженсен и кивком головы приказал Джареду следовать за собой.

На удивление, тот подчинился без пререканий. Поднимаясь наверх, в комнату без камер, Дженсен слышал, как Джаред идет сзади, громко шаркая ногами, и думал о том, что хочет сказать. Все приходившие на ум слова звучали нелепо, учитывая, что они с Джаредом были друг другу никем. Даже не друзьями, просто коллегами по шоу. Тогда почему, черт побери, он так злится?!

– Я рад, что тебя оставили, – признался Джаред, усевшись на кровать, когда они с минуту простояли в полной тишине.

– Правда? – криво ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – А я думал, это мало тебя беспокоит.

– Почему? – Джаред либо не замечал, что Дженсен на взводе, либо делал вид, что не замечает. В любом случае, это бесило.

– Потому что для тебя эфир закончился разочарованием. Наградили Йена, и девчонка придет к нему. Мои соболезнования.

Пару секунд Джаред буравил его взглядом, а затем вдруг улыбнулся с таким пониманием, что Дженсену захотелось ему врезать.

– Ты ревнуешь.

Это был даже не вопрос, а уверенное утверждение, и Дженсен опешил.

– Да черта с два, я просто…

– Брось. Ревнуешь. Я никогда не сомневался, что ты жуткий собственник!

Этого Дженсен стерпеть не мог. Не отдавая отчета своим действиям, он в пару шагов преодолел расстояние до кровати и сгреб Джареда за воротник рубашки.

– Я ненавижу, когда меня держат за дурака! – гневно пробормотал он. – А еще больше – когда со мной играют!

Джаред не выглядел испуганным, и его предельное спокойствие раздражало Дженсена еще сильнее.

– Знаешь, раньше я думал, что ты боишься заводить отношения, – пояснил Джаред, – но теперь уверен – ты просто сам не знаешь, чего хочешь.

– Да неужели?!

Дженсен понял, что использовать против Джареда силу было плохой идеей, когда тот схватил его за запястья и одним движением буквально усадил к себе на колени. Он дернулся, попытавшись высвободиться, но в результате только заставил Джареда снова улыбнуться самой что ни на есть дурацкой улыбкой.

– Ну, если вздумал пометить территорию, приступай, – произнес тот.

Дженсен бы ударил его, непременно, стер бы кулаком эту гребаную усмешку, пересчитал бы все зубы. Но Джаред по-прежнему крепко сжимал его руки, и от его горячего дыхания, опаляющего щеки, решимость Дженсена стремительно угасала.

– Придурок ты, – сообщил он. – Отпусти и вали дрочить на свою Чарли.

– Хреновый из тебя командир, – Джаред ослабил хватку, но как только Дженсен закопошился, собираясь отодвинуться, рывком притянул его к себе и поцеловал.

Все произошло так быстро, что не осталось ни секунды на возмущение. Да и врать себе Дженсен не мог – ему не хотелось возмущаться. Более того, от прикосновений жарких губ кожа мгновенно покрылась мурашками, а внутри все словно воспламенилось. Он понимал, что Джареда надо остановить, отчитать, поставить на место, но, вопреки доводам разума, прижимался крепче и толкался языком в податливый рот, пытаясь перехватить инициативу.

– Я, пожалуй, ошибся, – прошептал Джаред, нетерпеливо стянув с него футболку, – сейчас ты точно знаешь, чего хочешь.

– Заткнись, – Дженсен схватил его за подбородок и заставил замолчать самым доступным способом.

Джаред, впрочем, не расстроился. От довольных стонов, с которыми он принялся очерчивать ладонями спину и бока Дженсена, напрочь сносило крышу. Собственные пальцы дрожали, когда он расстегивал рубашку Джареда, а при попытке ослабить его пояс Дженсен едва не выругался – на Джареде было слишком много чертовой одежды! Он снова дернул пряжку и зашипел, оцарапавшись об острый край.

– Полегче, детка, полегче, – промурлыкал Джаред, опрокинув его на кровать, и принялся раздеваться сам.

Дженсен следил за ним помутившимся взглядом, все еще не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Однако когда Джаред навалился сверху и, недолго думая, обхватил его израненный палец губами, сомнений не осталось. Дженсен сжал кулаки, чтобы не застонать в голос: за стеной могли быть ребята, и он не желал сообщать им, как возбуждающе сейчас выглядит Джаред. Тот, громко причмокнув, выпустил палец изо рта и, улыбнувшись, заверил:

– До свадьбы заживет.

Дженсен не стал спорить, учитывая, что ему гораздо больше хотелось видеть эти губы на своем члене. Но Джаред решил иначе и взялся усердно вылизывать его шею и грудь. Дженсен не особо любил такие ласки, соски становились слишком чувствительными, если к ним кто-то прикасался, однако когда Джаред принялся легонько дразнить их кончиком языка, Дженсена едва не подбросило на кровати от предельно острого удовольствия.

– Ты даже горячее, чем я себе представлял, – заметил Джаред.

– Ты представлял меня? – севшим голосом поинтересовался Дженсен.

– О да, – кивнул тот. – Но если я начну сейчас перечислять все свои фантазии, это может затянуться. Лучше я продемонстрирую на деле…

Дженсен почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу. Благодарить за комплимент он не стал и, во избежание новых, обнял Джареда и смял его губы своими. Тот с глухим рычанием потерся о его бедро твердым членом, а затем улегся на Дженсена, пригвоздив к матрасу, и какое-то время просто целовал.

– Знаешь, я уверен, кое-чего ты в своих фантазиях не учел, – выдохнул Дженсен, когда он отстранился.

– Чего? – заинтересованно приподнял бровь Джаред.

– Что я люблю рулить.

Дженсен не без труда оттолкнул его. Тот нахмурился, но когда Дженсен расстегнул свои джинсы, давая понять, что не собирается сбегать, снова потянул к нему руки. Дженсен оседлал его бедра, позволив трогать себя, где вздумается, а сам тем временем прижал свой член к члену Джареда и, обернув ладонью, принялся неспешно их надрачивать.

– Черт, ты просто ожившая порно-картинка, – вскоре сообщил тот, откинувшись на подушку. – Видел бы ты себя… Красивый. Мой.

Дженсен, ничего не ответив, наклонился вперед и провел языком по его шее. Джаред задышал чаще, и Дженсен удовлетворенно двинулся вниз, скользя губами по горячей коже. Почему-то казалось очень важным отплатить Джареду за удовольствие.

– Боже… как классно! – тот, в отличие от него самого, обо всех своих ощущениях стремился сообщить вслух. – Да… сделай так еще, вот так, да…

Дженсен уже намеревался взять у него в рот, когда Джаред вдруг вытащил руку из-под подушки и с многозначительной ухмылкой продемонстрировал флакон массажного масла. Тот, видимо, провалялся здесь с четверга, и сейчас Джаред, определенно, хотел не массажа…

– Ты это подстроил, – сощурился Дженсен, стиснув его пульсирующий член.

– Вообще-то это ты притащил меня сюда, – простонал Джаред. – Но я, так и быть, готов списать все на счастливую случайность…

Он щелкнул крышечкой и выплеснул немного масла себе на ладонь, однако Дженсен отобрал у него флакон, быстро пробормотав:

– Я сам.

Джаред только провел скользкой ладонью по его груди, оставив масляный след на сосках, и прошептал:

– Ну давай.

От этой покорности, от ощущения власти по телу побежали мурашки и поджались пальцы на ногах. Дженсен давно уже не испытывал настолько острого возбуждения и еще дольше не чувствовал себя таким желанным. Джаред показывал, как сильно хочет его, каждым словом, каждым взглядом, но лучше всего об этом говорил его подрагивающий в ожидании разрядки член. Дженсен сам понимал, что не продержится долго, поэтому, прикрыв глаза, откинулся назад и широко расставил ноги, позволив Джареду смотреть, как он растягивает себя. Тот, кажется, перестал дышать, впрочем, Дженсен и сам забывался, представляя, каким сейчас видит его Джаред. Распущенным, откровенным, жаждущим… Пожалуй, с порно-картинкой он попал в точку, но от одной мысли об этом Дженсену пришлось стиснуть свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

Когда три пальца стали легко двигаться внутри, Джаред, наконец, обрел дар речи и почти умоляюще попросил:

– Можно уже, Дженс?.. Пожалуйста, я не могу больше…

Дженсен, усмехнувшись, вылил остатки масла на его член и направил в себя. Джаред, застонав так, что услышали, должно быть, все в доме, рухнул на подушку, вцепившись в нее обеими руками. Дженсен стал осторожно раскачиваться, чувствуя, как с каждым движением член проникает все глубже, растягивает и заполняет до предела. Контроля хватило ненадолго, вскоре он начал просто насаживаться в рваном ритме, движимый одним лишь желанием – получить как можно больше. Джаред принялся подкидывать бедра ему навстречу, и Дженсен окончательно потерялся в ощущениях. Неожиданно руки оказались у Джареда на плечах, а его лицо – прямо перед носом. Дженсен, не задумываясь, воспользовался возможностью поцеловать его снова. Оргазм накрыл так же внезапно, выкрутил все тело, заставив сжаться с немыслимой силой, и Дженсен повалился на Джареда, не обращая внимания на лужу собственной спермы у него на животе. Усталость накрыла мгновенно, чтобы остаться в сознании, Дженсен попробовал ухватиться за мысль, что впервые позволил себе заниматься сексом без резинки. Но это быстро перестало волновать, потому что было слишком хорошо лежать вот так – в объятьях парня, который ему нравился и который был без ума от него. Дженсен уже не помнил, когда в последний раз засыпал таким счастливым.

Солнце настойчиво светило прямо в глаза. Дженсен попытался накрыть голову подушкой, но вместо нее нашарил чьи-то волосы. Резко дернувшись, он проснулся, уселся в кровати и потер глаза руками.

– Доброе утро, – пробормотал Джаред и широко зевнул.

– Скорее день, – заметил Дженсен, глядя в окно, на котором они даже не удосужились вчера задернуть шторы.

– Ага, – согласился Джаред, лениво потягиваясь. – Сегодня хорошая погода.

– Ты всерьез предлагаешь поговорить о погоде? – фыркнул Дженсен.

– Нет, просто я… не знаю, как завести разговор о том, что меня действительно интересует, – смущенно улыбнулся тот.

– Спроси прямо – не ошибешься.

– Что произошло вчера?

– Кажется, это называется сексом, – ухмыльнулся он.

– Дженсен! Я серьезно!

– Честно? Я не знаю, – развел руками он.

Джаред закусил губу и потянул одеяло на себя. Дженсен вдруг понял, что тот нервничает, боится не меньше его самого. Это придало сил. Он прочистил горло и произнес:

– Черт, Джей, после всего, что я наговорил раньше, это прозвучит охуенно логично… В общем, ты мне нравишься. И ты прав, я действительно боюсь отношений. Но мне бы хотелось, ну, знаешь…

– Надеюсь, вы тут не трахаетесь! – в комнату ворвался Йен, прикрывая лицо ладонью.

– Ты охренел? – возмутился Дженсен, юркнув под одеяло к Джареду.

– Это вы двое охренели! – мрачно ответил Соммерхолдер. – Быстро подрывайте свои задницы и дуйте вниз! Дэннил приехала, рвет и мечет, из-за того, что вы, два дебила, нарушили основное правило пребывания в доме.

– Какое?.. Бля, эта комната! – воскликнул Джаред и в ужасе уставился на Дженсена.

– Мы попали! – Дженсен кубарем скатился с кровати и начал натягивать джинсы.

– Да, вы попали! Пошевеливайтесь, мы пока постараемся заговорить ей зубы, – Йен скрылся за дверью.

– Я даже не знаю, что ей соврать, – пробормотал побледневший Джаред, натягивая футболку.

– Что мы читали книгу Тома и заснули, – нервно фыркнул Дженсен.

Через две минуты они сбежали вниз, на ходу приглаживая растрепанные волосы. В гостиной собрались все обитатели дома, окружив разъяренную Дэннил.

– …И почему никто из вас ничего не предпринял? Вы же знали, куда они пошли!

– Они там орали и, кажется, дрались, мы просто побоялись попасть под раздачу, – с невинным видом пояснил Колин.

– Ну и потом, ничто так не прочищает мозги, как настоящий мужской разговор с мордобоем, – поддержал его Майкл. – Даже если ты пидо… гей.

– Драки здесь запрещены! – рявкнула Дэннил. – И геям тоже!

– Может, они и не дрались, мы не будем утверждать наверняка, потому что ничего не видели, – быстро сказал Брэдли.

– Мы не дрались, – вздохнув, произнес Дженсен, сразу приковав к себе всеобщее внимание. – Здравствуй, Дэннил.

– Наконец-то вы соизволили почтить меня своим присутствием, – ядовито процедила ведущая. – Знаешь, Дженсен, я не ожидала от тебя такой подставы. Я могу отдать свой голос, чтобы защитить кого-то из участников, всего один раз, и мне трудно было решиться, ведь вы все мне очень дороги, но я сделала это. И чем ты отплатил мне? Заперся на всю ночь в комнате без камер, да еще и Джареда с собой прихватил. И теперь вам обоим грозит исключение!

– Дженсен не виноват, это все я! – заявил Джаред.

– Не говори глупостей, виноват я, это же я позвал тебя поговорить, – раздраженно отмахнулся Дженсен. – Значит, отвечать за все только мне.

– Это так благородно с твоей стороны, но я не дама твоего сердца, не надо жертвовать собой в мою честь!

– Джаред, ты несешь чушь!

– Заткнитесь, идиоты! – не выдержала Дэннил. – Меня не волнует, кто был инициатором и ради чего вы это сделали, но нарушили правило вы оба. И отвечать тоже будете вдвоем.

– Их обоих выгонят? – ахнул Колин.

– Если они сумеют отработать свою оплошность, то нет, – Дэннил достала из ридикюля небольшой листок бумаги и протянула его Джареду. – Вот список дел, которые должны быть выполнены к завтрашнему вечеру. Ровно в восемь я приду и проверю. Если не справитесь – вылетите с шоу. Если все сделаете – останетесь. Предупреждаю остальных, если кто-то попытается им помочь, покинет этот дом вместе с ними. Всем все ясно?

– А что там хоть за задания? – поинтересовался Йен.

– Сейчас узнаем, – Майкл выхватил листок у Джареда и принялся читать вслух. – Так, что тут у нас?.. Почистить бассейн, вымыть окна, покосить газон… А также выполоть грядки, посадить под окнами семь розовых кустов, разобрать семь мешков фасоли, белую отделить от коричневой, познать самое себя…

– Дай сюда, – Дженсен со смехом отобрал у него список.

– В общем, Золушки, на бал вам не попасть, а Дэннил явно не фея-крестная, – резюмировал Майкл под дружный хохот остальных.

– Вы сговорились свести меня в могилу! – закатила глаза Дэннил. – Короче, чем скорее вы приступите, тем больше шансов у вас остаться. До завтра, ребятки.

Изучив список Дэннил, Дженсен почувствовал на себе всю силу выражения «глаза на лоб полезли». Им предстояло привести в порядок чуть ли не каждый уголок дома и двора. Посовещавшись с Джаредом во время позднего завтрака, они решили приступить немедленно и не ложиться спать, чтобы все успеть. Колин советовал им разделиться, чтобы сделать все быстрей, но они сразу отказались.

– Ты как-то странно на меня смотришь, – заметил Джаред, ловко орудуя подводным пылесосом.

– Ты случайно не чистильщик бассейнов? – рассмеялся Дженсен. – Выглядишь очень профессионально с этой штуковиной в руках.

– Когда я учился в школе, на летних каникулах подрабатывал чисткой бассейнов, – фыркнул Джаред. – Не то что ты, неженка, даже с сачком справиться не можешь.

– Все я могу, – ощетинился Дженсен. – Просто… не хочу.

– Нам так и не удалось поговорить утром, – сказал Джаред, отсмеявшись.

– Неловкий момент, который я так надеялся замять, все же наступил.

– В смысле?

– Не хмурься, Джей… Если честно, я и сам толком ничего не понимаю. Знаю точно одно – ты мне нравишься. И, кажется, несмотря на весь мой долбоебизм, я все еще нравлюсь тебе. Возможно, у нас все же что-то получится, как думаешь?

– Мне бы этого очень хотелось, – улыбнулся тот.

– Так, может, ты вернешься обратно в нашу спальню? – спросил Дженсен, делая вид, что очень увлечен сбором плавающего на поверхности бассейна мусора.

– Давай не будем торопиться, – возразил Джаред и пояснил в ответ на удивленный взгляд. – Я тоже хочу, чтобы у нас все получилось. И боюсь все испортить поспешностью. Поэтому не будем гнать лошадей.

– Хорошо, – согласился Дженсен и невинно поинтересовался. – А если я тебя сейчас поцелую, это будет слишком поспешно?

– Хм… – Джаред застыл с задумчивым видом. – Думаю, нет. Только не забывай о рамках приличий. Здесь все же камеры.

– Забудешь тут, – проворчал Дженсен, – чертовы камеры.

Отшвырнув в сторону изрядно задолбавший сачок, он подошел к Джареду и осторожно коснулся его губ в целомудренном поцелуе.

– Нет, ну ты не перегибай палку, – рассмеялся Джаред, сгребая его в объятия и целуя как следует.

Дженсен одобрительно замычал, но вскоре с сожалением отстранился.

– Уже пять утра, а у нас еще полсписка впереди, – строго сказал он в ответ на разочарованный вдох.

– Ты прав, – Джаред вернулся к пылесосу. – И пусть мой фантастический поцелуй придаст тебе сил, чтобы одолеть сачок.

Дженсен лишь покачал головой, но ничего не сказал – поцелуй и правда был неплох.

Работы в доме они закончили утром, как раз к тому моменту, когда остальные, позевывая, начали сползаться к завтраку. И большую часть дня проторчали на улице, где теперь уже Дженсен поражал Джареда виртуозным владением газонокосилкой. На часах было всего шесть вечера, когда они справились со всеми делами, даже успели принять душ.

– Умираю, хочу спать, – пожаловался Джаред по дороге в гостиную.

– Через два часа отчитаемся перед Дэннил и пойдем, – Дженсен сочувствующе похлопал его по спине и зевнул. – Мне кажется, я просплю сутки.

– Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь! Подушка, любимая, дождись меня.

– Мне начинать ревновать? – усмехнулся Дженсен.

– Да ты и не прекращал, – поддразнил его Джаред.

– Нечего было пялиться так на эту Челси!

– Чарли.

– Да какая разница, – проворчал Дженсен. – Кстати, сегодня ведь к Йену приходила Нина.

– Ага, наверное, ушла уже. Она симпатичная, – заметил Джаред и тут же добавил со смехом. – В смысле, с Йеном мило смотрится. Не ревнуй.

– Мечтай, – Дженсен показал ему язык.

– Что это за вопли? – нахмурился Джаред. – Дерутся, что ли?

– Сейчас узнаем.

Дженсен потянул его за собой в комнату, где, судя по лицам всех присутствующих, назревала драка.

– Ты всех подкупил! – орал Брэдли.

– Никого я не подкупал! – огрызнулся Йен. – Ты вообще видел Нину, идиот? Она пройдет любой кастинг без всяких денег. Ей это просто не нужно! А вот как его прошел твой бойфренд, тот еще вопрос!

– Ты на что это намекаешь?! – подскочил к нему Колин. – Я, в отличие от тебя, не богатенький сукин сын, у меня нет на это бабла.

– Ну прости, что я богат, – закатил глаза Йен. – Сразу после шоу пойду пожертвую все состояние голодающим африканским детям!

– Ты нам зубы не заговаривай, – произнес Майкл. – Таких совпадений не бывает.

– Эй, парни, вы чего это надумали? – Джаред вклинился между Йеном и остальными.

– Совсем с ума посходили? – поддержал его Дженсен. – Забыли, что драки запрещены? Или хотите повторить наш трудовой подвиг?

– Да не собирались мы его бить, – пожал плечами Колин и плюхнулся на диван.

– Больно надо, – Брэдли уселся рядом с ним.

– Только попробуйте, слабаки! – с угрозой в голосе сказал Йен.

– Что здесь произошло? – Дженсен обратился к Майклу как к самому здравомыслящему из всей компании в данный момент.

– Вы пропустили все веселье, – ответил тот. – К Йену сегодня в гости пришла Нина, модель, которая ему так понравилась на съемках.

– И?..

– Вот только выяснилось, что они с Ниной были знакомы и раньше.

– Ну и что? Теоретически я мог бы быть знаком с любой из этих девушек, – заметил Дженсен.

– Да, потому что ты модель! Ну и, кроме того, они не просто знакомы. Нина оказалась его девушкой. Она думала, что никто не видит, и начала рассказывать ему, как скучает. Йен, конечно, велел ей замолчать, но поздно – мы все услышали.

– Не хрен было подслушивать чужие разговоры, – хмуро заметил Соммерхолдер.

– Ого! – Джаред присвистнул. – Так что, Йен, ты действительно все здесь купил?

– Прежде чем обвинять, предоставь доказательства!

– Я не обвиняю, просто интересуюсь, – пожал плечами Джаред. – Мне все равно, платил ты кому-то или нет. Я же не слепой, вижу, что камера тебя любит, это ни за какие бабки не купишь.

– Ну хоть кто-то это понимает, – Йен расслабился и сел в кресло.

– Так это правда, Нина твоя девушка? – спросил Дженсен, усевшись напротив него.

– Ну, хорошо, да, это правда, – кивнул тот. – Фактически я оказался на этом шоу из-за нее.

– Это как? – удивился Майкл.

– Мы вместе так давно, что я смутно помню свою жизнь до Нины, – с улыбкой произнес Йен. – Я учился на последнем курсе университета, когда ее встретил, она тогда еще школьницей была, правда, приврала мне про свой возраст из страха, что я не захочу встречаться с малолеткой.

– Тебя могли посадить, – заметил Колин.

– Могли, но не посадили же, – ухмыльнулся Йен. – Поначалу я не воспринимал наши отношения серьезно, да что там, довольно долго, на самом деле. То, что мы все еще оставались парой, было полностью заслугой Нины. Она всегда хотела стать моделью и, окончив школу, начала осуществлять свою мечту. Мне это казалось блажью, но я не возражал, пусть себе играется. Ее карьера, тем временем, пошла в гору, с ней заключили контракт «IMG Models», она много ездила по миру. Меня все это стало раздражать, мне казалось, что ради своего тупого хобби она забивает на собственного бойфренда. Периодически я бурчал из-за этого, но она всегда ухитрялась меня успокоить. Все началось с обычной мелкой ссоры. Я собирался в ночной клуб на день рождения приятеля, Нина только вернулась со съемок и отказалась пойти со мной, потому что устала. Я наорал на нее, высказал все, что думал, и отправился в клуб один. А когда вернулся, обнаружил, что она собрала вещи и ушла от меня.

– Я бы на ее месте придушил тебя во сне, – заметил Майкл.

– Я бы тоже, – не стал спорить Йен. – Я – тот еще кусок дерьма, а Нина… Нина хорошая. Сам не знаю, за что она меня полюбила. Когда она ушла, я не попытался ее вернуть, а пустился в загул. Но мне было хреново без нее. А если натыкался на ее фотки в журналах и на бигбордах, становилось еще хуже. Моего упрямства и гордости хватило на полгода, а потом я, пьяный в хлам, приполз к ней просить прощения. Мне повезло, что она все еще любила меня. В общем, мы решили начать сначала, даже к консультанту по семейным отношениям записались, все по-взрослому. Это как раз он посоветовал мне побывать на месте Нины, чтобы понять, каково ей. И тут мне попалось на глаза объявление о кастинге для нового шоу. Я решил, что это отличная возможность.

– И как? Теперь ты лучше понимаешь свою девушку? – с любопытством посмотрел на него Дженсен.

– О да! – расхохотался тот. – Если раньше я считал ее хорошей, то теперь понял, что она святая! Мне после этих бесконечных съемок хочется убивать, а она еще ухитрялась уделять мне время. Когда я выйду отсюда, сразу сделаю ей предложение.

– Лучше бы прощения попросил, – заметил Джаред.

– Я уже попросил. Еще во время съемок и сегодня тоже.

– Да, не зря вы так хорошо смотрелись вместе на фото, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Я даже позавидовал тебе. Но теперь я спокоен.

– Рано ты успокоился, я привык побеждать.

– Именно поэтому и устроил так, чтобы на съемки попала твоя девушка? – хмыкнул Джаред.

– У вас нет доказательств! – снова надулся Йен. – Даже если бы я и заплатил, чтобы она тут оказалась – что, разумеется, наглая ложь – все равно в пятницу никого не выгнали. Так что это разговоры в пользу бедных.

– Ладно, закроем уже тему, – сказал Майкл. – Все равно победит достойнейший. Не будем портить пребывание здесь скандалами.

Дженсен зевнул и опустил голову на плечо Джареда. Глаза закрывались, а голоса остальных убаюкивали.

– Потерпи немножко, скоро Дэннил придет, – шепнул ему тот.

– Ага, – согласился он и провалился в сон.

– Что такое, котик, не выспался? – пропела ему в ухо Дэннил.

– А? Что? – дернулся Дженсен. – Я всего на минутку глаза прикрыл.

– Ты проспал полтора часа, – засмеялся Джаред. – Мне просто стало жалко тебя будить.

– Спасибо, ты мой герой, – зевнул он, потягиваясь.

– Вы такие сладкие, что у меня сейчас челюсть сведет, – хмыкнула Дэннил. – Итак, я прошлась по списку, все сделано в лучшем виде. Когда… то есть, я хотела сказать, если вас вышвырнут с проекта, я найму вас домработниками. Такого идеального газона я еще не видела. Я уж молчу про кристально-чистый бассейн.

– Нет, спасибо, мне хватило бассейнов еще во время учебы в школе, – рассмеялся Джаред.

– Труд, конечно, облагораживает и все такое, но лучше я и дальше буду зарабатывать на жизнь, позируя, – добавил Дженсен.

– Так я и знала, – вздохнула Дэннил. – Ну что ж, на этот раз вам повезло – вы остаетесь в шоу. Надеюсь, урок пойдет вам на пользу.

– О да! – хором закивали они. – Больше не надо.

– То-то же! – усмехнулась Дэннил. – Увидимся, котики!

Утром вторника Дженсен спросонья чуть не зашиб Колина, попытавшегося его разбудить.

– Так ты благодаришь друга, который заботится, чтобы ты не проспал съемки? – усмехнулся тот.

– Прости, я думал, это Дэннил… – сказал Дженсен и добавил, когда Колин заржал. – Не смешно! Она всю ночь гонялась за мной со шваброй и вантузом, чувак!

– Ты слишком впечатлительный, – Колин похлопал его по плечу и вышел из комнаты.

Дженсен выбрался из кровати и взглянул в зеркало. После почти суток сна выглядел он на удивление хорошо, чувствовал себя тоже, а после контрастного душа взбодрился окончательно и направился в комнату к Джареду. Тот все еще валялся ничком в постели и, кажется, спал.

– Подъем! – Дженсен стащил с него одеяло.

– Ты садист! – недовольно промычал Джаред.

– Нет, настоящие садисты скоро явятся, и ты можешь остаться без завтрака, если не встанешь сейчас.

– К черту завтрак! – Джаред зевнул и снова уткнулся лицом в подушку.

– Ты отказываешься от еды? – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Ты не заболел?

– Не-а, – помотал головой тот. – Просто не хочу вылезать из кровати. Полежим вместе?

– Нет уж, ленивая задница! – отрезал Дженсен. – Иди в душ, а я жду тебя внизу.

Уже в дверях он услышал, как Джаред нехотя принялся выбираться из постели. Дженсен спустился на кухню, но успел только заварить себе и Джареду кофе, когда пожаловала Дэннил. Наскоро выхлебав бодрящий напиток, он поплелся в гостиную. Ведущая на этот раз заявилась в компании немолодой, но очень симпатичной для своего возраста женщины.

– Это – Саманта Феррис, и сегодняшней съемкой рулит она, – представила Дэннил спутницу и передала ей слово.

– Во-первых, ребятки, зовите меня просто Сэм, – весело начала та. – Во-вторых, вы, наверное, засиделись здесь, поэтому сегодня я вас прокачу. И, в-третьих, где носит шестого?

– Он проспал, – сообщил Дженсен, почувствовав, что все взгляды устремлены на него. – Сейчас спустится.

– Проспал? – ухмыльнулась Сэм. – Ладно, значит, будем снимать лентяя последним.

– А какая тема у нашего сета? – меланхолично поинтересовался Йен.

– Тема? Да назови как угодно, хоть «Полет на луну», а снимать я буду ваши очаровательные прелести, – Сэм оглядела своих ошарашенных слушателей и подмигнула Майклу.

Тот расплылся в улыбке, глядя на фотографа влюбленными глазами. Но больше знаков внимания Сэм ему не оказала, хлопнув в ладоши и громко объявив:

– Так что быстренько подорвали свои аппетитные попки и собрались, жду вас в автобусе через пятнадцать минут.

Жестом позвав Дэннил за собой, она покинула дом.

– Вот это женщина! – восторженно выпалил Майкл, когда в гостиной остались только участники. – Женюсь!

– Не обольщайся, у нее таких, как ты, наверняка целый фан-клуб, – быстро осадил его Йен.

– Спасибо за поддержку, друг, – Майкл показал ему средний палец.

В этот момент Джаред соизволил почтить всех своим присутствием.

– Какой на сегодня план? – зевнув, спросил он.

– Нас везут черте куда и снимают в неглиже. Тебя последним, лузер, – быстро ввел его в курс дела Соммерхолдер и направился наверх. – Я за солнечными очками.

– Он серьезно? – уточнил Джаред.

Дженсен кивнул, сунув ему в руку чашку кофе.

Через полчаса все наконец заняли свои места в автобусе. Пункт назначения Саманта и Дэннил пока что держали в тайне, хотя любопытный Майкл и попытался выведать, куда их везут. В итоге он так и остался сидеть рядом с женщинами и оператором, развлекая их своими шутками. Йен спал, нацепив темные очки, Брэдли с Колином всю дорогу, не отрываясь, рассматривали мелькавшие за окном пейзажи, а Дженсен убивал время, разгадывая кроссворд. Джаред, заскучав, заставил его зачитывать определения вслух.

– Заветное желание, исполнение которого приносит счастье?

– Дженсен, – довольно выпалил Джаред.

– Придурок, там всего пять букв, – усмехнулся Дженсен.

– Значит, они опечатались.

Дженсен, улыбнувшись, вписал в пустые квадратики слово «мечта». Автобус затормозил, когда кроссворд был практически разгадан, и Саманта поднялась, привлекая всеобщее внимание.

– Ребятки, мы на месте. Майки, за мной! – она со смешком ущипнула Розенбаума за задницу, и тот довольно осклабился. – Остальных Дэннил проводит в зал ожидания.

Выбравшись из душного салона автобуса, все принялись осматриваться по сторонам. Неподалеку от парковки располагалось несколько крытых павильонов, возле которых сновали люди, груженные разнообразным съемочным оборудованием, и Дженсен быстро догадался, что их привезли на небольшую киностудию.

– Здесь снимали многие рекламные ролики, – подтвердила его мысли Дэннил. – И Сэм решила, что хочет раздеть вас именно тут.

– А выпить чего-нибудь перед этой пыткой нам не дадут? – поинтересовался Йен.

– Ты на работе, сладкий, а на работе не пьют, – широко улыбнулась ведущая. – Но если будешь себя хорошо вести, так и быть, куплю тебе мороженое.

В итоге она угостила всех кофе и оставила в зале ожидания, а сама сбежала поболтать с кем-то из работавших на студии знакомых. Брэдли и Колин начали разглядывать фотографии, развешанные на стенах длинного коридора, оператор увязался за ними, и Дженсен решил, что сейчас – подходящий момент для развлечений.

– Хочешь, отсосу тебе в туалете? – прошептал он Джареду на ухо.

Тот поперхнулся кофе и уставился на него, как на полоумного.

– Что? – удивился Дженсен.

– Чувак, тут камеры. И Сэм может позвать нас в любую минуту.

– Зануда, – Дженсен надулся, скрестив руки на груди.

Однако он быстро сменил гнев на милость и снова полез к Джареду, на этот раз принявшись молча поглаживать его по внутренней стороне бедра. Он не остановился, пока не добрался до паха Джареда, ощутив приятную твердость через ткань джинсов, но в этот момент Джаред с силой стиснул его запястье.

– Ты совсем сбрендил?! – громким шепотом поинтересовался он.

– Да что не так? – возмутился Дженсен.

– Ты ведешь себя как озабоченный подросток.

– Вообще-то я веду себя как ты, – огрызнулся Дженсен. – Но если тебе неприятно – отлично, я больше не лезу.

Он вскочил на ноги и подошел к листавшему журнал Йену.

– Надеюсь, ты прихватил сигареты?

Тот, усмехнувшись, поднялся, и Дженсен направился вслед за ним в небольшую курилку. Соммерхолдер торжественно вручил ему сигарету, однако не успел Дженсен поднести ее ко рту, как в комнату влетел Джаред.

– Дженс… Послушай, – он осекся, взглянув на Йена.

– Ладно, секретничайте, девочки, – хмыкнул тот, отойдя в дальний угол помещения.

– Прости, – помявшись, выпалил Джаред.

– За что? – Дженсен выдохнул ему в лицо облако дыма. – Все нормально. Тебе не нравится, когда я тебя лапаю, я понял. Я вообще понятливый.

– Да не в этом дело…

– А в чем?

Джаред понизил голос, очевидно, не желая развлекать Йена своими признаниями.

– Я… я не хочу, чтобы это был просто секс. Между нами. Понимаешь?

– Думаю, нет, – покачал головой Дженсен.

Джаред закатил глаза.

– Я не просто так предложил не торопиться. Не знаю, к каким отношениям привык ты, но у меня за всю жизнь не было ни одной короткой интрижки. И… я бы хотел, чтобы с тобой все тоже было серьезно.

– О… – откровение Джареда отдалось в груди приятным теплом, но Дженсен, конечно, не стал говорить об этом. – Я совсем не против, хотя все эти статусы…

Он поморщился, и Джаред, улыбнувшись, шагнул ближе.

– Мне просто важно знать, что ты не рассматриваешь меня только как развлечение на время шоу.

– Чувак, – встревоженно пробормотал Дженсен. – Перестань притворяться мной. И, пожалуйста, скажи, что мне можно лапать твой член.

– Тебе можно, – рассмеялся Джаред. – Но не перед камерой. Нас все-таки смотрят дети.

– Ну, тут камер нет, – Дженсен затушил сигарету и, воспользовавшись свежеполученным разрешением, накрыл ладонью ширинку Джареда.

Тот с рычанием прижал его к стене и поцеловал. Послышалось наигранное покашливание Йена, тяжелый вздох и хлопок двери, оповестивший, что Соммерхолдер не выдержал. Дженсен только улыбнулся.

Впрочем, Йен испугался зря, Джаред вскоре отстранился и довольно заявил:

– Предлагаю отложить идею с минетом до вечера.

Дженсен удивленно вскинул брови, и тот пояснил:

– Не хочу, чтобы судьи потом выгнали тебя за то, что на фотографии ты будешь выглядеть оттраханным.

– Может быть, им понравится? – усмехнулся Дженсен, уже зная, что тот прав.

– Им – может быть, а вот мне не хочется, чтобы тебя таким видела вся страна, – подмигнул ему Джаред.

Они наспех поправили одежду перед зеркалом и вышли из курилки, чтобы тут же угодить в лапы Саманты.

– Твоя очередь, красавчик, – сообщила та, поманив Дженсена за собой.

В павильоне, куда она привела его после свидания с гримерами, было практически пусто, за исключением широкой кровати, которую Дженсен, кажется, видел в какой-то рекламе, и завешенного кремовыми шторами окна.

– Раздевайся, посмотрим, что у тебя там, – скомандовала Саманта, принявшись копаться в настройках камеры.

Дженсен, поколебавшись, скинул с себя одежду и остался стоять посреди помещения, прикрывая причинное место ладонью. Сниматься в неглиже ему доводилось и раньше, но каждый раз перед этим приходилось перебарывать смущение. Впрочем, это обычно не занимало много времени, хотя особой любви к таким съемкам Дженсен не испытывал.

– Ну, долго будешь топтаться? – не глядя на него, поинтересовалась Сэм. – Дуй к окну. И прекрати уже зажиматься, я перевидала на своем веку столько задниц, что ты вряд ли меня чем-то удивишь.

Дженсен почувствовал, что краснеет. Это было совсем некстати, он не хотел, чтобы судьи снова признали его фотографию худшей, потому что он не смог раскрепоститься. Но Саманта неожиданно воодушевилась его неловкостью.

– Отлично, детка! Ты просто идеален для этого образа!

Дженсен не знал, что она имеет в виду, но все равно не сдержал улыбку. В скором времени он и вовсе расслабился, когда Сэм отдала команду прикрыться краем шторы и изобразить на лице максимальную невинность. Играть Дженсен умел и любил, а похвалы, которыми осыпала его Саманта, перемещаясь по студии и снимая его с самых разных ракурсов, успокаивали и ободряли. В конце концов, он даже поймал себя на том, что заигрывает с камерой, представляя, что это Джаред сейчас любуется его телом. Впрочем, мысль оказалась некстати: он тут же начал возбуждаться. От острого взгляда Сэм это не укрылось.

– Я польщена, малыш, – она многозначительно посмотрела на его пах. – Думаю, мы закончим, пока мне не отказало самообладание.

Дженсен рассмеялся, ощущая невероятную легкость, и начал одеваться. Единственное, о чем он жалел теперь – о том, что Сэм вряд ли позволит ему присутствовать во время съемок Джареда. Оставалось с нетерпением ждать пятничного эфира.

– Как насчет партии в шахматы? – Дженсен заглянул в гостиную, где Джаред и Майкл сосредоточенно резались в приставку.

– Это так теперь называется? – хмыкнул Розенбаум, не отрываясь от экрана.

– Придурок, мы действительно играем в шахматы, – заметил Джаред и тут же завопил. – Не сталкивай меня с трассы, козел!

– Дорога – не место для маменькиных сынков, пусть лучше дуют играть в шахматы и пиликать на скрипке, – гнусно заржал тот.

– Ну, ты сам нарвался! – пригрозил Джаред.

Дженсен вздохнул и вышел из комнаты – Джареду явно было не до него сейчас – и столкнулся с Йеном.

– Не хочешь сыграть в шахматы? – предложил он без особой надежды на положительный ответ.

– А давай, – улыбнулся вдруг тот и покачал головой, когда из гостиной раздались вопли Джареда и Майкла. – Всяко лучше, чем этот детсад.

– Да ладно, слышал бы ты себя, когда играешь в «Call of Duty», – усмехнулся Дженсен.

– Хочешь сказать, что я не лучше этих неандертальцев? – приподнял бровь тот.

– Я как-нибудь запишу твое выступление на диктофон, сам увидишь, – рассмеялся Дженсен, ловко увернувшись от тапочка, который швырнул в него Соммерхолдер.

– Давай у меня посидим? Там тише, да и соседи мои точно нескоро заявятся, – предложил Йен.

– Идет!

Они поднялись на второй этаж, направившись к спальне Йена, но, проходя мимо ванной, дверь в которую была распахнута, невольно притормозили. Колин и Брэдли громко ругались. Это было так непривычно, что Дженсен изумленно посмотрел на приятеля, получив в ответ точно такой же недоуменный взгляд.

– Брэд, я ценю твою поддержку, но к чему это упрямство? Ты прекрасно меня знаешь, я не из тех, кто истерит по пустякам, и если я говорю, что завалил последнюю фотосессию, значит, так оно и есть! – раздраженно произнес Колин.

– Это была сложная съемка, и не факт, что все остальные справились с ней на ура, так что ты рано списываешь себя со счетов, – возразил Брэдли.

– Я не привык рассчитывать на чужие неудачи. Говорю тебе, в пятницу выгонят именно меня. Вот увидишь.

– Если тебя выгонят, я уйду вместо тебя и дело с концом!

– Ты с ума сошел?! – возмутился Колин. – Не смей даже думать об этом!

– Но почему? Я же знаю, как для тебя важна победа, а я приехал сюда только ради тебя.

– Победа важна, конечно, но какая разница, кто из нас победит? Маме все равно, с чьего счета поступят деньги на оплату операции – с твоего или моего. Ты же знаешь, что она воспринимает тебя как собственного сына.

– Тут же камеры везде, Колин!

– Да какая разница, если меня все равно выгонят? – грустно сказал тот.

Вот и объяснилось странное поведение Колина во время игры в «Правду или вызов». Дженсен поразился тому, как умело тот прятал свои переживания и доброжелательно относился к конкурентам, хотя мотив для победы у него был очень серьезный.

– Я хотел бы побыть с тобой подольше, – продолжил Колин, – но давай смотреть на вещи объективно. Ты красивый, у тебя больше шансов выиграть, чем у меня.

– Мэтт тоже красивый, а его выгнали самым первым, – напомнил Брэдли. – Я без тебя не справлюсь, а ты сильный, давай лучше я уйду, правда…

– Нет! Не делай этого, слышишь! Не смей уходить из-за меня!

– Но…

– Пообещай мне!

– Хорошо, обещаю.

– Спасибо.

Послышалась возня, красноречиво свидетельствовавшая о заключении перемирия, и Йен молча потянул Дженсена за собой.

– Знаешь, мне кажется, Брэдли не справится, – заметил Йен, расставляя фигурки на доске. – Колин в любом случае вряд ли победит, но у него все равно больше шансов, он упорный.

– Не знаю, Брэдли обаятельный, но да, пожалуй, ты прав, – согласился Дженсен, которому стало грустно от мысли, что придется расстаться с Колином.

Всего за неделю Дженсен перестал воспринимать проект как вершину, которую непременно нужно покорить. Помимо уже знакомого удовольствия от творческой и профессиональной реализации и потенциального выигрыша теперь в его жизни появилось давно забытое чувство – влюбленность. И Дженсен наслаждался им вовсю.

Они с Джаредом договорились не использовать клише для определения своих отношений, но все же вели себя весьма шаблонно. Одно лишь желание проводить вместе каждую минуту вполне вписывалось в стандартную схему. Дженсен ловил себя на мысли, что если бы не шоу и общий дом, все развивалось бы иначе. Однако, засыпая рядом с Джаредом за просмотром очередного нудного триллера, он понимал, что действительно соскучился по всему этому. И все же втайне надеялся, что их с Джаредом связь на экране выглядит не такой сахарной, как у англичан.

Джаред в подробностях растрепал ему о своей фотосессии, но Дженсен после этого только сильнее загорелся увидеть ее результаты вживую. За собственные снимки он в этот раз не волновался, однако итог прошлого эфира все еще не стерся из памяти, и перед отъездом в студию у Дженсена начался легкий мандраж.

– Брось, сегодня ты точно не уйдешь, – Джаред успокаивающе погладил его по плечам.

– А ты откуда знаешь? – Дженсен расправил невидимые складки на рубашке.

– Ты не мог получиться плохо. Ты охуенный без одежды, тебе даже делать ничего не надо. Все в студии скончаются от экстаза, вот увидишь.

В словах Джареда не было и намека на лесть, только чистая уверенность, и Дженсен передумал обвинять его в предвзятости. Вместо этого он, вздохнув, подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале.

– Действительно, чего я волнуюсь? Это же я.

– Вот это мой парень! – рассмеялся Джаред.

В начале эфира Дэннил долго дразнила телезрителей, оттягивая показ эротических фотографий. Но, в конце концов, все-таки сжалилась и переключила общее внимание на экран. Первым в этот раз был Джаред, и Дженсен моментально преисполнился гордости, натянув на лицо улыбку из серии «я-везунчик-завидуйте-мне-все». Красный клетчатый килт прикрывал самые интересные части тела Джареда, однако это только сильнее распаляло воображение.

– Как-то тут жарковато, – заметила Женевьев и, вытащив из кармана веер, принялась судорожно обмахиваться.

В кои-то веки Дженсен был совершенно с ней согласен, что, впрочем, не мешало ему скрипнуть зубами от бесцеремонных взглядов, которые та бросала на его бойфренда.

– Еще бы тут не стало жарко, ведь Джаред примерил образ горячего шотландского горца, – прокомментировала фотографию Дэннил.

– Это всего лишь килт, но, как у истинного шотландца, у меня под ним тоже ничего не было, – поиграл бровями Джаред.

– Мне кажется, наш проект развил у тебя нарциссизм, – сообщила ведущая, переключившись на следующий слайд. – А вот Дженсен – сама скромность.

– Дженсен выглядит таким невинным, будто и не знает, как красив, – с одобрением заметил Джеффри. – Высший пилотаж в искусстве ню. Браво!

– С эротикой Дженсен явно справляется лучше без девушек, – не удержался от подколки Миша.

– Там была девушка, – парировал Дженсен. – Саманта Феррис.

– Предпочитаешь дам постарше? – ухмыльнулся тот. – Одобряю.

– Вообще-то он предпочитает шотландских горцев, – проворчал Джаред.

Зал рассмеялся. Дженсен открыл было рот, но тут вмешалась Дэннил:

– Извините, что прерываю столь занятную беседу, но у нас на очереди еще четверо голых парней.

Дженсен повернулся к экрану, на котором уже высветилась фотография Розенбаума. Тот был заснят в мрачном антураже подземелья, наличием железных решеток напоминавшего средневековую темницу. Дженсен быстро решил для себя, что фотография скорее угнетает, чем вызывает эротические мысли, впрочем, в общую композицию Майкл вписался неплохо.

– Шикарный образ плохого парня! – Женевьев снова схватила веер. – Хоть и не вооружен, но очень опасен.

– Бедняжке Сэм даже пришлось запереть меня за решеткой, чтобы не пасть жертвой моего животного магнетизма и не изнасиловать прямо там, – сообщил Майкл, вызвав взрыв хохота в студии.

– Джеффри, держи Женевьев! – испуганно завопил Миша.

– Лучше держи Мишу, кажется, он возбудился больше всех, – усмехнулась Дэннил.

– Меня удивляет, что ты сама так спокойна, – отсмеявшись, заметил Джеффри.

– Как настоящий профессионал, перед эфиром я напилась успокоительных. Следующий герой дня у нас – баскетбольный мяч! – оповестила Дэннил, щелкнув пультом.

Йен со своего снимка буквально источал сексуальность, однако все внимание зрителей действительно сконцентрировалось на баскетбольном мяче, послужившем для Соммерхолдера едва ли не единственным прикрытием наготы.

– Классные кеды, – сообщил Миша.

– Я подарю тебе такие же, – пообещал Йен.

– Попытка подкупа жюри? – приподняла бровь Дэннил.

– Правда? – обрадовался Миша. – Тогда мне к кедам, пожалуйста, еще и яхту!

– Не забудь попросить частный остров, – напомнил ему Джеффри.

– А может, сразу мировое господство? – ухмыльнулся Йен.

– Согласен! Итак, победитель нашего шоу…

– …будет объявлен еще нескоро, – перебила его Дэннил. – Следующий!

Когда очередь дошла до Колина, Дженсен понял, что тот опасался не напрасно. В фотографии и впрямь не было ничего особенного. Если бы не твердая уверенность, что здесь работал профессиональный фотограф, Дженсен бы точно решил, что это просто снимок из домашнего альбома семейной парочки, решившей устроить эротическую съемку на лоне природы. Судьи тоже довольно спокойно прокомментировали образ Колина, и Дженсен эгоистично порадовался, что не он один не удостоился того, чтобы Женевьев взяла в руки веер.

Впрочем, Брэдли, на котором из одежды были только солнечные очки и электрогитара, получился немногим лучше своего бойфренда. Отметив это, Дженсен вдруг почувствовал себя глупо. Ему показали фотографии полуголых парней, и раньше они наверняка вызвали бы у него куда больше эмоций, но теперь единственным, кто одним своим видом заставлял его дрожать от возбуждения, был Джаред. Однако члены жюри явно не разделяли точку зрения Дженсена.

– Если бы Брэдли давал концерт, я бы точно прикупила билетик, – мечтательно заметила Женевьев.

– Да и я бы сходила, – расщедрилась на человеческие эмоции Дэннил.

– Брэдли дает только частные концерты, – ухмыльнулся Йен.

– Ну, а пока на частные концерты мы не заработали, перейдем к следующему пункту нашей программы – рекламе, после которой мы узнаем, кто из парней сегодня покинет наше шоу. Не переключайтесь!

– Итак, я вижу, как все вы взволнованы, ребята, – взяла слово Женевьев после традиционного совещания, – но в этот раз мы с коллегами-судьями снова достигли единодушия, касающегося и победителя, и проигравшего. Награду на этой неделе у нас получает Дженсен!

Джаред захлопал громче всех, бросив на Дженсена взгляд, словно говоривший «Видишь, я знал!». Очевидно, остальные с решением жюри были согласны, только Майкл недовольно заявил:

– Вот черт, его же уже награждали! А я так надеялся попросить телефончик Сэм в качестве приза!

– Не в этот раз, приятель, – хмыкнул Джаред.

– А что за награда? – поинтересовался Дженсен.

– О, мы решили сделать тебе сюрприз, – ответила вместо Женевьев Дэннил. – Свой приз ты получишь на неделе и будешь приятно удивлен.

– Хорошо, – Дженсен понял, что теперь не избавится от любопытства. – Буду ждать.

Джеффри взял у Женевьев микрофон и с сочувствием огласил вполне ожидаемый приговор.

– Колин, уходишь сегодня ты.

Колин понимающе вздохнул, и Джеффри добавил:

– В эротической съемке мало просто раздеться. Так что извини.

– Стойте, – неожиданно воскликнул Йен. – Я помню, было такое правило – каждый из участников может уйти вместо кого-то другого. Оно все еще в силе?

Дженсен пожалел, что Соммерхолдер сидит далеко, потому что испытал сильное желание огреть его чем-нибудь. Брэдли с Колином могли сами разобраться, кому покинуть проект, и если они этого не сделали, то Йен не имел права лезть не в свое дело, предлагая кандидатуру Брэдли.

– В силе, – кивнул Джеффри и спросил удивленно. – Ты что, хочешь уйти вместо Колина?

– Думаю, да, – Йен поднялся со своего места и с улыбкой окинул взглядом изумленные физиономии участников. – Я уже достаточно повеселился тут и скучаю по жизни за периметром. Так что, Колин, за свой второй шанс можешь благодарить меня.

Дженсен знал, что Йен блефует: еще день назад тот был настроен продержаться на шоу до самого конца, более того, он вполне мог рассчитывать на это. И, вопреки этому, совершал сейчас невероятно благородный поступок. Дженсен даже не догадывался, что заносчивый богатей Соммерхолдер способен на такой шаг. Более того, он внезапно понял, что сам не подумал о подобном самопожертвовании, даже после того, как узнал секрет Колина.

– Ты уверен, Йен? – уточнила Дэннил.

– Я похож на шутника? – усмехнулся тот. – Да, я ухожу, можете начинать лить слезы.

– Хорошо, – объявила ведущая. – Колин, тебе повезло! Сегодня по собственному желанию наш проект покидает Йен Соммерхолдер!

Йен послал телезрителям воздушный поцелуй, и Дэннил попрощалась до следующей пятницы. Как только по экрану побежала финальная заставка, все подорвались со своих мест и окружили Соммерхолдера.

– Чувак, мне кажется, твои мозги перепрограммировали инопланетяне, – заявил Майкл. – Иначе я просто не могу объяснить, что на тебя нашло.

– Зарабатываю на место в раю добрыми поступками, – хмыкнул Йен. – А если серьезно, моя победа была очевидной, а теперь можно делать ставки, кто из вас, лузеров, дойдет до финала. Это, пожалуй, интересно.

– Даже если и так – спасибо! – Колин обнял его, и Йен, закатив глаза, похлопал его по спине.

– Тебя будет не хватать, – признался Дженсен.

– Конечно, я ведь незаменим! – улыбнулся Соммерхолдер и сам приобнял его. – Мой телефон у тебя есть, звони, потусим!

Дженсен кивнул, зная, что непременно продолжит общаться с Йеном и после проекта.

Когда со своими напутственными словами к Соммерхолдеру подошел сначала Джаред, а потом Брэдли, Дэннил не выдержала.

– Все, парни, детское время закончилось, вас ждет автобус.

– Кстати, пока не забыл, – Йен повернулся к ней, широко улыбаясь. – Ты как-то сказала, что среди нас нет мужчин, которые могли бы себе позволить тебя. Так вот, я могу позволить себе десять таких, как ты.

– Если тебе легче, считай, что я задета и страдаю, – фыркнула Дэннил. – Передавай от меня привет Нине и вали уже!

Йен, рассмеявшись, чмокнул ее в щеку и отправился вместе с секьюрити на выход. Дженсен с грустной улыбкой смотрел ему вслед, когда к нему неслышно подошел Джаред.

– Не унывай, победитель, – сказал он. – У тебя есть я.

– Я знаю, – Дженсен повернулся к нему и поцеловал, пользуясь отсутствием камер. – Я знаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/gti5vg1rba36.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/pemtfqvjhw7z.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/1opbk3cp640j.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/5wmkfqcu3akn.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/rxb1s45b9sdk.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/381lxas9rmwr.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/90nojwf8e0sh.jpg)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/ezb07okyhbao.jpg)

В субботу утром Дэннил традиционно подняла их спозаранку. Создавалось впечатление, будто эта женщина вообще не спит. Как она ухитрялась при этом великолепно выглядеть в любое время суток, для Дженсена оставалось загадкой. Иногда Дэннил казалась ему киборгом, как Ширли Мэнсон в «Хрониках Сары Коннор».

– Ну что, милые мои, пришло время немного размять ваши извилины, – с улыбкой сообщила она.

– Нам опять надо самим придумать себе образы? – оживился Дженсен.

– Нет, образы придумает фотограф, ваша задача другая – сочинить тему фотосъемки, – ответила Дэннил. – Что-нибудь небанальное, интересное для вас, зрителей и, разумеется, жюри. Результат вашего мозгового штурма озвучите завтра вечером, чтобы у фотографа было время подготовиться. Главное условие – решение должно быть единогласным.

– Да уж как-нибудь договоримся, – махнул рукой Майкл. – Удавалось же нам все это время находить общий язык.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – улыбнулась Дэннил. – Удачи вам. Увидимся завтра.

– Ну вот, опять нас зря подняли в несусветную рань, – вздохнул Колин и поплелся в сторону кухни.

– Еще и два дня на размышления дали зачем-то, – заметил Брэдли.

– Да мы сейчас за полчаса все придумаем! – заявил Майкл. – У меня куча офигенных идей.

– Например? – поинтересовался Джаред.

– Экстремальный спорт! Но не гламурные фотки в модных спортивных костюмчиках, а взгляд изнутри. Например, снимок во время прыжка с парашютом или с тарзанки.

– Не боишься, что судьи умрут от ужаса при виде твоей офигевшей физиономии? – расхохотался Дженсен.

– Да, пожалуй, не стоит рисковать здоровьем членов нашего жюри, – со смехом поддержал его Джаред. – А с парашютом можно прыгнуть и после окончания шоу.

– Слабаки, – презрительно фыркнул Майкл. – Ладно, придумаем что-нибудь безопасное для ваших трусливых задниц.

– Может, экранизируем какую-нибудь классику? – предложил Колин.

– Только не это! С меня хватило исторических костюмов! – возмутился Майкл.

– Я за что-нибудь милое, например, съемку с детьми, – встрял Джаред.

– Да я их как огня боюсь! – воскликнул Брэдли. – Я против!

– Как насчет кубизма? – предложил Дженсен. – Это небанально и красиво.

– А что такое кубизм? – спросил Майкл. – Небось, очередная гейская мудотень.

– Ладно, проехали! – отмахнулся Дженсен.

– Окей, давайте тогда сделаем по-другому, – вмешался Колин. – Подумаем хорошенько до вечера, а после ужина еще раз все обсудим.

– Идет! – воодушевился Майкл, открывая холодильник. – А сейчас предлагаю наконец-то пожрать. Нам понадобятся силы, хотя у меня все равно будет самая крутая идея, потому что я не такой зануда, как вы.

Дженсен с наслаждением курил на крыльце, обнаружив, что Йен позаботился о нем и перед поездкой в студию перенес остатки сигарет в его шкаф. Все-таки Соммерхолдер оказался отличным парнем, несмотря на вредный характер. Впрочем, Дженсен прекрасно осознавал, что в плане характера тоже был далеко не подарком, поэтому и других старался не судить строго.

– Вот ты где! – на пороге дома возник Джаред. – А я тебя везде ищу.

– Да? И для чего же? – Дженсен отправил окурок в мусорную корзину и потянулся к Джареду.

– Чтобы поговорить о съемке, конечно!

– Ну вот, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Всю романтику испортил.

– Ты уже придумал тему? – совершенно не проникся его страданиями Джаред.

– Есть у меня одна идея, – признался Дженсен. – Ты же знаешь, что я модель, и мне часто приходится сниматься в рекламе. Как правило, совершенно тупой и неинтересной. Поэтому мне хочется замутить какой-то стеб над рекламой. Не знаю, одобрят ли остальные, но мне эта тема интересна.

– И как ты себе это представляешь? – удивился Джаред.

– Ну, что-то в стиле… Ты ведь видел рекламу «Vichy»?

– Ты сейчас серьезно, да? – рассмеялся Джаред.

– Более чем, – буркнул Дженсен. – Но если ты не в теме, значит, продолжать нет смысла. Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось.

– Эй… Ты, в общем, не обижайся, но мне кажется, никто не оценит твою задумку…

– Да я уж понял по твоему «вдохновленному» лицу, – нахмурился он.

– Ты такой милый, когда дуешься, – расплылся в улыбке Джаред и чмокнул его в щеку. – А хочешь, расскажу, что я придумал?

– Подозреваю, что даже если я откажусь, ты все равно расскажешь, – съязвил Дженсен. – Ладно, давай уже, излей душу.

– Всадники Апокалипсиса, – торжественно заявил Джаред.

– Эээ… библейские? – оторопел Дженсен.

– Нет, блин, из «Людей Икс»! Конечно библейские!

– Да, но, насколько я помню, их четверо. А нас пятеро.

– Спасибо, кэп! Пятым будет, собственно, сам Апокалипсис. Скажи, круто?!

– Ну, это точно небанально, – согласился Дженсен. – Я, правда, не очень хорошо пока себе это представляю, но раз уж мы со смертными грехами разобрались, то и здесь смогли бы.

– Ты ведь поддержишь мою идею вечером? – Джаред проникновенно заглянул ему в глаза.

– Вообще-то я все же хотел озвучить свою идею с рекламой…

– Дженсен! Ты мой бойфренд или кто? Ты должен меня поддерживать!

– Надо же, вспомнил, что у него есть бойфренд, – поддразнил его Дженсен.

– Ну, Джееенс!

– Не смотри на меня так жалобно, Падалеки, я не реагирую на дешевый развод.

– А если я тебе отсосу? – прошептал ему на ухо Джаред, обняв за шею.

– Что? – Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на него. – И ты вот так просто говоришь об этом здесь?

– Ну так давай пойдем обсудим все там, где нас никто не сможет подслушать, – с самым серьезным видом кивнул Джаред и, схватив его за руку, потащил за собой наверх, в помещение без камер.

– Ты все свои дела через постель решаешь? – поинтересовался Дженсен, когда в мгновение ока оказался лежащим на кровати, а его джинсы вместе с трусами улетели в другой конец комнаты.

– Если бы у меня были такие сексуальные деловые партнеры, я бы не вылезал из нее, – сообщил Джаред, опустившись на колени, и развел его ноги, принявшись выписывать языком узоры по внутренней стороне бедер.

– Беспринципная личность, – усмехнулся Дженсен, но тут же зашелся стоном, едва Джаред облизал головку его члена. – Я, между прочим, еще не давал своего согласия.

– О, очень скоро ты его дашь! А пока расслабься и получай удовольствие, – сказал Джаред и вобрал член в рот целиком.

Дженсен вцепился в покрывало и прижал кулак к губам, чтобы не заорать. А когда Джаред уткнулся носом в его пах, Дженсен подумал, что после такого охренительного минета смог бы проголосовать даже за всадников из комиксов «Marvel».

– Ну что, у кого есть идеи по поводу темы фотосессии? – спросил Майкл, обведя присутствующих хитрым взглядом, когда все собрались после ужина в гостиной.

– У меня, – ответил Брэдли. – Ретро. Черно-белые фото с закосом под старину. Костюмы, сигары, крутые машины…

– Скучно, – пожал плечами Майкл.

– Зато красиво, – поддержал бойфренда Колин.

– Все с вами ясно, гей-мафия, – закатил глаза Розенбаум. – У вас тоже одна идея на двоих, голубки?

– Ага, – усмехнулся Дженсен.

– Причем совершенно охуенная идея! – «скромно» добавил Джаред и, вскочив с места, принялся излагать свои мысли по поводу съемки.

– Уже получше, – заметил Майкл. – Хотя бы не так предсказуемо.

– Получше? Безумней, ты хотел сказать? – поинтересовался Колин. – Тему Джареда вообще непонятно, как реализовывать, чтобы это выглядело достойно.

– Да что там непонятного? – возмутился Джаред. – Такое поле для фантазии!

– Руководство канала нас просто пошлет вместе с твоим полем! – заявил Брэдли.

– Зато от твоего ретро они впадут в летаргический сон!

– Вот-вот, Джаред круче придумал, смиритесь, – вставил Дженсен, памятуя, что обещал поддерживать бойфренда.

– Тише, чуваки! Вы еще не выслушали мою идею, – влез между ними Майкл.

– И в чем она заключается? – поинтересовался Колин.

– Одно слово, – ухмыльнулся тот. – Стимпанк.

– Что?! – хором возмутились все.

– Как оригинально, – фыркнул Брэдли.

– О да! И совсем-совсем не скучно, – поддержал его Джаред.

– Вы просто завидуете моему воображению, идиоты! – обиделся Майкл. – Только подумайте, как офигенно будут смотреться все эти классные непонятные штуковины! И ведь их можно соорудить из самых обычных вещей, даже обладая минимальной фантазией.

– Это ты на что сейчас намекаешь? – оскорбился Брэдли.

– Да я не намекаю, я прямо говорю! Надо мыслить шире! И стимпанк – отличный способ заставить свой котелок варить, – хохотнул Майкл, явно довольный своей шуткой.

– Я не хочу увешиваться всякими жуткими хреновинами, как Джонни Депп в «Сонной лощине»! – заявил Дженсен со смехом.

– И вообще, именно я придумал самые интересные и концептуальные образы, но у вас кишка тонка признать это! – не успокаивался Джаред.

– Самообман полезен далеко не всегда, – хмыкнул Колин.

– Что?!

Дженсен довольно быстро потерял нить беседы, тем более что она, так или иначе, сводилась к одному – каждый считал себя круче других и отказывался идти на компромисс. Вспоминая время от времени, что с потрохами продался за минет, Дженсен вставлял какую-нибудь фразу в защиту Джареда, а в целом же просто забавлялся, глядя на своих упрямых товарищей.

Обсуждение вполне предсказуемо окончилось ничем. Устав потешаться, Дженсен предложил всем забить на первоначальные предложения и придумать нечто совершенно новое, но был дружно послан. Хмурые и злые, все разошлись по своим спальням.

Проснулся Дженсен от того, что кто-то теребил его за плечо и звал по имени.

– Что?! – он резко сел в кровати и посмотрел в окно. – Который час?

– Шесть утра, – сообщил ему Майкл. – Но дело не в этом. Я думал над твоими вчерашними словами, и у меня появилась новая идея!

– И ради этого ты поднял меня в шесть утра?! – рявкнул Дженсен, разбудив Колина и Брэдли.

– Скажи спасибо, что я не сделал этого час назад, когда только придумал это, – огрызнулся Майкл.

– Надо было Джареду рассказать.

– Я и рассказал. Это он упросил меня подождать хотя бы до шести.

– Как мило с его стороны, – проворчал Дженсен.

– Все живы? – в комнату осторожно заглянул Джаред.

– Заходи, основной удар Майкл принял на себя, – рассмеялся Колин и потер глаза.

– Что случилось-то? – спросил Брэдли, широко зевнув.

– Дженсен вчера сказал про Икабода Крэйна…

– Про кого? – изумился Дженсен.

– Ну, персонажа Джонни Деппа, – пояснил Майкл. – Из «Сонной лощины».

– И что? Я не собираюсь его изображать.

– А тебе и не надо! Его буду изображать я!

– А я?

– А ты – кого угодно! – широко улыбнулся Майкл. – Мы зациклились на конкретных идеях, а надо было выбрать общую тему, которая могла бы включить в себя их все.

– И что это за тема? – заинтересовался Колин.

– Киногерои!

– Клево же, правда? – поддержал его Джаред. – И каждый может воплотить свою задумку. Брэдли хочет ретро – пусть будет доном Корлеоне. Майкл желает стимпанк – Икабод Крэйн ему в помощь.

– А из тебя получился бы классный Конан-варвар, – ухмыльнулся вдруг Дженсен. – Голый, загорелый…

– Я понял, – смущенно перебил его Джаред.

– Я бы выбрал Нео, – мечтательно произнес Колин.

– А я не знаю, – признался Дженсен. – Пусть фотограф выберет сам.

– Отлично, значит, тема у нас есть! – радостно заявил Майкл. – Можно пойти еще подрыхнуть.

– Было бы неплохо, – Дженсен уткнулся в подушку и, перед тем как отрубиться, улыбнулся, когда Джаред поправил его сбившееся одеяло.

Во вторник сгоравший от нетерпения Дженсен встал пораньше, поэтому ему выпала честь встретить приглашенного фотографа. Им оказалась хрупкая блондинка, сразу же вручившая ему несколько тяжелых коробок с атрибутикой.

– Ребята, я Эми Гаменик, и мне очень приятно поработать с вами, – представилась она, пройдя в гостиную, где уже успели собраться остальные. – Придуманную вами идею с кинотематикой я всячески одобряю и надеюсь, что образы, которые я подобрала, придутся вам по душе.

Дженсен видел, что девушка слегка волнуется, и улыбнулся, желая поддержать ее. Парни, в свою очередь, налетели на нее, спеша разобрать коробки, к которым были прикреплены именные конверты. Они так оживленно переругивались и отпихивали друг друга, что Дженсен, почувствовав себя единственным представителем вида «человек разумный» среди дикарей, предложил Эми присесть и выпить кофе.

– Кого ты планируешь снимать первым? – спросил он.

– Думаю, того, кто раньше всех подготовится, – робко улыбнулась девушка. – Для некоторых образов придется использовать более тщательный грим, поэтому их создание займет немало времени. Я вообще решила, что раз идея фотосессии принадлежит вам, то сегодня вы можете присутствовать на съемках все вместе.

– А как же камеры? Это ведь должно быть тайной.

– О, не волнуйся, все спойлеры при трансляции на телевидении просто вырежут, и конечный итог жюри со зрителями, как обычно, увидят в пятницу.

– Это здорово! – воодушевился Дженсен и кивнул в сторону оставшейся на столе коробки. – Тогда пойду приобщусь ко всеобщей истерии.

– Думаю, твой образ тебе понравится, – сказала Эми и в ответ на удивленный взгляд добавила. – Я смотрю ваше шоу и хорошо изучила каждого. Тебе точно понравится.

Она оказалась права. Когда Дженсен добрался до своей комнаты и, распечатав конверт, увидел в нем листок с надписью «Джеймс Бонд», он не сдержался и громко завопил «Да!». В том, что он без ума от Бондианы, Дженсен признался только один раз – в анкете, которую заполнял на кастинге. Но выбор Эми оказался приятным подарком.

Дженсен распаковал коробку и с удовольствием облачился в элегантный смокинг и остальные сопутствующие ему вещи. Костюм сидел идеально, и Дженсен даже позволил себе помечтать немного о том, как смотрелся бы в роли Бонда на большом экране. Он как раз повязывал перед зеркалом галстук-бабочку, когда дверь распахнулась, и в спальню зловеще медленной походкой вошел Джаред, обряженный… Терминатором.

– Айл би бэк! – громко сообщил он и остановился. – О! А где мое шампанское?

– Чего? – уставился на него Дженсен.

– Ну, ты же официант, да? – Джаред поправил патронташ на плече.

– Меня зовут Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, – нахмурился Дженсен.

– Уже и пошутить нельзя! – ухмыльнулся Джаред.

– С агентом секретной службы MИ-6 шутки плохи, малыш, – сказал Дженсен, щелкнув затвором пистолета.

– Какой ты у меня грозный, я прямо завелся, – поиграл бровями Джаред.

– То-то же!

Когда они спустились в гостиную, то обнаружили там разодетого в джейдайский плащ Брэдли, развлекавшего Эми беседой.

– Айл би бэк! – обратился к ним Джаред.

– Да пребудет с вами Сила! – парировал Брэдли.

– Это фраза магистра Йоды, а не Оби-Вана, чувак, – заметил Дженсен, рассмешив Эми.

– А вот и нет! – возразил Брэдли и пустился в пространственные рассуждения о светлой и темной сторонах Силы.

– И зачем ты этого задрота зацепил? Он же фанат «Звездных войн»! – прошипел Джаред.

– Прости, – виновато вздохнул Дженсен, испытывая острое желание застрелиться.

– Кстати, Дженсен, я угадала с образом? – обратилась к нему Эми, ловко прервав бурный поток речи новоявленного джедая.

– На все сто! Я просто… – начал он, но в этот момент в гостиную вприпрыжку вбежал Майкл, размахивая перед собой бутафорской саблей.

– Пятнадцать человек на сундук мертвеца, йо-хо-хо, и бутылка рома! – проорал он.

– Джек Воробей! – усмехнулся Дженсен.

– Капитан Джек Воробей, – важно поправил Майкл.

– Бонд. Джеймс Бонд, – не остался в долгу он. – Агент 007.

– Робот серии Т-800, – счел нужным сообщить Джаред. – Но для близких друзей можно просто Терминатор.

Дженсен покачал головой и перевел взгляд на Эми. Та на протяжении всего разговора буквально умирала со смеху.

– Ладно, мальчики, вижу, роли вам понравились, – тяжело дыша, сказала она. – Можем приступать к съемке, пока эльфа гримируют. Ты первый, Терминатор!

– Айл би бэк! – отсалютовал всем Джаред, направившись следом за девушкой в студию.

– Эльфа? – догнал их Майкл.

– Колин сегодня будет Леголасом, – пояснила Эми.

– Определенно, ему больше подошел бы Фродо, – усмехнулся Майкл. – Маленький ушастый хоббит.

– Не зарывайся, грязный пират! – осадил его Брэдли.

– А то что? – хмыкнул Розенбаум.

– У меня есть меч. Лазерный!

– А у меня сабля! Пластиковая!

– Мальчики, не ругайтесь, – встряла Эми.

– Они шутят, – поспешил успокоить ее Дженсен.

– А… – начал было Джаред, но все хором простонали «Да заткнись ты уже!».

– Если ты еще раз произнесешь «Айл би бэк!», я застрелюсь, – пригрозил Дженсен.

– Аста ла виста, бэйби! – Джаред послал ему воздушный поцелуй и поднялся на помост.

В середине следующего дня их снова посетила Дэннил. Зная, что приход ведущей в неурочное время обычно ничего хорошего не предвещает, все настороженно спустились в гостиную и расселись, сохраняя молчание.

– Вижу, вы мне совсем не рады, котики, – проворковала ведущая.

– Что ты, мы на седьмом небе от счастья, – поспешил заверить ее Джаред.

– Если что, в чай Брэдли я не плевал, просто прикалывался, а в бассейн помочился не специально! – внезапно выпалил Майкл. – Не выгоняй меня, о божественная!

– Ты помочился в бассейн? – вытаращил глаза Колин.

– Майкл, я рада, что ты встал на путь честности, – усмехнулась Дэннил, – но вообще, парни, можете выдыхать. Я приехала за Дженсеном, чтобы наконец вручить ему заслуженный приз.

– Что за приз? – оживился Джаред.

– Потом у него и спросишь, – ответила ведущая. – Дженс, у тебя десять минут на сборы.

– Нет, не забирай Дженсена, я все прощу! – крикнул ей в спину Джаред.

Испытывая приятное предвкушение, Дженсен уселся вместе с Дэннил в джип с тонированными стеклами и отбыл из дома.

– Может, хотя бы мне расскажешь, что это за приз такой? Чтобы я морально подготовился.

– Приедем, и сам увидишь. Думаю, тебе, с твоими замашками суперзвезды, он понравится, – загадочно ответила ведущая.

Поняв, что дальнейшие расспросы бесполезны, Дженсен откинулся на спинку сидения и стал прислушиваться к звучавшей по радио мелодии. Вскоре джип притормозил перед неприметным одноэтажным зданием, которое, судя по вывеске, было клубом. Едва Дженсен вслед за Дэннил вошел в концертный зал, тот взорвался гулом сотен голосов. Помещение, заканчивающееся сценой с установленной на ней небольшой трибуной, было под завязку забито представительницами женского пола всех возрастов. Многие из них держали в руках воздушные шары, на некоторых Дженсен даже заметил собственное имя. У других были плюшевые игрушки, цветы и открытки.

– Познакомься, Дженс, – сказала Дэннил, проводя его к сцене, – это твои фанатки. Вон там, справа – фан-клуб Джуно, девочки прилетели с Аляски, узнав, что смогут тебя увидеть!

Дженсен удивленно раскрыл рот, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ничего связного. Это было невероятно – то, что у него есть поклонники и даже фан-клубы. Никогда прежде он не думал, что, занимаясь модельным бизнесом, сможет достичь такой популярности, хотя и желал этого. А теперь, кажется, его тайная мечта стала реальностью.

– Что мне делать? – шепотом спросил он у Дэннил, усевшись за стол и придвинув к себе микрофон.

– Ну, для начала поблагодари их за то, что смотрят шоу и поддерживают тебя своими голосами, – пожала плечами Дэннил. – А потом просто отвечай на вопросы. Ты интересен им, но станешь еще интереснее, если начнешь уже разговаривать.

Дженсен, спохватившись, прокашлялся и неуверенно произнес:

– Всем привет!

Зал ожил, одобрительно загудев. Среди выкриков Дженсен разобрал «Ты лучший» и «Мы любим тебя» и невольно улыбнулся.

Через полчаса непрерывной беседы с аудиторией он уже знал, что весь зал надеется на его победу, а добрая половина поклонниц завидует Джареду белой завистью. Вообще было довольно забавно и в то же время приятно слышать о том, насколько сильно совершенно незнакомые люди болеют за их с Джаредом совместное счастье. А признание одной фанатки о том, что она готова была приехать и провести с ним воспитательную беседу после того, как он дал Джареду отворот-поворот в ресторане, Дженсена и вовсе рассмешило. Впрочем, ему пришлось не только выслушивать чужие откровения, но и самому делиться мыслями и всяческими подробностями пребывания на шоу.

– Скажи, а если в финал вы войдете вдвоем с Джаредом, ты уступишь или будешь биться до конца? – поинтересовалась пухленькая блондинка в футболке с его физиономией из сета «Эмоции» на груди.

Дженсен задумался. Мысль о том, что они с Джаредом вполне могут продержаться до конца шоу, была не новой, но именно в ракурсе возможной борьбы Дженсен рассматривал ее впервые. Ему одновременно не хотелось ни соперничать с Джаредом, ни прощаться с ним раньше финала. Отношения на проекте развивались ровно и привычно, а вот того, что ждало их за периметром, Дженсен откровенно побаивался.

– Как бы все ни сложилось, – обратился он к фанатке, – победит сильнейший. Намеренно уступать никто из нас не станет, поэтому вас ждет честная борьба.

Все зааплодировали, явно довольные таким ответом.

– Дженсен, а ты уверен, что… в смысле, ты на сто процентов гей? – спросила миниатюрная девушка с копной рыжих волос и залилась краской.

– Боюсь, что на все двести, – со смехом ответил он. – У меня никогда не было проблем с самоидентификацией. Моя тетя счастлива в браке с женщиной, и вся моя семья принимает ее выбор, это многое упростило для меня.

– Скажи, Дженсен, – с места поднялась высокая девица атлетического сложения, на ее футболке красовался Джаред в красном костюме из «Смертных грехов». – Ты думаешь, что сможешь удержать Джареда возле себя после окончания шоу?

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спокойно спросил Дженсен, хотя от нехорошего предчувствия заныло под ложечкой.

– Ну, сейчас вы на закрытом проекте, и у тебя попросту нет конкурентов и тем более конкуренток, но вот потом…

– Я не знаю, – честно признался он. – Понятия не имею, будем ли мы вместе, когда шоу завершится. Я даже не знаю, продержимся ли мы вместе до его конца… Но удерживать Джареда силой я точно не стану. Говорят же, что дорогих людей надо отпускать – если любят, сами вернутся.

– Кажется, я в тебе ошибалась, – улыбнулась вдруг девчонка. – Мне казалось, ты просто морочишь Джареду голову, но ты совсем не такой. Надеюсь, у вас все получится.

Дженсен ответил ей улыбкой, хотя и не разделял воодушевления. Да, сейчас у них с Джаредом был конфетно-букетный период, а вот думать о том, что будет завтра, совершенно не хотелось – Дженсен не являлся оптимистом по натуре. В конце концов он решил прибегнуть к излюбленному методу Скарлетт О’Хары и успокоился, переключившись на другие вопросы. Дженсен пробеседовал с толпой еще около получаса, после чего слово взяла Дэннил:

– Мне очень жаль, но я вынуждена украсть вашего кумира, ему пора возвращаться в дом.

По залу пронесся разочарованный вздох, но пресс-конференция не закончилась сразу, потому что все ринулись к Дженсену за автографами. В итоге до джипа он добрался груженный цветами, шарами и многочисленными сувенирами, и Дэннил расхохоталась при его виде. Но Дженсен все равно передарил ей все букеты, решив, что игрушки вызовут у Майкла и остальных меньше желания отмачивать очередные гейские шуточки.

– Популярность – тяжелая штука, правда? – спросила Дэннил, когда он, тяжело вздохнув, растекся по сидению.

– Да уж, нелегкая, – согласился Дженсен. – Но в этом есть своя прелесть.

Он действительно был очень доволен сегодняшним днем, несмотря на то, что сильно утомился.

– Посмотрим, как ты заговоришь, когда фанатки начнут ходить за тобой по пятам.

Дженсен надеялся, что до такого не дойдет, в конце концов, он просто модель с телешоу, а не какой-нибудь Брэд Питт.

– Тебя что, в качестве приза сводили в Дисней-Лэнд? – засмеялся Джаред, когда он наконец добрался домой.

– Скорее, в магазин игрушек, – Майкл выхватил у него из рук подписанный фанаткой шарик и принялся читать. – «Дженсен, ты потрясающий, люблю тебя!». Джей, кажется, в воздухе пахнет изменой!

– Придурок, – устало усмехнулся Дженсен. – Я встречался с поклонницами.

– С поклонницами? – удивился Майкл.

– Да. Это такие люди, знаешь, которым ты нравишься и которые за тебя болеют. Кстати, там были и твои фанатки, вот, передали открытки… И вам тоже, парни.

Все дружно налетели на него и принялись рассматривать сувениры. Дженсен оставил их, желая как можно быстрее добраться до кровати, но долгожданный сон пришлось отложить, потому что Джареду именно сейчас приспичило допросить его с пристрастием.

– Значит, теперь ты у нас настоящая звезда! – резюмировал тот, когда он вкратце пересказал события дня. – Надеюсь, мне хотя бы можно по-прежнему звать тебя Дженсеном? Или теперь только мистер Эклз?

– Прекрати, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Звездной болезни у меня пока что нет.

– Она обычно приходит незаметно. Но ты ведь не забудешь о том, что я – твой главный фанат?

– О, как я могу забыть?..

– Тогда поставь мне автограф! – сказал Джаред, оттягивая и без того глубокий вырез футболки. – На груди. И я больше никогда не буду мыться!

– Если ты не перестанешь стебаться, я оставлю его на твоей заднице, – сквозь смех пробормотал Дженсен.

– Звучит многообещающе! – Джаред призывно поиграл бровями.

– Джей, я устал…

– Ладно-ладно. Спи, а я пока пойду попонтуюсь тем, что встречаюсь с суперзвездой!

Дженсен думал, что, зная, кто из парней кого изображает, он будет не так заинтригован пятничным эфиром. Однако когда Дэннил завела свою традиционную приветственную волынку, поймал себя на мысли, что с нетерпением ждет снимков. И, как оказалось, не он один.

– Милая, не томи нас, – прервал словесный поток ведущей Миша. – Мы сгораем от любопытства.

– Ужасно хочется увидеть, какие киношные образы воплотили парни и насколько хорошо им это удалось, – поддержал его Джеффри.

– Ну ладно, не буду вас больше мучить, – сдалась Дэннил, щелкнув пультом. – Предлагаю уважаемым членам жюри самим угадать, кто перед ними на экране.

– О, какой хорошенький Леголас, – умилилась Женевьев.

– Ничуть не хуже Орландо Блума! – согласился с ней Миша. – Браво!

– Спасибо, – смущенно улыбнулся Колин. – Орландо Блум – один из моих любимых актеров, и воплотить его образ – большая честь и ответственность.

– И ты отлично с ней справился, – сказал Джеффри.

Следом за ним на экране появился Брэдли в образе рыцаря-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби и буквально через три минуты успел задолбать всю студию своими обширными познаниями о вселенной «Звездных войн». В конце концов, Дэннил не выдержала и, рявкнув «Следующий!», щелкнула пультом.

Фотография Майкла предсказуемо вызвала бурю восторга у жюри. А когда Розенбаум начал пародировать своего персонажа, цитируя целые диалоги из фильма, Джеффри едва не упал с кресла от хохота, а Миша заявил, что Джонни Депп определенно гордился бы своим преемником.

От фотографии Джареда у Дженсена побежали мурашки по коже. Конечно же, он знал, что у Терминатора должен быть холодный бездушный взгляд, просто не ожидал, что добрый улыбчивый Джаред способен воплотить его настолько идеально. Женевьев тут же рассыпалась в комплиментах, и Дженсен ощутил привычное раздражение вперемешку с ревностью.

Когда же пришла его очередь, Дженсен еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Ну просто смертельная серьезность. Вот уж, как говорится, вошел в образ.

– Фотография называется «Какая сволочь посмела разбудить меня с утра пораньше?», – прокомментировал Джаред, и остальные парни дружно заржали. Предатели.

– Не согласен, – покачал головой Джеффри. – Скорее «Я помогаю людям с проблемами… Устраняю».

Дженсен не думал, что может полюбить Моргана еще сильнее, но это произошло, стоило услышать из его уст цитату Бонда. Он расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– Не слишком ли агрессивный образ получился? – нахмурилась Женевьев.

– Как по мне, Дженсен попал на все сто, – покачал головой Джеффри. – А мне трудно угодить, ведь я большой поклонник героя Яна Флеминга.

– Джеймс Бонд – это невероятный коктейль из гламурности и брутальности, – изрек Миша. – В Дженсене есть и то, и другое. Он молодец!

– Как видите, не зря я все же подарила ему второй шанс, не позволив вам выгнать его с шоу, – с ангельской улыбкой ввернула Дэннил.

– Да, и мы все очень благодарны тебе за это, – кивнул ей Джеффри. – А сейчас просим нас извинить, мы должны посовещаться.

После рекламной паузы, которая показалась Дженсену вечностью, судьи взяли речь.

– Сегодня радостным вестником буду я, – весело сообщил Миша. – Мы изрядно поспорили, потому что все участники постарались на славу, и было трудно выбрать как проигравшего, так и победившего. И все же в наших глазах чемпионом стал Майкл!

– Наконец-то! – обрадовался тот. – А чем меня наградят?

– А чего бы тебе хотелось? – спросил Коллинз. – Просто мы думали-думали, как порадовать такого неординарного человека, как ты, но ничего оригинального не придумали. Поэтому предоставляем тебе право выбрать приз самому. В пределах разумного, конечно.

– Ух ты! Я так и не понял, воспринимать ли неординарного человека как диагноз или как комплимент, – заметил Майкл, вызвав у присутствующих в студии взрыв хохота, – но, если честно, мне по жизни почти ничего не нужно. Я счастливый парень. А впрочем… Есть кое-что, что никогда не бывает лишним. Бухло!

– Как банально! – покачала головой Женевьев.

– К тому же, запрещено правилами, – добавила Дэннил.

– Вот уже пятьдесят дней, как я не брал в рот спиртного! – возмутился Розенбаум. – Я с шестнадцати лет не делал таких длинных пауз! Такими темпами я еще, не дай бог, трезвенником стану!

– Это в корне меняет дело, – рассмеялась Женевьев. – Что ж ладно, так и быть.

– Только, пожалуйста, привезите нам настоящего бухла, а то знаю я эту рыжую вредину, – кивнул на ведущую Майкл. – Еще подсунет какую-нибудь безалкогольную хрень.

– Нет-нет, все по-честному, – заверил Миша. – Выпивка будет самая что ни на есть алкогольная, даю слово. Вообще, как настоящему пирату, тебе полагается бутылка рома.

– А Дженсену тогда надо водку с мартини, – улыбнулся Джеффри.

– Смешать, но не взбалтывать, – закончил хором с ним Дженсен.

– Вот еще! Ящик пива – и пусть ценят мою доброту! – отрезала Дэннил.

– О наидобрейшая, позволь облобызать твои стопы, – кинулся ей в ноги Майкл.

– Не в прямом эфире же, – со смехом оттолкнула его та. – И вообще, хватит паясничать, нам еще предстоит услышать приговор жюри.

– Да, увы, пришел черед и для грустных новостей, – поднялась с места Женевьев. – Сегодня наше шоу покидает Брэдли Джеймс! Ты, конечно, много знаешь о своем персонаже, что весьма похвально, но, боюсь, этого недостаточно, чтобы по-настоящему влиться в образ.

– Конечно, я понимаю, – ответил Брэдли. – Спасибо вам за этот проект, я многому здесь научился.

Дженсен оглянулся на приятеля – тот выглядел довольно спокойным, а вот на лице Колина сейчас отображалась целая гамма эмоций. Дэннил быстро распрощалась со зрителями, дав возможность всем проводить Брэдли.

– Я вас двоих воспринимал как одно целое, не представляю, как злые судьи смогли вас разлучить, – сказал Майкл, обнимая его.

– Чувак, я буду скучать, – заныл Джаред.

– Я надеюсь, мы еще увидимся, – сказал Брэдли. – Приезжайте к нам в гости, посмотрите Англию.

– Было бы здорово! Спасибо за приглашение! – улыбнулся Дженсен.

– Ты сразу уедешь домой или дождешься Колина? – спросил Джаред.

– Дождусь, конечно, ты еще спрашиваешь!

– Джаред, заткнись уже и дай им попрощаться, – Дженсен оттащил его в сторону.

– Кстати, прекращай флиртовать с Морганом, я ревную! – прошипел Джаред, когда они отошли туда, где их никто не мог услышать.

– Когда это я флиртовал с Колином? – поразился Дженсен.

– Да не с Колином, а с Джеффри! Строишь ему глазки все время, думаешь, я не заметил?

– Джаред, если у тебя опять сбой радара, сообщаю, Джеффри, к моему глубочайшему сожалению, стопроцентный натурал, так что тебе не о чем волноваться, – поддел его Дженсен, у которого от слов бойфренда сразу поднялось настроение.

– Любой натурал задумается о своей ориентации, если Дженсен Эклз начнет с ним заигрывать, – буркнул Джаред.

– Да ладно, Джеффри – просто классный чувак, и он цитирует Бонда! – улыбнулся Дженсен. – А ты, перед тем как обвинять других, посмотри на себя! Ты чуть не урчишь от удовольствия, когда Женевьев засыпает тебя комплиментами.

– Доброе слово и кошке приятно, – парировал Джаред. – Если бы ты почаще говорил мне комплименты, я бы ни на кого больше не реагировал.

– Бедный недоласканный малыш, – фыркнул Дженсен. – Тяжело тебе, наверное, с таким бесчувственным бойфрендом.

– Язва.

– Нарцисс.

– Эй, девочки, заканчивайте семейные разборки, автобус ждет! – позвал их Майкл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/3a5x5qvktoac.png)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/pmsynrjv9u7w.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/7bafwa5mxabs.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/nmzuly5x7023.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/xz0z5wer3sc6.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/i4r0y9my2v9x.jpg)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/b6wb2cmebvfc.jpg)

Дэннил сдержала слово – через полчаса после возвращения из студии им доставили ящик пива, к которому прилагалась упаковка «Алка-Зельтцера» и трогательная в своей наивности записка «Не напивайтесь, котики!».

– Наконец-то! – оживился Майкл. – Так, голубки, организуйте закуску по-быстрому, а я позову Колина.

– Тебе не кажется, что у нас вышло какое-то неравноценное разделение труда? – заметил Джаред, роясь в холодильнике.

– Да уж, Майкл не позволит перетрудиться себе, любимому, – фыркнул Дженсен, нарезая сыр.

– Будете много говорить – останетесь без пива! – заявил Розенбаум, вталкивая в кухню сопротивляющегося Колина.

– Ну, правда, ребята, лучше я пойду спать, не хочу портить вам вечер своей кислой миной, – пробормотал тот.

– Вот еще! Мы сами столько не съедим! – возмутился Джаред.

– Джаред, милый, ты не заболел? – расхохотался Дженсен и повернулся к Колину. – А ты прекращай кукситься! Вы с Брэдли не на полгода расстались, и вообще разлука иногда идет на пользу – зато больше соскучитесь друг по другу.

– Я знаю, – Колин улыбнулся. – Просто… нет, вы будете смеяться.

– Колись уже, не будем мы смеяться, – пообещал Майкл, вручив ему бутылку пива.

– Мы с шестнадцати лет вместе, с тех пор как его семья поселилась на нашей улице. Мы и в универ вместе поступали, и на шоу он только ради меня поехал, мы никогда не расставались дольше, чем на пару суток. И теперь так странно, что я не увижу его несколько недель.

– И вы не задолбали друг друга за все это время? – поразился Майкл. – Офигеть! За это надо выпить!

– Определенно! – поддержал его Джаред, отсалютовав остальным своей бутылкой.

Они выпили за дружбу, любовь и прочие жизненные ценности, за друзей и знакомых, за Дэннил и жюри, за всех ушедших участников, даже за Мэтта и Алдиса, и точно за что-то еще, но Дженсен и под угрозой смерти не вспомнил бы, за что именно. Он даже не мог с уверенностью сказать, как сумел добраться до своей спальни – кажется, Джаред тащил его на себе. Комната кружилась перед глазами, и Дженсен в очередной раз воспел оду прекрасной Дэннил, которая позаботилась о них, снабдив «Алка-зельтцером».

– Колин, ты будешь? – спросил он, растворив таблетку в стакане с водой, и швырнул упаковку в соседа.

Тот ничего не ответил, даже не пошевелился.

– Эй, ты живой? – Дженсен потряс его за плечо, но, услышав в ответ лишь всхрап, махнул рукой. – И тебе спокойной ночи, чувак!

Упав на кровать, он попытался стащить с себя джинсы и рубашку, но пуговицы и пояс категорически отказывались расстегиваться. В конце концов, он решил сделать паузу и собраться с силами, но как только прикрыл глаза, тут же отрубился.

Проснулся он от того, что его придавило к земле что-то тяжелое и стало трудно дышать. Дженсен вскрикнул от ужаса и задергался.

– Чего орешь? Не рад мне, что ли? – спросил лежащий на нем Джаред.

– Ты меня напугал! – возмутился Дженсен, столкнув его на пол. – Я думал, что задохнусь. Ты что вообще тут делаешь?

– Я вернулся! Только меня не очень-то рады видеть, как я погляжу, – обиженно ответил Джаред, поднявшись на ноги, и потер задницу. – Больно же!

– Извини, я не хотел, – Дженсен изо всех сил старался не расхохотаться, чтобы не оскорбить его еще больше. – А откуда ты вернулся?

– Не откуда, а куда, – поправил Джаред, залезая обратно к нему в кровать. – В нашу спальню.

– О! – только и смог выдавить Дженсен. – Значит, ты больше не считаешь, что мы торопимся?

– Эээ… не знаю, – завис Джаред. – Мне уйти?

– Нет! – Дженсен прижался к нему. – Не уходи… Ты красивый.

– Вот как?

– Ага! И добрый. И сексуальный, – пробормотал Дженсен ему в шею.

– Значит, чтобы услышать комплимент, надо было всего лишь тебя напоить? – рассмеялся Джаред.

– Не порть момент, зануда.

– Ладно. Колючка.

– Джаред, я не… окей, может, есть немного, – вздохнул Дженсен, мысленно приказывая себе заткнуться, но пиво делало свое черное дело – его неумолимо несло на откровения. – Я просто не слишком привык к такому.

– Какому? – тихо спросил Джаред, погладив его по волосам.

– Ну, как у Колина с Брэдли, все эти сахарные сердечки, незримо окружающие их.

– Разве это плохо?

– Да нет же! Бля! Давай просто спать, ладно?

– Расскажи мне, – попросил Джаред. – Что с тобой произошло?

– Джаред, может, не надо? – сделал последнюю попытку отвертеться Дженсен.

– Я хочу знать о тебе все! Что бы там ни было, ты меня не испугаешь. Дженсен, пожалуйста, поверь мне.

Дженсен никогда никому не рассказывал про Барни. Лучший друг Джейсон не в счет – тому он просто ляпнул по пьяни, что его бывший – мудак, после чего еле отговорил ехать бить Барни морду. Так что больше попыток поговорить о неудавшихся отношениях Дженсен не предпринимал. А сейчас вдруг захотелось. Он даже не Джареду объяснял, что произошло, а скорее пытался расставить все по полочкам, понять, где ошибся, почему так долго позволял манипулировать собой… С каждым словом становилось все легче, словно рушились невидимые барьеры, которые он так долго и упорно выстраивал вокруг себя. Дженсен говорил и говорил, а Джаред молча слушал, крепко сжимая время от времени его руку.

– Дженс, я хочу тебя попросить об одолжении, – произнес он, когда воцарилась тишина.

– Каком?

– Ты ни разу не назвал имени этого козла. Пожалуйста, не говори мне его, никогда, а то я поеду и прибью его.

– Становись в очередь за Джейсоном, – слабо улыбнулся Дженсен и пояснил. – Это мой друг. Лучший. Он натурал.

– Он мне уже нравится, – хмыкнул Джаред, а затем вздохнул. – Я никогда не поступлю так с тобой.

– Я знаю, Джаред. Ты хороший.

– А еще красивый.

– О да! И ужасно скромный.

– Ну вот, протрезвел, – огорчился тот. – А я только собрался послушать еще немного комплиментов в свой адрес.

– Я подумаю над этим, – пообещал Дженсен. – Все зависит от твоего поведения.

– Вредина.

– Даже не буду спорить, – зевнул Дженсен и закрыл глаза.

Услышав, что Колин ушел из комнаты, Дженсен быстро перебрался в кровать к Джареду. На днях, немного помозговав, они передвинули ее так, что в кадр теперь попадало только изножье, и Дженсен больше не волновался, что детская часть зрительской аудитории может увидеть в эфире всякие непотребства.

Джаред, не просыпаясь, обнял его, прижавшись грудью к спине, и горячо задышал в шею. Дженсен рассчитывал просто немного полежать вместе перед завтраком, но в итоге сам не заметил, как заснул, пригревшись в объятьях Джареда.

Проснувшись, он разочарованно застонал, когда обнаружил, что остался в постели один. А увидев, что время уже близится к обеду, Дженсен всерьез разозлился.

– Трудно было разбудить меня? – рявкнул он, спустившись в гостиную.

– И тебе доброе утро, прелесть, – пробормотал Джаред, откладывая в сторону джойстик.

– Кажется, будет скандал, – заметил Майкл.

Дженсен точно не хотел устраивать перед ним представление, поэтому, бросив на Джареда раздраженный взгляд, отправился в кухню. Тот прошел за ним по пятам и остановился в полушаге.

– Где Колин? – спросил Дженсен.

– На съемке.

– О, на съемке? Это так здорово! А мне сообщить о съемке ты не счел нужным?! Или решил устранить меня как конкурента?

– Не веди себя как задница, – Джаред обнял его за талию, прижавшись вплотную, так что у Дженсена не осталось шансов оттолкнуть его, – ты так сладко спал, что у меня рука не поднялась разбудить тебя. К тому же, Джим сразу сказал, что тема сета останется тайной до пятницы, и не стал требовать, чтобы все присутствовали на предварительном обсуждении…

– Джим?

– Джим Бивер, новый фотограф. Забавный мужик.

– И все равно ты должен был меня поднять… Знаешь, я все же хотел бы участвовать в жизни шоу, а не дрыхнуть…

– Ну прости. Я подумал, что после вчерашнего ты захочешь как следует отдохнуть…

Дженсен повернулся спиной к камере, чтобы не показываться перед зрителями с красным от смущения лицом. Вчера, неукоснительно следуя правилам, они с Джаредом провели в приватной комнате ровно час, большую часть которого не отрывались друг от друга. Под конец Дженсен всерьез решил, что наутро просто не сможет сидеть. Однако сейчас о бурных постельных играх напоминала только хитрая ухмылка Джареда. Впрочем, того, пожалуй, следовало скорее поблагодарить за возможность выспаться, а не отчитывать, поэтому Дженсен уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и пробормотал:

– Ладно, проехали. Но больше никаких секс-марафонов перед съемками.

– Не зарекайся, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Каждая неделя может стать для одного из нас последней, поэтому надо брать от жизни все.

– Последней? – нахмурился Дженсен, но в этот момент из гостиной донесся голос Колина:

– Джей! Джим зовет тебя!

Джаред вылетел из кухни. Дженсен машинально насыпал в миску овсяные хлопья и мысленно поставил крестик обязательно поговорить с бойфрендом о дальнейших перспективах их отношений.

Джим Бивер оказался приятнейшим мужчиной, в каждом слове и действии которого сквозил колоссальный опыт. Он так хорошо удерживал в тайне тематику фотосессии, что Дженсен уже через пять минут беседы оказался заинтригован по самое не хочу.

– Я решил, что вам самим же будет интереснее ждать эфира, если вы не будете знать, что именно изображали на съемке, – сказал он, прежде чем вручить Дженсена гримерам.

Кэти сразу же принялась вырисовать узоры на его лице щекотной кисточкой, но, сколько Дженсен ни пытался выведать у нее задумку Бивера, все равно остался ни с чем. Однако когда Алона приказала ему раздеться по пояс и закрепила на шее тяжелое металлическое украшение в египетском стиле, Дженсена озарила догадка.

– Я буду фараоном, да? – обрадовано спросил он.

– Хватит пытать девушек, они все равно ничего тебе не расскажут, – рассмеялся внезапно оказавшийся рядом Джим.

Позже, вечером, они с Джаредом и остальными парнями делились впечатлениями от съемки, пытаясь методом исключения вычленить, кого же все-таки заставил их изображать загадочный фотограф. Однако общей деталью оказались только необычные рисунки на лице, поэтому все быстро признали, что эта логическая задача им не по зубам.

Дженсен швырнул в миску овощи для салата и мысленно пообещал себе в течение месяца после окончания шоу питаться исключительно в ресторанах – теперь, когда их осталось всего четверо, готовить приходилось через день, и это уже порядком достало.

– Знаешь, я читал, что Агате Кристи все мысли об убийствах приходили в голову именно на кухне, – заметил Джаред, помешивая в кастрюльке спагетти. – Судя по твоему лицу, ты думаешь о чем-то подобном.

– Я просто немного устал от всего этого, – вздохнул Дженсен. – Домохозяйкам надо поставить памятник при жизни. Всем поголовно.

– И только что рейтинг Дженсена Эклза достиг небывалой отметки! – расхохотался Джаред.

– Да ладно тебе, Джей. Все равно рейтинги не влияют на решение жюри, – отмахнулся он. – Кстати, я ведь все хотел поговорить об этом. Завтра вполне может случиться так, что один из нас покинет проект…

– Ну да, может… Но ты зря волнуешься, Дженс, если тебя вдруг выгонят, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, я просто уйду вместо тебя.

– Что?! – Дженсен застыл, удивленно уставившись на него.

– Я знаю, как для тебя важна победа, и с радостью помогу тебе ее добиться, – улыбнулся Джаред.

– Ты с ума сошел?! – возмутился Дженсен. – Не смей даже думать о таком!

– Дженс, послушай…

– Я сказал, нет!

– Но почему?

– Ты еще спрашиваешь? Джаред, ты хоть представил, как я буду чувствовать себя, зная, что ты отказался от возможности победить из-за меня?

– Не знаю, признательным? – хмыкнул тот. – Не понимаю, чего ты так кипятишься?

– Я пришел сюда с решимостью выиграть, но не таким же образом! Я бы не стал делать это ни ради тебя, ни ради кого-то другого, поэтому не могу принять таких жертв, – ответил Дженсен, злясь, что вынужден озвучивать столь очевидные вещи.

– Но я и не прошу! Я знаю, как ты хочешь победить, но с чего ты взял, что мне это нужно так же сильно, как тебе?

– С того, что если тебе не важен выигрыш, значит, ты занимаешь чужое место.

– Хочешь сказать, я плохой участник? – холодно спросил Джаред. – Не подхожу для этого шоу?

– Я не говорил этого.

– Но подумал!

– Джаред, мне просто непонятны мотивы твоего поведения, вот и все.

– Это потому, что ты вечно судишь по себе. А иногда неплохо встать на место другого человека! – заявил Джаред и стянул с себя фартук. – Что-то аппетит испортился. Пойду лучше посмотрю телевизор.

Дженсен бросился было вслед за ним, но вода из кастрюли со спагетти с шипением полилась на плиту, и он ринулся обратно спасать ужин. Джаред так и не пришел есть и рано улегся спать. Дженсен сердился и сходил с ума, не зная, то ли требовать у бойфренда извинений, то ли извиняться самому. Поэтому он предпочел поступить как обычно – не делать ничего. Глядишь, само рассосется.

В студию Дженсен приехал злющий – они с Джаредом за весь день не сказали друг другу ни слова, и это ужасно бесило. Майкл с Колином в автобусе снова начали обсуждать возможную тему фотосессии, но Дженсен мог думать лишь о вчерашней ссоре и от этого зверел еще сильнее. Его мысли должна была занимать победа в шоу, а не упрямый осел Падалеки, так какого хрена? А самым паршивым было то, что он боялся. Боялся, что выгонят его или Джареда, и они не успеют даже толком поговорить. Джаред обещал, что не предаст его, и, черт, он готов был даже пожертвовать своим участием в шоу, а Дженсен все как обычно испортил. Майкл попытался вовлечь его в разговор, но он лишь огрызнулся и уставился в окно.

– Добрый вечер, дамы и господа! – начала приветственную речь Дэннил. – С вами, как всегда по пятницам, шоу «Я – фотомодель». Тема сегодняшней передачи – сюрприз!

– В смысле? – удивился Миша. – Сюрпризы разные бывают.

– Джим Бивер, который снимал парней на этой неделе, пожелал оставить тему тайной, чтобы вы все смогли ее угадать, – улыбнулась Дэннил в камеру. – Этот же шанс будет предоставлен и нашим телезрителям. Когда на экране появятся фотографии участников, внизу высветится номер, на который можно отправить смс. Как только в студии прозвучит правильный ответ, сообщения приниматься перестанут. Первых трех угадавших ожидают приятные подарки от телеканала CW. Не упустите свой шанс!

– Интригуешь, – сказал Джеффри. – А подсказки будут?

– Фотографии парней – лучшие подсказки, – уклончиво ответила ведущая. – Ну что ж, начнем, пожалуй.

На экране появилось фото Колина в белоснежной, отороченной мехом куртке, с белыми же рисунками на лице и маленькой нахохлившейся птичкой на плече.

– Какой милый, – расплылась в улыбке Женевьев. – Может, тема связана с животными?

– Животные уже были, – покачал головой Миша. – Тем более, мех не очень сочетается с этой идеей. А Колин действительно отлично получился.

– Давай следующую! – потребовал Джеффри.

Джаред в зеленой рубашке и с бабочкой на плече не привнес в картину ясности. Все дружно отметили, что он чудо как хорош в этом цвете, но больше ни к какому путному выводу не пришли.

Фотография полуголого Дженсена вызвала у судей бурный ажиотаж, даже строгая к нему Женевьев начала обмахиваться веером, утверждая, что температура в помещении существенно повысилась. Дженсен тем временем исподтишка наблюдал за реакцией Джареда, с удовольствием отметив, что тот задышал чаще.

– Вот и тебя раздели, Дженс, – хмыкнул Майкл. – А то ты все завидовал Джареду.

– Ничего я не завидовал, – вспыхнул Дженсен. – И вообще, лучше бы думал над темой фотосессии, а не болтал всякие глупости.

– Может, парни изображают жителей разных климатических поясов? – предположил Джеффри. – Колин – явно представитель северной страны, а Дженсен – родом из тропиков.

– А Джаред тогда откуда? – покачала головой Женевьев. – Нет уж, давайте сначала посмотрим последнее фото!

Майкл в расшитом цветастом пиджаке внес еще большую сумятицу.

– И снова птица, – покачал головой Джеффри. – Может, природа в целом? Птицы, насекомые, фрукты…

– Невнятная какая-то тема, – нахмурился Миша.

– Ладно, возможно, так вам будет проще, – ухмыльнулась Дэннил и вывела на экран сразу все снимки, поставленные в ряд. – Посмотрите, как они сменяют друг друга. Неужели ничего не напоминает?

– Времена года? – проронил Джаред, молчавший все это время.

– Черт, да! – подпрыгнул на месте Миша. – Я только хотел сказать это!

– Угадал! – сказала Дэннил. – Тебе, конечно, не полагается приз, ведь ты не телезритель, но я все равно тебе кое-что подарю за смекалку.

– О! – только и выдавил Джаред, покраснев, когда Дэннил вручила ему маленький кусочек картона, который он тут же спрятал в карман.

– Что там? – спросила Женевьев.

– Это личное, но Джареду точно понравилось, – загадочно ответила Дэннил. – А сейчас, полагаю, уважаемое жюри хочет удалиться на совещание?

– Да, как ни жаль, но настало время приступать к этой неприятной процедуре, – вздохнул Миша.

– Мы вернемся после рекламы, оставайтесь с нами, – лучезарно улыбнулась ведущая.

– Что она тебе дала? – тихо спросил Майкл.

– Будешь много знать – скоро состаришься, – буркнул Джаред.

Дженсен вздохнул – ему тоже было любопытно, но задать вопрос он не решился, потому что отчаянно делал вид, будто его не интересует происходящее.

– Итак, уважаемые телезрители, наши строгие, но справедливые судьи вынесли свой вердикт и сейчас озвучат его нам.

– Хотя мы и не сразу сообразили, что изображают парни, – начала Женевьев, – но образы Колина и Дженсена нас особенно поразили. Лед и пламя. Нам было трудно выбрать кого-то одного, но все же в этот раз победа за Колином!

Дженсен бросил тревожный взгляд на Джареда. Ему было плевать на победу или проигрыш в сегодняшней съемке, но если выбирали между ним и Колином, значит, кандидаты на выбывание – Майкл и… Джаред.

– А я могу выбрать приз сам? – спросил Колин, робко улыбнувшись.

– Смотря, чего ты хочешь, – уклончиво ответил Миша. – Вообще-то мы уже решили, чем тебя порадовать, но если ты настаиваешь, можем обдумать твою просьбу.

– Я бы хотел увидеть Брэдли! – выпалил тот.

– Парень, ты неисправим, – хлопнул его по плечу Майкл. – Вы всего неделю не виделись!

– Угу, целую неделю, это долго, – терпеливо пояснил тот.

– Встретиться – сразу нет, но мы разрешаем тебе позвонить ему на выходных, – сказала Женевьев.

– Отлично! – радостно улыбнулся Колин. – Спасибо большое!

– Кому «повезло» объявить проигравшего на этой неделе? – поинтересовалась Дэннил у членов жюри.

– Мне, – поднялся с места Джеффри. – Признаться честно, это был очень трудный выбор. Во-первых, все парни отлично воплотили свои образы, а, во-вторых, нам слишком жаль расставаться с кем-то из них. Но, увы, придется. На этой неделе нас покидает Майкл Розенбаум!

В первую секунду Дженсен возликовал, сообразив, что Джаред остается, но почти сразу же расстроился. Он никогда всерьез не рассматривал Розенбаума как претендента на победу, но за время проживания в одном доме успел к нему привязаться. И не он один, судя по вытянувшимся лицам Джареда и Колина.

– Честно, я до сих пор удивляюсь, как сумел зайти настолько далеко, – произнес Майкл с улыбкой. – Я не сомневался, что вылечу одним из первых. Но время шло, а меня все не гнали, даже наградили разок. В общем, это шоу стало одним из самых интересных приключений в моей жизни. Спасибо вам за него!

– И тебе спасибо, Майкл, за то, как радовал нас с телезрителями! – улыбнулась Дэннил и, кажется, даже смахнула слезинку. – А тем временем шоу «Я – фотомодель» прощается с вами до следующей недели!

– Чуваки, вы придушите меня! – простонал Розенбаум, когда они дружно кинулись к нему с объятиями. – Еще свидимся. Прыжки с парашютом после финала никто не отменял.

– И с тарзанки тоже, – ухмыльнулся Колин. – А я тебя сфотографирую, как ты и хотел.

– Парни, пора ехать, – обратилась к ним Дэннил.

Неохотно оторвавшись от приятеля, они молча побрели к микроавтобусу, где расселись поодаль друг от друга. Колин уставился в темное окно, а Джаред вытащил что-то из кармана и принялся разглядывать. Заинтригованный донельзя Дженсен приподнялся со своего сиденья, осторожно заглянул через плечо Джареда и удивленно приоткрыл рот. В руках у Джареда была его собственная фотография в образе Лета. Дженсен, стараясь не шуметь, уселся обратно и не произнес ни слова до самого конца поездки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/kdw3pbi13gq2.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/0qltskf4pg1l.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/gbmsmxuqzvfp.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/qlwpzdwd9ajr.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/owcfos91yvs0.jpg)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/72d16l7oxj52.jpg)

Без Майкла дом казался мертвым. Дженсен ощущал себя потерянным без громкого голоса и бесконечных шуток Розенбаума и видел, что остальные испытывают те же чувства. Колин молча заварил себе чай и ушел вместе с кружкой наверх. Дженсен какое-то время просидел в одиночестве за столом, но вскоре не выдержал и вышел в гостиную. Джаред обнаружился перед выключенным телевизором: очевидно, теперь, без Майкла, играть в приставку ему было не интересно.

– Я очень боялся, что ты сегодня уйдешь, – немного помявшись, сообщил Дженсен.

– Мое фото вышло таким неудачным? – хмыкнул тот.

– Нет. Хотя фотографии большинства участников, которых выгнали, не казались мне неудачными. Но дело не в этом.

– А в чем?

– Я… я просто не хотел, чтобы ты ушел, когда мы поругались, – собравшись с духом, выдал Дженсен.

Джаред окинул его взглядом, а затем похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, приглашая присесть. Дженсен почувствовал, как давящий на грудь камень неловкости слегка полегчал.

– Да, это было бы… не прикольно, – констатировал Джаред и притянул его к себе.

Дженсен с готовностью обвил руками его шею и, только в последний момент вспомнив про камеры, удержался от жаркого примирительного поцелуя.

– Не могу так, – пробормотал он. – Не разговаривать с тобой. Ругаться из-за фигни. Прости…

– Ты тоже, – Джаред мягко погладил его по спине.

– А тебя-то за что прощать? Это я не подумал, что у тебя может быть совершенно другое отношение к шоу, и набросился на тебя.

– Ну, я тоже решил, что тебе просто важен приз, а не честная победа. Так что мы оба хороши.

Дженсен усмехнулся и устроил голову у Джареда на плече, уставившись в ту же точку, что и он.

– Уныло без Майки, правда?

– Ага. Хотя мы еще потусим вместе, когда закончим с проектом, а это в любом случае будет скоро.

– Здорово, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Я вообще хотел бы увидеться со всеми. С Томом, с Йеном, с Крисом.

– Только не с Алдисом! – выпалил Джаред.

Дженсен рассмеялся, но через пару мгновений снова посерьезнел, поняв, что сейчас, в этой легкой, непринужденной обстановке пришло время обсудить то, о чем он прежде не решался заговаривать.

– Что будет, когда шоу закончится?

– В смысле? Кто-то из нас, вероятно, разбогатеет и станет лицом «Man Style», а может, и нет…

– Я не об этом. У нас с тобой, – поправил себя Дженсен.

– Детка хочет помечтать о будущем? – Джаред повернулся к нему и, проигнорировав болезненный тычок в ребро, добавил. – Я уже говорил, что в отношении тебя у меня самые серьезные намерения.

– Я польщен, – задумчиво кивнул Дженсен. – Но мне интересно, какие у тебя планы на будущее. Я ведь даже не знаю, чем ты занимался до проекта. По-моему, про Колина и Брэдли я знаю больше, чем про тебя.

– Ты никогда не спрашивал, – Джаред сказал это без упрека, но Дженсен внезапно устыдился, потому что это было правдой.

– Ну, значит, пришло время спросить.

– Я планирую вести собственное шоу, – сказал Джаред.

– Так вдохновился работой Дэннил? – улыбнулся Дженсен.

– Нет, по сути, я и пошел на кастинг, чтобы немного повариться в этом и узнать, каково оно изнутри. Папа много рассказывал про специфику различных проектов, но пока сам не попробуешь – наверняка знать не будешь.

– Папа? – напрягся Дженсен.

– Да, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Джаред. – Он продюсер. Работал над разными проектами, в том числе, над «Американским Идолом». Он даже предлагал мне изначально пробоваться туда, но, увы, у меня не хватило таланта, да и петь я особо не люблю. Поэтому пришлось ждать чего-то более доступного…

– Ты хочешь сказать, что наше шоу он тоже продюсирует? Я правильно понял?

– Ну да, – Джаред словно бы не замечал настороженности в его голосе. – Он сказал, что это подходящее для меня шоу, когда еще даже реклама кастинга не была запущена. И не обманул…

– Получается, что мы зря гнали на Йена? – воскликнул Дженсен. – А связи на самом деле были у тебя?!

– Эээ… Ну, папа всего лишь пригласил меня на кастинг, и мне повезло. К тому же, разве я так плохо проявил себя в процессе?

Дженсен отодвинулся, неверяще глядя ему в лицо. Джаред, определенно, не ожидал укора, поэтому мгновенно закрылся, скрестив на груди руки, и замолчал. Дженсен не знал, что сказать. Открытие не то что удивило – шокировало. Зато теперь становилось понятно, почему Джаред был готов в случае чего уйти вместо него – его интересовал проект, а не приз, и, видимо, свой интерес он уже утолил сполна. Вот только при мысли, что где-то за бортом могли остаться люди, которым, так же, как и Колину, были нужны деньги, или так же, как самому Дженсену – слава и билет в мир модельного бизнеса, а вместо них на шоу оказался не слишком-то увлеченный человек, становилось не по себе. С другой стороны, сложись все иначе, и они бы с Джаредом никогда не встретились, не получили шанса построить отношения. В конце концов, собственное благополучие вполне ожидаемо перевесило чашу весов.

– Расслабься, чувак, мне плевать, как и почему ты оказался здесь, – признался Дженсен. – Ты и правда доказал, что модель из тебя отличная.

Джаред шумно выдохнул и, забив на камеры, потянулся к нему за поцелуем. Дженсен с готовностью ответил, запустив пальцы ему в волосы. Оказалось, всего за сутки, которые они провели в ссоре, он умудрился соскучиться так сильно, что теперь отчасти понимал Колина.

– Хотя, полагаю, твой зрительский рейтинг сейчас стремительно упал, – усмехнулся он, когда Джаред отстранился.

– Да и хрен с ним. Лучи твоей славы будут греть нас обоих, детка!

– Ее будет еще больше, если я выиграю в шоу. Может, твой отец позаботится об этом, раз ты уже добровольно отказался от победы?

Джаред отшатнулся так резко, что Дженсен испугался.

– Ты серьезно?

– Ну, я внезапно узнал, что у моего бойфренда есть связи, было бы глупо ими не воспользоваться, – Дженсен широко улыбнулся, надеясь этим показать Джареду, что прикалывается.

Но тот не понял.

– Отец, конечно, имеет отношение к этому шоу, но я всегда играл здесь по-честному, Дженс. И, подчиняясь общему правилу, не разговаривал с ним с тех пор, как у нас забрали мобильные. Так что прости, но ничем не могу помочь.

– Да пошутил я, успокойся, – упрек в голосе Джареда был таким явным, что Дженсен почувствовал себя задетым. – Я и так достаточно делаю, чтобы гарантировать себе победу.

– Конечно, – все еще холодно согласился Джаред, – ты непременно победишь. Ведь это так важно для тебя.

– По-твоему, это плохо?

– О, нет, просто чудесно. Ты игрок, и я всегда знал это. Просто подумал, что теперь в список твоих приоритетов добавилось кое-что еще.

– Если ты имеешь в виду себя, то это просто некрасиво, чувак, – Дженсен устал от недомолвок. – Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь. Я бы не сидел здесь сейчас, если бы мне было по фиг на тебя. Но, прости, так сложилось, что у меня нет папы-продюсера, который бы обеспечил мое будущее и устроил мою карьеру, поэтому для меня важна победа в долбаном шоу!

– Я хочу заниматься этим не из-за папы. Это интересует меня самого.

– Да, я понимаю, – кивнул Дженсен. – Это также интересует еще тысячи человек, но, согласись, шансов у них заметно меньше, чем у тебя.

– О, да, пожалуй, мне стоит сказать отцу, чтобы искал другого ведущего, а самому продолжить чистить бассейны. Вероятно, тогда я буду достоин встречаться с таким целеустремленным и упорным парнем, как ты.

– Я этого не говорил! – опешил Дженсен.

– Тебе и не надо. Я все понял, – Джаред поднялся на ноги. – Искренне желаю, чтобы ты выиграл. Ты действительно заслуживаешь.

– Джей… Сядь.

– Я хочу спать.

– Пожалуйста, Джей…

– Спокойной ночи, Дженсен.

Джаред ушел так спокойно, словно и не был задет. Не шаркал демонстративно, не хлопал дверью. И почему-то это спокойствие ранило еще больнее. Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях, не понимая, как попытка помириться умудрилась перетечь в очередную ссору. Однако ощущение, что Джаред разочаровался в нем, давило невероятно сильно, а слова для извинений не приходили на ум. В итоге Дженсен не решился вернуться в спальню и заснул прямо на диване в гостиной.

Во вторник утром Дженсен специально поднялся пораньше и ожидал фотографа в гостиной, перечитывая – кто бы мог подумать! – полюбившиеся моменты из «Божественной комедии».

– Дженс, познакомься, это… – начал было Колин, войдя в комнату в компании высокого лысого мужчины.

– …Митч Пилледжи, – перебил тот, буквально подлетев к Дженсену, и крепко сжал его руку. – Какие ассоциации у тебя возникают при слове «субкультура»?

– Что? – оторопел Дженсен и посмотрел на Колина, который лишь пожал плечами.

– Отвечай быстро, не задумывайся!

– Ну… ирокез, пирсинг, татуировки…

– Достаточно, я понял, спасибо, – улыбнулся Митч, наконец ослабив хватку. – А вот и третий!

Появившийся в дверях гостиной Джаред был подвергнут такому же допросу и назвал черную одежду, густо подведенные глаза и по жизни немытые волосы.

– Меня он тоже спрашивал, – тихо сказал Колин.

– Ну что ж, парни, думаю, вы уже догадались, какова тема сегодняшней съемки, – произнес Митч. – И вы только что подкинули мне несколько идей для ваших образов. Потому поступим так: Колин идет сейчас со мной, следом за ним будет Джаред, а ты, Дженсен, можешь пока расслабиться. С тобой будет больше всего возни в плане предварительной подготовки, так что пойдешь последним.

– Окей, – кивнул Дженсен и снова погрузился в чтение.

Митч не соврал – гримировка отняла кучу времени. Дженсен сумел высидеть спокойно, пока хихикающие Кэти с Алоной приклеивали ему липовый пирсинг и переводки, имитирующие татуировки, красили ногти и глаза… Но когда они принялись сооружать у него на голове ирокез, Дженсен заерзал в кресле от любопытства.

– Раскрасьте его, будет прикольнее, – посоветовал Митч, явно веселившийся, наблюдая за процессом.

– Ярко-синий, я полагаю, – задумчиво произнесла Кэти.

– А может, зеленый? Подчеркнет глаза, – вставила Алона.

– Возьмите кроваво-красный – не прогадаете, – рассмеялся Дженсен.

– Дженсен, зажмурься, чтобы краска в глаза не попала.

– Я что, даже не увижу, в какой цвет меня покрасят? – возмутился он.

– Увидишь! – пообещал ему Митч. – В пятницу в студии.

– Вот так всегда, а мне теперь сидеть и мучиться, – пробурчал Дженсен.

– Ничего, от любопытства еще никто не умирал, – утешил его фотограф. – Ну, теперь ты точно готов, осталось только запечатлеть эту нездешнюю красоту.

– Мне уже страшно, – расхохотался Дженсен. – Неужели я могу быть еще прекраснее?

– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, – тепло улыбнулся ему Митч.

– Шах и мат, – довольно сообщил Дженсен.– Еще партию?

– Тебе надо помириться с Джаредом, – закатил глаза Колин, – пока у меня из-за постоянных проигрышей не развился комплекс неполноценности.

– Мне и так неплохо, – пробурчал Дженсен.

– Брось, это глупо – ругаться из-за какой-то ерунды!

– С чего ты взял, что из-за ерунды?

– Джей сам так сказал.

– Отлично, – Дженсен начал расставлять фигуры на доске. – Почему тогда он сам же избегает меня который день?

– Понятия не имею, – усмехнулся Колин. – Я вообще удивляюсь, как вам удается находиться в ссоре столько времени. Идете на рекорд, мы с Брэдли здесь всякий раз ругались не больше, чем на час. Иначе просто нельзя, ведь мы все время на глазах друг у друга, и намеренно дуться…

Дженсен бросил на него недовольный взгляд: только разговоров про замечательные отношения и взаимопонимание парочки англичан ему не хватало для полного счастья.

– Я не знаю, о чем говорить с ним. Мы и не ссорились толком. Просто его задели некоторые аспекты моего мировоззрения. Но если он считает все ерундой – пусть делает первый шаг…

– Ты невыносимый, – рассмеялся Колин.

Дженсен знал это. Всегда, в каждой ссоре с каждым партнером он терпеть не мог извиняться. Зачастую из-за этого его в итоге и бросали, но Дженсен все равно считал, что не обязан меняться. Вот только сейчас Колин был чертовски прав – здесь, в доме, Джаред всегда находился поблизости, рядом ел, рядом спал, и казалось пыткой – не разговаривать с ним, не иметь возможности дотронуться, обнять. Дженсен не чувствовал за собой особой вины, как, впрочем, не чувствовал ее и за Джаредом, но мешала глупая гордость и многолетняя привычка.

Однако кто-то должен был сделать первый шаг, и Дженсен чувствовал, что в этот раз ему не отвертеться.

– Ладно, тренируйся, слабак, завтра проверю твои успехи, – он подвинул Колину доску и вышел из спальни.

Джаред сидел на кухне и мастерил оригами из бумажных салфеток. Дженсен окинул взглядом стайку лебедей на столе и едва сдержал улыбку.

– Надо поговорить.

– В прошлый раз после этих слов ты меня едва не изнасиловал, – усмехнулся Джаред, повернувшись к нему.

– Это упрек или намек? – приподнял бровь Дженсен.

– А тебе как больше нравится?

– Пошли, – он проигнорировал вопрос и направился в помещение без камер, слыша, как Джаред плетется следом.

Оказавшись в приватной комнате, Дженсен вмиг растерял всю решимость. Не зная, с чего начать разговор, он подошел к окну и, облокотившись о подоконник, принялся рассматривать намозоливший глаза пейзаж.

– Ты позвал меня любоваться твоей спиной? – уточнил Джаред. – Если да, то я, пожалуй, вернусь к оригами…

– Я хотел сказать, что мне плевать на приз! – на одном дыхании выпалил Дженсен. – Я работал моделью всю жизнь и, думаю, вполне смогу найти работу и после проекта, даже если не займу первое место. А вот с парнями мне всегда не везло, и я не хочу испортить все между нами своими дурацкими амбициями. Ты мне дорог. И ты важнее, чем приз.

Он замолчал, дожидаясь реакции.

– Ты не заболел? – взволнованно спросил Джаред после мучительно долгой паузы.

– Придурок, я практически в любви тебе признался, а ты…

Джаред не позволил ему высказать возмущение, в пару шагов преодолев расстояние между ними. Уже в следующую секунду Дженсен почувствовал его губы на своем лице и неосознанно потянулся за поцелуем.

– Я не ожидал, честно, – пробормотал Джаред, крепко прижав его к себе. – Что ты решишься на разговор и что откажешься от приза…

– Я умею удивлять, – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– О да, ты удивительный, – согласился тот, снова касаясь его губ.

– У нас осталось пятьдесят пять минут, и я знаю хороший способ скрепить перемирие, – выдохнул Дженсен ему в рот.

Джаред толкнул его на кровать и начал раздеваться. В попытке сделать то же самое Дженсен запутался в джинсах и недовольно замычал, когда Джаред бесцеремонно перевернул его на живот, не дав разобраться с проблемой.

– Тиран, – усмехнулся он.

Вместо ответа на подколку Джаред развел его ягодицы и принялся мокро вылизывать промежность. Дыхание сбилось, и Дженсен уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы заглушить стон. Джаред старательно трахал его языком, каждым прикосновением сильнее разжигая желание. Дженсен сам не понял, в какой момент ему стало недостаточно этой ласки, просто внезапно осознал, что впервые в жизни просит о большем, а не берет это сам.

– Еще раз, – Джаред навалился сверху и горячо зашептал на ухо, – скажи это еще раз.

– Пожалуйста, – Дженсен дернулся, чувствуя, как тот трется членом о его вход, но не торопится с проникновением, – мне нужно…

Джаред промедлил еще с полминуты, огладив ладонями его бока и бедра, а затем рывком вздернул на колени, и Дженсен ощутил долгожданное давление между ягодиц. Джаред не остановился, пока не вошел до конца, но и потом не дал Дженсену даже секундной передышки, начав мерно раскачиваться взад-вперед. От каждого глубокого толчка по телу пробегала дрожь, а череда мелких, попадавших в самую правильную точку, заставляла Дженсена заходиться в стонах. Джаред же все время молчал, Дженсен слышал только его тяжелое дыхание и шлепки кожи о кожу. Это было непривычно, совсем непохоже на него, и в какой-то момент Дженсен понял, что просто не кончит без его голоса.

Он откинулся назад, прижавшись к влажной от пота груди Джареда, и задвигал бедрами сам. Джаред обернул его член ладонью, позволив Дженсену испытывать двойной кайф, но и этого было мало.

– Скажи… что-нибудь… – прохрипел он, закинув руку за голову и на ощупь найдя лицо Джареда.

– Ммм? – тот потерся щекой о его ладонь, а затем с силой толкнулся вперед, заставив Дженсена вскрикнуть. – Всего час в сутки – это слишком жестоко. Когда мы выйдем отсюда, с проекта, я не буду выпускать тебя из постели минимум неделю.

– Жду не дождусь.

– А еще я уже ненавижу эту комнату и эту кровать, – продолжил Джаред, – хочу трахать тебя везде. В моей квартире. В твоей. На полу, в душе, на кухонном столе. Везде, потому что я хочу тебя постоянно. Каждую гребаную секунду…

– Черт, дааа! – протяжно застонал Дженсен, выплескиваясь в его ладонь.

Джаред толкнулся еще несколько раз и задрожал, вжавшись мокрым лбом в его плечо. Когда он наконец ослабил хватку, Дженсен, соскользнув с члена, бессильно рухнул на кровать. Было лень не то что шевелиться – даже дышать. Джаред расположился рядом, принявшись успокаивающе поглаживать его по спине, и этот резкий переход от похоти к нежности окончательно разморил Дженсена.

– Надеюсь, ты не бросаешь слова на ветер, – пробормотал он, прилипнув к Джареду всем телом.

– Пока что я не давал повода так считать, – хмыкнул тот.

– Отлично, потому что твои обещания звучали чрезвычайно привлекательно.

– О, я заметил, – Джаред, усмехнулся, дотронувшись до его обмякшего члена, и Дженсен вздрогнул. – А вообще я буду только рад, если кто-то из нас уйдет в пятницу. Уже предвкушаю, каким ненасытным ты будешь, если мы проведем неделю порознь.

– Я встречаюсь с сексуальным маньяком, – констатировал Дженсен.

– И тебе это нравится, – улыбнулся Джаред.

В пятницу они отправились спать практически под утро, потому что увлеклись игрой в шарады. Джаред заставил всех смеяться до колик, изображая то Пэрис Хилтон, то Опру, то Дэннил или покинувших шоу конкурентов.

– По тебе плачет театр пантомимы! – отсмеявшись, вынес вердикт Колин.

– Джаред у нас хочет быть шоуменом, – сообщил Дженсен.

– Мне кажется, в этом ты тоже будешь хорош.

– Еще бы! – гордо выпятил грудь Джаред. – А ты чем планируешь заниматься, если завтра покинешь проект?

– Честно, я никогда раньше не думал о модельном бизнесе, – улыбнулся Колин, – но мне понравилось сниматься. Так что, надеюсь, в Англии будут для меня предложения.

– Перебирайтесь с Брэдли сюда, – сказал Дженсен. – У тебя необычный типаж, и, уверен, в Штатах на тебя будет спрос.

– Слушай Дженса, парень, он эксперт! – подтвердил Джаред.

Когда Колин оставил их наедине, удалившись в спальню, Дженсен почувствовал, что хорошее настроение слегка поугасло.

– Он ведь уедет, – пожаловался он Джареду. – И если встретиться с остальными – не проблема, то Колина с Брэдли будет очень не хватать.

– Не успеешь соскучиться, – парировал тот. – Когда у меня будет свое шоу, я планирую снова собрать всех вместе. Если, конечно, Колин не выиграет годовой контракт с журналом и не останется тут сам.

Дженсен усмехнулся, устраивая голову у него на коленях. Он сомневался в потенциальной победе Моргана, но сейчас было уже глупо списывать талантливого англичанина со счетов. И все же Дженсен втайне надеялся, что завтра прощаться с Джаредом ему не придется.

Всю пятницу они провели в подвешенном состоянии, которое только усугубилось по дороге в студию. От того, что Джаред в автобусе ни на секунду не сводил с него глаз, в конце концов стало даже неловко, но когда в студии тот отвлекся на дружескую беседу с судьями, Дженсен почувствовал себя обделенным вниманием. Но ему пришлось смириться, потому что Джаред занял свое место только после сообщения Дэннил о том, что пора начинать.

– Итак, из десяти негритят у нас осталось только трое, – весело объявила ведущая. – И сегодня один из них покинет наш проект. Кто уйдет, а кто вырулит на финишную прямую шоу «Я – фотомодель», станет известно после того, как наше уважаемое жюри оценит результаты модной фотосессии на тему «Субкультуры»! Давайте посмотрим, как Джаред, Колин и Дженсен сумели реализовать предложенные им образы!

Первой на экране появилась фотография Колина. Дженсен не слишком хорошо разбирался в течениях, популярных у современной неформальной молодежи, но не мог не заметить, что роль подростка-бунтаря, в качестве самореализации расписывающего граффити уличные стены, Моргану удивительно подошла. Судьи оказались с ним солидарны.

– Это очень непохоже на тебя, Колин, – отметила Женевьев. – И поэтому здорово!

– Согласен, оригинально! – кивнул Миша.

Следующим стал Джаред. Его мрачный образ с густо подведенными черным глазами неожиданно показался Дженсену невероятно сексуальным. А вот жюри, в кои-то веки, фотографию Джареда не оценили.

– Для гота это слишком просто, приятель, – сказал Джеффри. – Когда меня снимали в готической фотосессии, там было серебро, цепи и кельтские кресты.

– Да, пожалуй, слабовато, – согласилась Женевьев.

– Ничего вы не понимаете, – нервно усмехнулся Дженсен, метнув встревоженный взгляд на бойфренда.

Тот обреченно улыбался, и Дженсен окончательно убедился – сегодняшний день для одного из них станет последним на шоу. Вот только для кого – пока что оставалось загадкой.

– Вау! – хором воскликнули судьи, окончательно развеивая сомнения.

Дженсен взглянул на экран, увидев там чудаковатого парня с синим ирокезом, пирсингом по всему лицу и бакенбардами.

– Дженсен, ты крут! – сообщил Миша. – Я бы в жизни тебя не узнал!

Дженсен усмехнулся: он бы и сам себя не сразу узнал, если бы память о фотосессии внезапно отбило.

– А тебе идет, – шепнул Джаред. – И все эти побрякушки меня дико заводят…

Дженсен пихнул его в бок, надеясь, что телезрители ничего не расслышали. В этот раз судьи даже не стали брать тайм-аут, чтобы принять решение – все было и без того очевидно.

– Джей, как ни грустно говорить это, но сегодня уходишь ты, – объявила Женевьев. – Дженсен, Колин, вы в финале!

Дженсен готовился к этому моменту, старательно настраивал себя и все же расстроился гораздо сильнее, чем ожидал.

– Ну, что ты? – Джаред похлопал его по спине, когда Дженсен буквально повис у него на шее, не желая отпускать. – Какая-то дурацкая неделя, ты и не заметишь, как она пролетит. Думай о том, что мы увидимся уже в следующую пятницу. Совсем скоро. Ну, выше нос!

Он, конечно, был прав, и Дженсен попытался взять себя в руки. Правда, выдержки хватило только на пару минут, пока Джаред прощался с Колином, Дэннил и остальными. А затем Дженсен снова привлек его к себе и жадно поцеловал.

– Парни, пожалейте мои глаза и психику! – взмолилась где-то рядом Дэннил. – Дженсен, отпусти его, ему пора. Дженсен… Да что же это?!

В конце концов, Дженсен все же отстранился, когда дело дошло до угрозы позвать секьюрити. Джаред пожелал ему сделать все на высшем уровне, подмигнул на прощание и скрылся за дверью.

– Добро пожаловать в клуб скучающих влюбленных! – сказал Колин.

– Предпочитаю называть его клубом самых классных моделей-финалистов, – вернув самообладание, ухмыльнулся Дженсен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/9ewy56d3e6ft.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/36cruw4fmxj1.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/6tzh03b8e3zg.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/wagu52xe01gn.jpg)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://s017.radikal.ru/i424/1506/5b/f497c908baea.jpg)

Дженсен был уверен, что последняя неделя покажется ему вечностью, учитывая, как отстраненно вел себя Колин, когда их в доме осталось трое. Впрочем, он не мог осуждать друга, потому что и сам чувствовал, как скучает по Джареду. Пусть они были парой всего ничего по сравнению с англичанами, но девять недель, проведенные бок о бок, все же давали о себе знать. Дженсен то и дело ловил себя на мысли, что бы подумал или сказал Джаред. Поэтому он рассчитывал предаваться унынию и побольше высыпаться, набираясь сил перед обещанным ему на прощание секс-марафоном.

Со вторым пунктом программы осложнений не возникло, а вот первый неожиданно отменился. Дух соперничества, который он ощущал в самом начале шоу и который затем постепенно сошел на нет, неожиданно вернулся. Дженсен довольно долго не воспринимал Колина как серьезного соперника, но этот упорный парень доказал, что на многое способен, а его воля к победе всегда вызывала у Дженсена уважение. И вот сейчас, когда их осталось всего двое и каждый был намерен идти до конца, они только и делали, что бросали друг другу вызов.

– Ничего, я возьму реванш во время съемок, – грозился Колин, проигрывая очередную партию в шахматы.

– Мечтай, – фыркал в ответ Дженсен. – Поговаривают, что это не вредно.

– Самоуверенность тебя погубит.

– Уверенность в себе, малыш, еще никому не повредила.

Дженсен, наверное, за все время, что находился в доме, не играл столько в приставку, карты и любые другие игры, предполагающие выигрыш. Зато время до вторника пролетело незаметно.

Проснувшись спозаранку, Дженсен долго изучал узоры на потолке, морально готовясь к последней съемке. Как бы все ни сложилось, он планировал проявить максимум профессионализма и мастерства, чтобы Колину жизнь не казалась медом. В конце концов, перспектива в пятницу вернуться к Джареду победителем невероятно грела душу. И все же Дженсен умудрялся сохранять спокойствие.

Колин же, напротив, волновался так сильно, что за завтраком опрокинул кружку с кофе на колени и, громко выругавшись в несвойственной для себя манере, умчался в ванную.

– Чувак, не нервничай, проигрывать не страшно, – широко улыбнулся Дженсен, когда тот вернулся, переодевшись в сухую одежду.

– Я знаю, поэтому совсем за тебя не переживаю, – ухмыльнулся Колин.

Очередную шутливую перепалку предотвратила Дэннил, возникшая в гостиной вместе с новым фотографом.

– Ну, как вы, готовы к последнему рывку? – поинтересовалась она, и Дженсен с Колином синхронно кивнули, показав большой палец. – Отлично! Тогда знакомьтесь, это – Рэйчел Майнер! Передаю вас ей! И увидимся в пятницу!

– Рада знакомству, – сказала Рэйчел, когда Дэннил покинула дом. – Я польщена, что честь снимать финалистов выпала мне, и, конечно, боюсь ударить в грязь лицом. Впрочем, зная вас обоих, уверена, вы справитесь и реализуете мою задумку по высшему классу!

– Я заинтригован, – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– И не зря, – подмигнула ему Рэйчел. – Итак, я долго размышляла, какой вызов бросить вам в качестве финальной фотосессии и в конце концов пришла к выводу – нужно сыграть на контрасте. Вы совершенно разные, по характеру, по типажу, именно поэтому напоследок вы будете изображать полные противоположности. Черное и белое, свет и тьма, добро и зло! Как вам идейка?

– Классно! Чур, я добро! – оживился Колин.

– Хороший выбор, зло действительно должно быть харизматичнее, – подколол его Дженсен.

– Отлично! – вклинилась Рэйчел. – Рада, что тема вас воодушевила, но я усложню задачу. Вы должны будете не просто воплотить диаметрально противоположные образы, но и изобразить противостояние. Поэтому фотография будет парной, и готовить к съемке вас будут одновременно.

– Мы справимся, – пообещал Дженсен.

Однако на деле все оказалось сложнее, чем он думал. Видеть, как Алона накладывает грим Колину, пока Кэти занималась им самим, было странно. Дженсен отмечал все детали, следил, как Морган репетирует выражение лица перед зеркалом, и потихоньку начинал волноваться за собственную роль. Рэйчел знала, что делала, вызов действительно был нелегким, потому что постоянное наблюдение за соперником выбивало из колеи.

Самые же главные трудности начались непосредственно во время съемки, но, к счастью, они не были односторонними. Колин, глядя на него, начинал смеяться, и Дженсен, не выдерживая, присоединялся к нему. Рэйчел успокаивала их, как могла, но все же добилась удовлетворительного результата только спустя пару часов. К тому времени у Дженсена уже всерьез болело лицо – от бесконечного хохота и попыток изобразить достойную Зла гримасу.

– Я хочу умереть! – пожаловался Колин, когда фотограф наконец отпустила их и позволила смыть грим.

– Да уж, это было что-то! – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Но ты молодец, справился!

– Ты тоже отработал на ура! – похвалил его Колин. – Очевидно, теперь все решит везение!

Дженсен даже не подумал спорить. Увидев конкурента в деле, он понял, что победа действительно достанется более удачливому из них. И, убедившись, что больше ничего не сможет сделать, решил оставить мысли о выигрыше до пятницы и просто наслаждаться последними днями под прицелом телекамер.

– Спишь? – спросил Колин.

– Не-а, – Дженсен заворочался в постели. – Не могу заснуть.

– Я тоже, – вздохнул тот. – Мне кажется, я до утра глаз не сомкну.

– Волнуешься? Я бы предложил тебе выпить, но от пива, увы, ничего не осталось в первый же вечер, – хмыкнул Дженсен.

– И хорошо, что не осталось, не хотелось бы мне встретить решение, от которого зависит моя дальнейшая жизнь, пьяным.

– А если ты не победишь, у тебя есть другие способы достать денег для матери? – спросил вдруг Дженсен.

– Откуда ты?.. – удивился Колин.

– Мы с Йеном услышали ваш разговор после съемки в стиле ню, – пояснил он, смутившись. – Мы не специально, просто… так вышло.

– Так он поэтому ушел?! – Колин даже вскочил с кровати. – Из-за жалости ко мне лишился шанса выиграть. Знаешь, я был уверен, что Йен победит. Не из-за денег, нет, просто он талантливый, очень.

– Ага, – согласился Дженсен. – Но ему это не так важно, как тебе или мне.

– Все равно, когда он ушел, я чувствовал себя так, будто мне здесь не место.

– Ты это мне рассказываешь? Да я не знал, куда приткнуться, когда Дэннил оставила меня в шоу. А потом решил: раз я получил второй шанс, это знак, что надо продолжать бороться.

– Я подумал примерно так же, – сказал Колин. – А насчет способов достать деньги… Варианты есть всегда, надо просто не останавливаться и искать их. Думаю, после шоу я смогу найти работу в этом бизнесе. Да и Брэдли тоже. Когда мы разговаривали по телефону, он рассказал, что ему предложили сняться в рекламе какого-то моющего средства. Не самый плохой старт, как по мне.

– Здорово! – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Главное – начало положено!

– Так что я не пропаду. А ты что будешь делать, если проиграешь?

– То же, что и обычно. Я люблю свою работу, всегда любил. Не всем так везет в жизни – заниматься тем, что по душе, и даже получать за это неплохие деньги, – ответил Дженсен. – Пожалуй, больше всего я хотел славы, когда шел сюда, но она у меня уже есть. Так что рыдать у разбитого корыта я точно не стану.

– Ну, можешь и порыдать немного для виду, тем более, утешить тебя есть кому, – ухмыльнулся Колин.

– Я запомню это на будущее, – ответил Дженсен и зевнул. – А сейчас, пожалуй, я бы поспал.

– Знаешь, ты прав, – заявил Колин, забираясь под одеяло. – Спокойной ночи.

– Спокойной ночи.

К решающей пятнице Дженсен окончательно познал дзен. Волнения не было совсем, а утром, заваривая кофе себе и Колину, он неожиданно понял, что, как бы ни закончился сегодняшний день, ему будет сильно не хватать всего, к чему он успел уже привыкнуть на шоу. Общего дома, шутливых перебранок, тематических съемок и еженедельного мандража. Приз казался уже не таким значимым, как прежде, ведь в итоге шоу стало частью жизни, с которой совершенно не хотелось расставаться.

Колин вроде бы тоже не сильно беспокоился, хотя и был молчаливее обычного. Ближе к вечеру Дженсен застал его бродившим по дому.

– Хочу все это запомнить, – объяснил тот. – Потому что это, пожалуй, было самым большим приключением в моей жизни.

Приключение. Да, первым так окрестил шоу Майкл, теперь – Колин, и в этот раз Дженсен был полностью согласен с другом и соперником. Он неоднократно пытался дать определение проекту, считая его то работой, то авантюрой, то развлечением. Но по сути это было именно приключением, некой проверкой на прочность, которую он, несомненно, прошел.

– Ну как, волнуетесь, парни? – спросила Дэннил, приехав, чтобы доставить их на судьбоносный эфир.

– Не-а, – улыбнулся Дженсен.

– Победит достойнейший, – добавил Колин, подмигнув ему.

– Эх, а я ставила на то, что вы друг друга поубиваете перед финалом, – с наигранным разочарованием призналась ведущая. – Но, видимо, не на этом шоу.

Дженсену показалось, что до студии они доехали буквально за пару мгновений, хотя обычно дорога туда занимала не меньше получаса. Но сегодня все было далеко не как обычно. Студийные работники, даже те, кто раньше не обращал на участников шоу никакого внимания, желали им удачи и сообщали, что будут сильно скучать. Судьи и вовсе заставили всех понервничать, заявившись за пять минут до начала эфира.

– Думали избежать последней встречи с нами? – попытался пошутить Дженсен.

– Уверена, что эта встреча не последняя, – заявила Женевьев. – С одним из вас – уж точно.

– Ну, поехали, – скомандовал режиссер, когда все заняли свои места, и Дэннил широко улыбнулась в камеру.

– Добрый вечер, дорогие телезрители! Вы смотрите реалити-шоу «Я – фотомодель», и с вами я, Дэннил Харрис! Десять недель наши ненаглядные участники поражали ваше воображение, примеряя на себя самые разнообразные образы! Они успели поплакать и посмеяться, согрешить, раздеться и влюбиться, побывать в Средневековье и в шкурах киногероев, и сделать множество других, не менее запоминающихся и ярких вещей! Их было десять, но до финала дошло всего двое, и сегодня на ваших глазах решится, кто же из них достоин главного приза! Но для начала оживим в памяти путь, который прошли наши финалисты!

Экран зажегся, и под приятную мелодичную музыку по нему понеслись фотографии – студийные вперемешку с кадрами, снятыми камерами в доме. Дженсен невольно заулыбался, заново переживая показываемые моменты, прокручивая их в голове. Он вспомнил свои совсем не искусственные слезы и павлина Фицджеральда, торт, который так понравился парням и привел в бешенство Алдиса, парную фотосессию, на которой он едва не убил Джареда, их неудавшееся свидание и силиконовую Джоанну, Джеймса Бонда и Терминатора, самый потрясающий секс в своей жизни и отношения, которых он так долго боялся и за которые был благодарен проекту едва ли не больше, чем за все остальное.

– Итак, мы снова убедились, что Дженсен и Колин оказались в финале вполне заслуженно, – объявила Дэннил, когда слайд-шоу остановилось, – и каждый из них достоин победы. Однако по правилам победителем станет только один из них. Кто удостоится этой чести – как всегда, решат судьи, оценив последнюю фотосессию наших ребят. Но прежде, чем мы увидим ее, есть еще кое-что, о чем наши парни непременно должны узнать.

Дженсен весь обратился в слух.

– Все люди, которым довелось поработать с Дженсеном и Колином в течение этих десяти недель, не смогли остаться в стороне, и теперь, когда дело дошло до финала, они высказались по поводу потенциального победителя. И, хотя их мнения никак не могут повлиять на решение судей, думаю, ребятам будет интересно и важно услышать слова поддержки от своих гуру!

Экран снова ожил, но, вопреки ожиданиям, первым на нем появился не кто-то из фотографов, а ответственный за кастинг Чад Майкл Мюррей.

– Меня снимают? – со смешком уточнил он у невидимого собеседника, а потом, гордо выпрямившись, заговорил. – Привет всем! Честно, для меня стало неожиданностью то, что до финала дожили именно эти двое участников, я ставил на других. Впрочем, теперь уже можно признаться – во время набора я не слишком-то видел во всех этих парнях именно моделей, но они определенно были интересными личностями, что неоднократно доказали во время проекта. Что же касается победителя… я все-таки выбрал бы Дженсена, у него больше профессионализма! Колин, прости!

Колин сделал покер-фейс, и Дженсен ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. Через пару минут уже он сам испытывал легкое разочарование, когда Марк Пеллегрино назвал победителем Колина за «более живые эмоции». Чудаковатый Марк Шеппард пожелал удачи Дженсену, сообщив, что Фицджеральд по нему скучает, а Лорен Коэн категорично проголосовала за Колина. Себастьян Роше тактично воздержался от озвучивания приоритетов, сказав, что оба финалиста оставили о себе самое приятное впечатление, Адриана Палики, к огромному удивлению Дженсена, поддержала его, а следом за ней и Саманта Феррис, которая напоследок ехидно усмехнулась и по секрету всему свету заявила, что любуется фотографией Дженсена перед сном. Эми Гаменик и Джим Бивер, в свою очередь, единодушно болели за Колина, как за более неформатного по модельным меркам. Митч Пилледжи пожаловался, что выбор слишком сложный, а Рэйчел Майнер просто призналась, что ей было интересно работать с обоими участниками, и она не прочь поснимать их еще. В результате оказалось, что мнения фотографов разделились поровну, и никто не чувствовал себя обиженным, напротив, поддержка прибавила уверенности. Теперь Дженсен осознавал, что готов принять любой результат.

– Что ж, на этой позитивной ноте я предлагаю перейти к главному блюду сегодняшнего эфира и всего проекта в целом, – объявила Дэннил. – Темой финальной фотосессии Дженсена и Колина стал один из главных архетипов мировой культуры всех времен и народов – противостояние добра и зла. Пришло время оценить, как наши участники справились с поставленной перед ними задачей!

Дженсен вытер влажные ладони о джинсы и уставился на экран. Он не мог не отметить, насколько удачно они с Колином вписались в свои образы. Соперник словно лучился ангельским светом, а сам он был настоящим порождением мрака. И Дженсен понял, что затрудняется определить, кто из них получился на фотографии лучше.

– Это потрясающе! – воскликнула Женевьев.

– Да, и модели, и композиция – идеальны, – поддержал ее восторг Джеффри.

– Выбор будет не из легких, – констатировал Миша.

– И все же вам предстоит решить, кто же из наших финалистов своей работой заслужил главный приз, и чье лицо станет украшением обложки «Man Style», – напомнила им Дэннил. – А пока уважаемые судьи делают свой нелегкий выбор, мы прервемся на рекламу.

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Напряжение неслабо давило на нервы, теперь, когда победа была так близко, ему хотелось, чтобы все скорее закончилось. Колин, очевидно, испытывал те же самые чувства.

– Я с ума сойду от нетерпения, – шепнул он.

– Ничего, осталось чуть-чуть, – сказал Дженсен.

Он и теперь держался спокойнее, чем соперник, потому что гораздо больше желал побыстрее увидеться с Джаредом, нежели получить казавшийся раньше таким важным главный приз.

– Итак, наши судьи посовещались и готовы озвучить свое решение, – загадочно сообщила Дэннил, когда шоу снова вышло в эфир.

Миша поднялся со своего места, встал рядом с ней и помахал в камеру. Дженсен замер в томительном ожидании.

– Я мог бы долго рассказывать, как мы с коллегами спорили и без конца склонялись то в одну сторону, то в другую, но не буду, – усмехнулся Миша. – Думаю, и телезрителям, и нашим дорогим финалистам плевать на такие подробности, поэтому перейду сразу к делу. Сегодня на нашем проекте, в лучших традициях сказки, добро побеждает зло! Колин, поздравляю, приз твой! Дженсен, спасибо тебе за участие!

Дженсен машинально кивнул. Миша подозвал к себе Колина, пожал ему руку и вручил подарочный сертификат. Женевьев и Джеффри налетели с поздравлениям, Дэннил присоединилась к ним вместе со всем обслуживающим персонажем студии. Дженсен наблюдал за всем этим словно сквозь пелену тумана, все еще не до конца осознавая, что мальчишка, которого он никогда не считал конкурентом, в итоге переиграл его. Однако обиды не было, даже разочарование казалось незначительным. Проект подарил ему Джареда и славу, Дженсен не сомневался, что контракты с журналами, пусть и не такими крупными, как «Man Style», ему обеспечены. Поэтому, когда судьи наконец оставили в покое все еще не верившего в свою победу Колина, Дженсен подошел и крепко обнял его.

– Поздравляю! – искренне улыбнулся он.

– Дженс, – вздохнул Колин. – Это ты должен был победить… Не я…

– Не говори ерунду, ты все заслужил и доказал миру, что залог успеха – не внешность, а труд и фантазия! Так что теперь не подкачай, я и еще полстраны ждут журнал с тобой на обложке!

Колин счастливо рассмеялся и снова полез к нему обниматься.

Оставшись в гримерке один, Дженсен первым делом порылся в сумке и достал мобильник, который у него отобрали перед началом шоу, а сейчас вернули. Бумажка с телефоном Соммерхолдера так и лежала в заднем кармане джинсов, куда он сунул ее перед отъездом из дома. Дженсен набрал номер.

– Эй, приятель, мне жаль, что ты проиграл, – вместо приветствия сказал в трубку Йен. – Я болел за тебя. Всегда знал, что ты войдешь в финал. Правда, если бы я не ушел, ты бы проиграл мне.

– Пожалуй, что так, – рассмеялся Дженсен, решив не спорить. В конце концов, именно фото Йена поражали его больше остальных на протяжении всего шоу. – Но я не об этом хотел поговорить.

– А о чем? – заинтересовался тот.

– Ты упоминал, что у тебя есть крутые связи, и я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении. Прямо сейчас.

– Конечно, Дженс, говори, что надо.

Выслушав просьбу Дженсена, Йен рассмеялся, назвал его неисправимым романтиком, но пообещал помочь. Поблагодарив его, Дженсен быстро смыл грим, переоделся и, собрав свои вещи, направился к черному выходу из съемочного павильона, дорогу к которому он за время шоу запомнил так хорошо, что смог бы найти с закрытыми глазами.

Обычно в подворотне их ждал микроавтобус, чтобы увезти обратно в дом. Но сейчас там было тихо и пустынно. Наверное, каждый выгнанный с проекта участник точно так же покидал это здание, как он сейчас. Дженсен швырнул сумку на пол, достал из кармана куртки пачку сигарет и с удовольствием сделал первую затяжку.

– Угостишь даму сигаретой? – услышал он хриплый голос.

– Ты?

– Я.

Перед ним стояла Женевьев. В джинсах, кроссовках и спортивной куртке, с волосами, собранными в конский хвост, она производила впечатление старшеклассницы, а никак не главного фотографа модного журнала.

– Ну держи, – Дженсен протянул ей пачку и поднес зажигалку, чтобы она подкурила.

– Слушай, Дженсен, у меня есть к тебе предложение…

– Я не по девушкам, извини…

– Да и я не по мужикам, – рассмеялась она, запрокинув назад голову, и хитро посмотрела на него. – Хотя, не скрою, ради Джареда я могла бы сделать исключение. Но я сейчас о бизнесе толкую. Хочу предложить тебе одну работенку.

– Мне? Но… я же не нравлюсь тебе! Никогда не нравился! – удивился Дженсен. – Ты голосовала против меня, и я проиграл!

– Ну да, но дело ведь не в тебе. Мы дали победить простому парнишке из Англии, который приехал ради больной матери… Ты хоть понимаешь, как за счет Колина можно подогреть читательский интерес к журналу?

– Так что, все было решено заранее? – нахмурился Дженсен.

– Нет, конечно. Мы не засуживали участников во время игры, если ты об этом. Но в финале… вы одинаково были достойны победы. Джефф расстроился не на шутку, что мы с Мишей голосовали не за тебя.

– Да чего уж теперь, – пожал плечами Дженсен. – И все же я не понимаю, вы хотите предложить работу в журнале не только Колину, но и мне?

– Нет. Но я снимаю не только для «Man style», – Женевьев сделала последнюю затяжку и затоптала окурок носком кроссовки. – Есть один проект. Называется «Метаморфозы». Может, слышал?

Еще бы Дженсен не слышал о «Метаморфозах»! Себастьян Роше рассказал столько интересного о своей работе, пока снимал его, и Дженсен многое отдал бы, чтобы попасть в этот проект.

– Допустим, – ответил он, плохо скрывая волнение в голосе.

– Если хочешь поучаствовать, звони завтра по этому телефону, – Женевьев вложила ему в ладонь визитку.

– Спасибо, – ответил он, крутя в руках картонный прямоугольник.

– А сейчас я бы на твоем месте поторопилась, кажется, твой принц ждет тебя в конце переулка, – сказала Женевьев и отправилась обратно в павильон. – Увидимся!

– Пока, – протянул Дженсен, пряча визитку во внутренний карман куртки.

Зрение не обмануло Женевьев. Джаред действительно стоял у обочины дороги, прислонившись спиной к серебристому джипу.

– Эй, красавчик, подвезти? – окликнул он Дженсена.

– Хм… Даже и не знаю… Я к незнакомцам в машину не сажусь.

Дженсен приблизился к нему вплотную и поцеловал, после чего дальнейший разговор пришлось отложить на некоторое время, потому что они никак не могли оторваться друг от друга.

– Соскучился, – с улыбкой произнес Джаред, имея в виду то ли себя, то ли Дженсена, то ли сразу обоих. – Ну что, теперь мы не совсем незнакомцы, поедешь со мной?

– Не-а, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Но я прошу тебя поехать со мной.

– Куда? И, главное, на чем?

– На этом, – Дженсен кивнул в сторону лимузина, который тихо подъехал к ним и остановился в паре шагов от джипа.

– Мистер Эклз? – спросил шофер, открыв дверцу.

– Он самый, – ответил Дженсен и взял Джареда за руку. – Идешь?

– Конечно, – Джаред не стал задавать лишних вопросов, просто последовал за ним к машине.

– Слушай, а где здесь эта штука, чтобы закрыться от водителя? – тихо спросил Дженсен, когда они тронулись с места.

– Лучше не надо, Дженс, а то мы уже никуда не доедем, – пробормотал Джаред ему в ухо и прижал к себе. – Я думал, мы отправимся ко мне и будем трахаться неделю, с перерывами на еду и просмотр романтических фильмов.

– Потерпи, скоро отправимся, – пообещал Дженсен. – Мы всего неделю не виделись. И вообще ты же мог смотреть на меня по ящику.

– Смотреть – да! Но не дотронуться! – обиженно протянул тот.

Чтобы не выдать что-нибудь чересчур самодовольное в ответ, Дженсен просто его поцеловал. И так они продолжалось всю дорогу до места назначения. Время пролетело незаметно.

– Что это? – спросил Джаред, когда они вышли из лимузина. – Зачем ты меня сюда привез?

– В прошлый раз мы не успели доесть десерт, я решил это исправить, – улыбнулся Дженсен и подошел к стеклянной двери ресторана «Melisse».

– Я не понимаю, – нахмурился тот.

– Просто… – Дженсен вдруг почувствовал неуверенность, а ведь этот сюрприз поначалу казался ему отличной идеей. – Ты ведь любишь этот ресторан, но не ходил сюда из-за неприятных воспоминаний. Не знаю, что такого сделала твоя бывшая… Как там ее, Сара?

– Сэнди, – расхохотался Джаред. – А ты все-таки ревнивец.

– Плевать на Сэнди, но свою вину я хочу загладить. Поэтому и привез тебя сюда. Это отличное место, и мне хотелось бы, чтобы здесь прошло наше первое свидание. Согласен?

– Дженс, ты… – Джаред порывисто обнял его. – Слушай, это было бы просто здорово, но по пятницам ресторан работает до…

– …десяти. Я помню. Но не тогда, когда у тебя в друзьях Йен Соммерхолдер, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Так что у нас сегодня снова будет персональный визит, только без камер. Что скажешь?

– Я скажу, что зверски проголодался.

– Отлично! – Дженсен взял его за руку, собираясь войти в здание.

– Эй, погоди, – Джаред удержал его на месте. – Ты разве не расстроен, что проиграл?

– У меня намечается свидание с классным парнем в классном ресторане. А еще мне предложили классную работу. Я и хотел бы чувствовать себя расстроенным, но не очень-то получается, – честно признался он.

– А что за работа?

– Расскажу во время ужина. Пойдем уже.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Джаред.

Дженсен пропустил его вперед и, закрывая за собой дверь, вдруг подумал, что не ощущает себя проигравшим. Несмотря на вердикт жюри, он совершенно точно знал – на самом деле он выиграл.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/gkh8gq5ev8g8.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/n8qhvwcdhe7y.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/qjiq1ri13tbj.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/p27ntk1xlwkz.jpg)
> 
> [ ](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-06/12/ixl08coce56y.png)


End file.
